The Queen, the Murderer, and the Governor's Wife
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Everyone knows that Judith got murdered in a gnawer attack on the palace, Hamnet went crazy and fled to the jungle, and that Susannah lives a seemingly happy life in the Fount with her family, but how exactly did they get there? - Extreme prequel to the Underland Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

The Queen, the Murderer, and the Governor's Wife

Chapter 1

"I do not like him."

The older woman rolled her eyes at her sister, taking a sip from her wine glass. Her husband though only stared at his sister-in-law.

"What do you not like about him?" the man asked before looking back down at his food in front of him and picking at it. "I am told that he is one of our top fighters. Not to mention, I myself have signed off with your mother and father on this. Do you not trust my judgment, Susannah?"

The timid eighteen year old almost seemed shocked by the accusation and immediately shook her head. "N-No, my king. I only meant-"

"Your mother and father are both doing this to ensure a line between the governor of the Fount and our family," he told her, pausing for a moment at the sound of that. His family. Hardly. His family only consisted of he and his brother at that point. And his wife, fine, but she hardly counted. They were friends at best. "Is there something about him that we do not know?"

"I-"

"It does not matter if you like him or not, Susannah," Judith told her from her spot at the table next to her husband. Reaching up, she adjusted the crown upon her head, never quite getting used to it. She had married into the royal family nine days before her sixteenth birthday and two months later was declared queen when her husband's father was killed by a gnawer attack. Still, the twenty year old had never quite gotten used to the idea. Queen. Ha. "Do you think I liked Lucien?"

He glanced at her, frowning slightly. "I do not find myself unfavorable, Judith."

"You know what I meant."

"He is well known for his ways," Susannah told her king and queen then. She knew that her older sister would not care for her pleas, as Judith had never been too kind to her, but Lucien had always seemed like a caring king. Perhaps he could help.

"What ways?" Lucien asked, still only poking at his greenery. He did not rather like his vegetables. Never had. "I know him only by his fighting reputation. That his father governs the Fount Do you think of him a brute? That he shall abuse you?"

"N-No."

"Then what?"

"I said that it does not matter," Judith repeated then. "Solovet and Vikus both agree that this is the right path for you, Susannah. You are of age. Stop being petulant."

"I am not being-"

"This is what must be done. You always whine. You have whined over every decision ever made in your life. You are too afraid to make your own, but do not like the ones that people make for you. Perhaps you would rather die an old spinster in a-"

"Judith," Lucien sighed, pressing a hand to his head. She stopped at his command, but he could feel her eyes shooting him a dagger. "Susannah, just tell me exactly what it is."

"He is a drunk," she finally said. "Not to mention, it is well known that he has many…women and-"

"You are not marrying him for love," Judith chided her younger sister again. "You are-"

"Stop it. Now." Lucien sent a sharp look at his wife. "Honestly, Judith, this is your younger sister. Do you wish for her an unhappy life?"

"If it means better for our kingdom, Lucien? Yes."

Susannah folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them again. Softly, she said, "If only there was another way. I-I would marry anyone else. If Mother and Father pick again, perhaps-"

"It has already been arranged," Lucien told her with a sigh. "Why did you not tell your mother-"

"I tried," she told him in earnest. "I told Father as well. He said that he would talk to her, but it did no good. She insisted that it was for the best, that it had to be done. She is most like Judith."

"You dare insult me? To my face?" Judith snorted then before holding her cup up and getting ready to call for more wine. Lucien reached over though and took the cup from her and sent a sharp look to the servant that came over.

"You have had more than your fair share."

Judith jerked away from Lucien then. "You do not control me. I-"

"I do," he told her softly then before shaking his head. "And this…man shall control your sister. York, was it? And if she does not wish to marry him-"

"I did not want you and look how this turned out," she argued back at him.

"Horribly?"

She picked up his cup of ale then and threw it in his face before storming off. Susannah looked most concerned, as did the servants who rushed over with cloths to help dry him. Even a guard in the doorway halfway drew his sword, as if awaiting Lucien command. The king was unsure if he could really order his wife's death over something so silly, but only shook his head, standing himself and calling them off.

"I am sorry, Susannah," he told her.

"I am too. My sister does not-"

"Not that," Lucien said, shaking his head. If it was still their first year of that forced marriage, he might have wasted time being angry with Judith. Maybe. By that point however, he was more than used to her. "About this…arrangement. I shall look into it, but your mother is most insistent."

"I am aware," she told him softly.

"Cheer up," he told the younger woman. "You will be most busy with your doctorial studies and he with all the wars your sister's temper shall get us into. You shall never see each other, I am sure. Not to mention, I am sure if he does you wrong, not only will he have your mother to worry about, but also your brother. This York man will shape up with marriage. I am almost certain."

She bowed her head then, closing her eyes. "I-I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Nonsense," he said, heading out of the large dining room then. Shaking himself, as if to shed himself of the ale he was drenched in, he added simply, "I was in need of a good bath."

* * *

"Hamnet, you are covered in blood! What have you-"

"Only practicing with blood balls, dear sister. Do not look so worried."

"I am not worried," Judith said with a roll of her eyes, her signature. "And tell me, what brings you here? My bullheaded husband or our feeble sister? Honestly, I do not know how she plans to b a doctor when she cannot even speak to her own family without-"

"Why would Lucien and Susannah require me to council you?" her twin asked, giving her a long stare. "Or is there something I should know, Judith?"

She gave him another eye roll, staring out at the city before them. She was at one of the many balconies in the palace, her favorite, overlooking a good portion of her kingdom.

"What did you want then, brother? If not that?" She gave him a once over. "And you should truly bathe before addressing me. Especially in such a manner. You are covered in blood and have the stench of…of something rotting, honestly. I am your queen."

"You are also rather intoxicated."

She made a gesture with her hands. "It is hard not to be, when dealing with my foolish husband. If he wished to marry my sister, he should have."

"What are you going on about now, Judith?" Hamnet came to stand next to her, leaning against the stone railing. "Because I am sure that it is not as bad as you are making it out to be."

"We have the gnawers infiltrating our lands, pushing the nibblers further back once more, out of their lands again, and he is listening to the pleas of our younger sister to not be married off?" Judith snorted. "No one listened to me."

"And why would anyone? You were getting a good man."

"Is this…York not a good man? Mother-"

"He is a threat in battle, but he is a heavy drinker," Hamnet said, his jaw setting then. "I like him, I suppose. Or rather I have no hate for him. We have fought together before. A few times."

"Then you are for the marriage?"

Hamnet sighed. "Susannah is very…"

"I know."

"He is a known womanizer," Hamnet said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Marriage means something to her, Judith. She's very trusting. She'll only end up hurt."

"She does not love him or something silly like that," Judith said with a shake of her head. "It is merely business."

"Merely," he said dryly. "I know that you are very cold, Judith, but our sister is not. I am sure that she has romanticized her marriage and-"

"And she shall take what she gets," Judith cut him off. "Solovet could have stuck her with someone much worse."

"Oh? And if Lucien was bringing other women into your chambers, you would-"

"He is not."

He snorted. "If I was married to you, I would."

Judith elbowed him then, rather hard. Her twin only laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"You annoy me to no end, Hamnet. Go then. I came here to think."

"I have not even gotten to what I wished to discuss," he told her with a frown.

"Then hurry and finish your business here. My patience has worn thin."

"Life would be much easier for us all if you were a fun drunk."

"Get to it, Hamnet."

He sighed before shaking his head slightly. "I only wished to tell you that our father wishes to arrange a meeting with the gnawers. He-"

She waved him off. "Lucien and I have both told him that-"

"I know what you have told him, that you do not wish for peace, you wish for vengeance. But you know Father. He-"

"He does not expect us to meet with his foolhardy friend, does he? That damn rat. I have tired of his crooked ways."

"I am sure that Ripred tires of yours as well."

"He has no bearing on anything. He has his little life and we have ours. We do not bother his family, currently. We are at war with a specific sect of gnawers. We-"

"He claims that-"

"He is father's friend or acquaintance; that is fine. I do not care and neither does my stupid husband. However, I am not in the mood to indulge him currently. I do not plead for peace. I plea for annihilation of the entire race of gnawers."

"And you wonder why Ripred fears for his life."

"He should. I do not tell him and the others, but when we finish with this sect, we shall go for them all, before they are able to form their own government again."

"You are drunk, sister," Hamnet said softly then, openly staring at her, though she stayed forwards, looking out at her city. Her realm. "You speak of many things you should not."

"Who here do I fear?" She grinned at him then, but it wasn't a happy one. "This is all mine, Hamnet, and no one can take it from me."

"Ah, but I can," a voice said from behind them. "This is only yours because it is mine."

She had apparently been saving the biggest eye roll of all for that moment, shaking her head before turning out towards the balcony again. "Tell me, Lucien, do you still reek of ale?"

"No," he told her, toneless. "Yet you still do of wine."

Hamnet glanced at his sister before at her husband, who joined them out on the balcony. "Perhaps I should go."

"Perhaps you should. Good tidings to you, Hamnet," Lucien said. The man bowed his head slightly, in respect, before hurrying off. His twin had no such respect for her husband and jerk away from him when Lucien tried to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"I do not wish to speak with you currently, Lucien."

"Neither do I wish to speak with you. However, you made quite the little scene."

"You are lucky I did not punch you, the way you-"

"No," he said, working hard to keep his tone even then. "You, Judith, are lucky I do not strike you now. Honestly."

"Attempt it."

He let out a slight groan, standing behind her then, just watch her. Both of them could remember being only fourteen and fifteen when they were informed that they were promised to one another. They never spent any time together, not even when they found that out, so the days leading to their lavish wedding was when they truly got to know each other. And perhaps, in another life, they could have been friends. Maybe. He liked certain things about her and she enjoyed his company at times, when they were both in better moods and not dealing with so many stressful things at once, but never would they be lovers. Never.

"I am very lenient towards you," he told her softly then, after taking a few breaths. "I tolerate not only you, but also your sister. I-"

"I have never asked you to speak with her. I hardly speak with her. My biggest hope is that she would marry this man and leave the palace, so I do not have to see her as much."

"Judith-"

"You and your brother are close. That is fine. But I and my siblings are not like you. That does not make me a cold person."

"That specific thing? No, it does not, but other things-"

"Lucien-"

"I am not meaning to fight, Judith. Honestly. And I do not know why we are. Because I heard your sister tell me her qualms of marrying some man? I would think most women would find my concern…attractive."

"I am not most women."

"Believe me, I am aware."

He would have gotten an elbow, but he was smarter than Hamnet and easily caught her arm when she tried it.

"I was only humoring the girl, anyhow," Lucien told her with a shake of his head. "Your mother is colder than you. She is unnerving, really. She does not care what this man may do to your sister. She-"

"Susannah is weak. My mother knows this. If he was some horrible beast, she would not being doing this. I have heard that he drinks; many do. I have heard that he has quite the…appetite for women; most do. He is young, yes?"

"I do not know."

"Older than us," she said with a shrug. "Yet still young. Not to mention, he puts his life in danger constantly. He has found something to take his mind off it."

"You are full of excuses for a man you do not know and have none for your poor, fragile sister."

"Our marriage is young," she told him then, still not turning to face him. "I am preparing for when it is I that needs comforting."

"You always were your own best consoler."

"Aye."

"Then again, you are your only friend as well, so-"

"Lucien."

He released her arm slowly then before shaking his head. "I have things to attend to. I have a meeting, if you would believe it, with the head of my army. If you wish to join-"

"Of course. Cannot disappoint Mother," she sighed, taking one last look at her city before turning to face him. They had been the same height until they hit eighteen and then he hit some sort of growth spurt and now she had to look up at him. Staring up at him, she thought for a moment about telling him that she was sorry, for the way she had acted, but the thought did not last long. She shook it off and walked around him. She had treated him a certain way since they had been married; why change it so suddenly?

"Coming?" she called over her shoulder to the man. He only watched her for a moment, giving the city that truly belonged to him one last look before nodding.

"If you spill any thing on me this time however, Judith, I shall not be as forgiving."

"Who needs forgiveness? I care not if you hate me."

"Especially considering you did not wish to marry me," he told her, her words from before jumping back at them.

"And you did I?"

"You are very beautiful."

"Flattery will not get you far."

"Who wishes to flatter you? I do not. If anything, you should be flattering me. Wench."

He got elbowed then, but he was expecting it. He had been begging for one. It only made him grin slightly and move to set pace with her. For as bad as Judith was, she was still manageable. And she was never boring.

Never.

* * *

"I spoke with Lucien and Judith."

Vikus smiled at his youngest daughter as she came into the room. He was busy, writing a letter to the Fount, informing the governor of state of affairs with certain other political heads. Speaking with Susannah would be a welcome break, considering the head of the currency in Regalia was currently on the outs with another colleague and Vikus was finding difficulty describing the situation accurately. He feared that he would have to fly out to the Fount in an attempt to explain.

"About the gnawers? Are they willing to meet for peace?"

"N-No, Father," she said then, bowing her head as she came over to the table he was seated at. Sitting down across from him, she said, "I forgot about that."

"Oh," Vikus said slowly before smiling at his daughter again. Susannah was always so submissive. He had a hard time speaking to her in anything other than a loving way. He was always afraid of hurting her feelings otherwise. "That is alright, dear. What did you wish to tell me then? What did you speak to your sister and King Lucien about?"

"About this…marriage."

He sighed, moving to rest a hand against his head. "Susannah, your mother has told you-"

"Father, I do not-"

"I do not wish for this either. Your mother is insistent though."

"And can you not-"

"You have already been promised. If we broke that promise, it would not look good. And King Lucien has told Royce that in exchange for you, his son will follow in his footsteps and retain the Fount. You shall be a governor's wife, Susannah. Do try and see how nice that shall be. Your sister a queen and you-"

"I do not wish-"

"I know, dear, I know."

"I am studying medicine," she reminded him softly then. "I do not need a husband."

"No," he sighed. "But your mother needs the Fount. And with you in the Fount and Judith here, in Regalia, she shall have absolute power. Not to mention your brother in the military, keeping her name good, she cannot do wrong."

"Was that the point of having us then, Father? To secure your social standings in Regalia?"

"It is not that simple, Susannah," he told her with a shake of her head. "You know this. This boy, York, he is-"

"He is not a boy."

Vikus sighed. "And you are not a girl. Not anymore."

"Then you cannot make my decisions."

"I do not think we can either," he agreed. "But how shall you defy your mother, hmmm?"

"I just will not marry him."

"And she will disown you."

"I do not need her." Then Susannah ducked her head again, embarrassed. Her father only reached across the table to cup one of her hands.

"You will be married to him, Susannah. We both know that you shall. And should he do you wrong, I am sure your sister, brother, and mother will all make sure it does not happen for long."

"And what of you?" she asked softly.

"I currently am fighting a rebellion of my own," he told her, moving to sit up straighter once more.

"Oh?"

"Against your sister and her husband, you could say."

"In what way, Father?" Susannah asked, glancing around. They were alone, but still; his words were treason. Even for the father of a queen.

"They do not wish for peace. I know that they don't. So I shall find it myself." He shook his head. "I asked both you and your brother to speak with Judith about it, but it is no matter. Even if she shall not meet with them, I shall."

"How will you?"

"I and Euripides shall sneak out," he told her, nodding his head slightly at her look of shock. "Your mother is no the only one with good ideas, my dear. She just believes she is."

"I know, Father," Susannah sighed.

"Your sister and her husband shall be very busy, you know, with what is in front of their faces. I have not seen either of them in at least three days. They shall not notice if I vanish for a few then."

"And what of Solovet?"

"Your mother hardly even speaks to me these days, so concerned with the movement of the gnawers." Vikus shook his head slightly. "If I can get peace between-"

"Judith will not be happy when she finds out-"

"Your sister is a very unhappy person," Vikus sighed. "She is much like your mother, you know."

"I know."

He nodded towards the door then. "I must finish this, Susannah. I am sorry about your…displeasure, but it is what it is. I cannot do anything. Your mother however-"

"She gets angry when I speak of it."

"It is only a few weeks away," he told her with a sigh before shaking his head. "Perhaps you should just get to know the man, huh? Try to spend some time with him this week, should he be willing. I'm sure he would like to get to know you too."

"Y-Yes, Father."

"You can go now. I shall see you tomorrow perhaps."

She nodded her head once more before hurrying away. She had only meant to check in with her father, after all. She had a hands-on lesson down in the hospital wing very soon. She would assist a doctor as he made his rounds. Plunging herself into her studies was always a good way to forget about her problems.

But what a problem it was. She truly did not wish to marry that man. At all. If all she had been told was true, why would she? And he clearly did not wish to marry her either. It seemed horribly unfair for the both of them, to be forced into a marriage by their parents, but then, what was she expecting? It was the misgiving of being born into a prominent family. She would never struggle a day of her life, but she had very little freedoms otherwise.

Still, her father could be right. Maybe she and this York would get along. It was possible, after all. Judith and Lucien did not seem to care for each other much, but now they were at least…well…she did just throw wine on him…

Sigh. Maybe avoiding marriage altogether was just the way to go.

* * *

**If you really think about it, Solovet and Vikus have, like, the weirdest children. You have one who was a queen that you hear nothing about, another that went crazy after committing mass murder, and then the other seems perfectly normal and is only brought up in the last book, really. So I guess, really, if anyone deserves some back-story, it's them. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen, the Murderer, and the Governor's Wife

Chapter 2

It was never a good idea to spar against someone inebriated, no matter how lightly drunk you really were. However, it was a mistake that the man never could seem to avoid. This was mainly because most of his time was spent getting drunk, though that was pretty irrelevant to the doctor treating him.

"You will need stitches," the man told him with a shake of his head as he stared at the gash above the man's right eye. "How did this happen?"

"It's a pretty dull story."

"A sharp contrast to your personality," the doctor mumbled, looking away from his patient that was sitting on the cot and over at his assistant. "You shall stitch him up. Good practice. Get to it."

The woman nodded her head then, almost nervously. Stepping forwards, she took the supplies from the head doctor before he walked out of the room, off to go take care of the next person on his list. Apparently he thought that she was capable. She was of course. Stitching someone up was very basic. It was just the _person_ that she was stitching up that was causing her hesitation.

"I-It might hurt some," the woman mumbled to the man, who only laughed at her while also giving her a once over.

"Believe me," he said. "There is very little that could hurt me."

"Well, hold still," she told him. "And here, let me clean some of the blood. It is getting in your eyes."

He just held out his hand and took the cloth from her before doing it himself. "Just stitch me up so I can get going, huh?"

"You have a prior engagement?" she asked, blushing slightly. The guy ignored her mostly though as she prepared a needle and thread.

"Something of the sorts," he told her before letting out a slight sigh. "This won't take long, will it?"

"N-No, but-"

"Then get with it."

She could smell the alcohol on him as came closer and it was not a pleasurable scent. Sighing, she moved closer to him, having to stand directly in front of him as he sat on the edge of the cot. This gave him a better look at her body, but it only made her more anxious.

"So," she began softly as he winced when she began her work on his large gash. "I-I think that there's some things that we should…discuss."

"Yes, yes, I know how to care for stitches. I have had many, after all."

"No," she said. "That is not what I meant. I…well…thought that we should discuss getting together at some time, to talk about a few things."

He frowned. He knew that he was pretty inebriated, but it seemed to him that this woman was being rather forward. Not that he didn't know women like that, but most of them did not choose the doctorial profession.

"Excuse me?"

"A-About our…relationship."

He would have jerked away from her, had she not had a needle so close to his eyeball. "Who are you, exactly?"

The woman paused the. "S-Susannah. We are to be-"

"Oh," he said, giving her a glance with his left eye, as his other was sort of indisposed in the moment. "I suppose we have never met. I did not recognize you. I was expecting you to look like your sister, I guess. Or your mother. You take after your father in resemblance, perhaps."

She let out a slow breath, embarrassed by what she had done. Of course he would not recognize her. Why did she have to go on blabbering like that? Without any thought given to his feelings? And now she sounded like a foolish little girl.

"I-I'm sorry," she said softly the, being extra careful with his stitches. "I just assumed-"

"I am York," he told her then, as if she had no idea. "I realize you must know this, but consider it a proper introduction, yes? Now back to what you were saying before I interrupted you?"

"Only that we should, I do not know, spend some amount of time together before-"

"Right. Before our marriage," he said, evident disdain in his voice. Susannah was done with his stitches then and quickly took a step away from him. He let out a long sigh before reaching up to ghost a finger over where his cut had previously been.

"Good job," he told her, more as an afterthought than anything else. Just as quickly, he added, "You and I know well the neither of us wish for this marriage, Susan."

"Susannah."

"Hmmm?"

"My name. My name is Susannah."

He shrugged slightly before going to retrieve his two broad swords that he left by the door, slipping his sword belt back on.

"Yes, well, _Susannah_, let's not make this something it is not, huh? Your mother wants control of the Fount and my father wants the Fount to stay in our family. That is it. Nothing more."

She was too embarrassed, too scared to say anything to him. She was sure it all showed on her face, but he did not seem to care as he only moved to head out of the room. Not before patting her on the shoulder first.

"The Fount is always in need of good doctors," he told her before leaving. "Study hard. I can tell you are already well on your way to being one."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

"He said what to you?"

Susannah bowed her head at her older brother's loud tone. "He was only saying what we were both thinking. Or so he told me. I-"

"He cannot speak to you in such a way. As if he is better than you. He is nothing!" Hamnet was all worked up, pacing back and forth across the room. Judith only sat next to her sister on the couch, sighing as she watched him.

"Brother-"

"No, Judith," their brother raved, shooting his twin a glare. "If he speaks to her this way now, imagine when they are-"

"I am sure she is exaggerating. You do this much, sister," Judith said before glancing over at her husband, who was standing in corner of the room, looking rather crossed at the moment. "What is wrong with you?"

He merely shook his head. "I am to meet my own brother soon. He is-"

"Then go on ahead, if you wish," she told him. "I am sure that you are getting no enjoyment from listening to this conversation. It indirectly affects me and even I do not truly care."

"You know, Judith, for someone so cold, you sure do pop up at the worst moments," Hamnet challenged back at her. "Why are you here anyways, if you do not care?"

"This is _my_ home, not yours, Hamnet, I remind you. You are in my wing of the palace. So perhaps-"

"I will not leave if the two of you are going to fight," Lucien said, frowning at both of them.

"Yes, do not fight," Susannah pleaded with her older siblings, who only held a glaring match at the moment. "I am sure that York only…only meant that he wishes for me t-to look the other way, so to speak."

Hamnet turned from his twin then, his anger redirected at his future brother-in-law once more.

"How dare he speak to you that way to begin with. He is lucky to get you. The Fount is filth. Complete and utter filth! I do not even know why mother would want to send you there."

"Hmmm," Judith mused, looking off then. "I wonder."

"Judith," her husband sighed before shaking his head. "Honestly. I thought we went over this before?"

Sitting up taller, she merely shook her head. "Honestly, if we are going to have a discussion on this whole thing, then fine. I will say my peace."

"Please do," Lucien mumbled. "We have all been waiting for this."

She ignored her husband as she said, "You have only have to take control of your relationship, Susannah."

"He has made it very clear, I would think, that he does not with for one," she said softly. "And I do not either. What if we are married, to make mother and Royce happy, but that it is? We do not have to act as a married couple. Do we?"

Lucien snorted. "I assure you, Susannah, when he told you that he did not wish for a relation, he did not mean to exclude a sexual one."

"Lucien!"

"I am helping," he told his wife who only pointed to the doorway. Giving a slight wave, he headed out, as he was planning to begin with. He would much rather spend time with his brother than the three of them anyhow.

"My point was, Susannah," Judith began again after her husband departed. "You must take control rather quickly. Do not let him speak to you in a disapproving tone or as if you are beneath him. I assure you that you are not. Hamnet, though very unintelligent-"

"Judith-"

"-is very right. The Fount is full of filth. His father included. You are from Regalia. Not to mention, your parents far out rank his. He is nothing, but a little boy with two very big swords. Other than that, what does he have? Nothing."

"I am not you, sister," Susannah told her, looking at the ground. "I-"

"Do you think that it was easy then, for me to deal with Lucien?"

"He seems rather manageable."

Hamnet shook his head at the two of them. "I will talk to him, Susannah."

"T-Talk to who? Lucien?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "That man. York. I shall have a long discussion with him. Once it is over, he shall not treat you in such a way again."

"Hamnet-"

"No, sister," he told Susannah. "If Mother will not call it off, than I will at least make it easier for you. Someone has to."

"Do not make matters worse than they are, Hamnet," Judith told him with a slight frown. "I think the situation will work out fine for you, Susannah, if you would only do as I say. Not to mention, if he chooses to spend his time with other women, so what? You spend yours with other men. You-"

"I-I couldn't!" Susannah's blush was the deepest it had ever been in that moment. It was bad enough that her own sister would suggest such a thing, but in front of their brother? Honestly. "To even suggest such a thing-"

"I will talk to him," Hamnet repeated then, sighing slightly as he ceased his pacing, coming to a stop in front of his sisters. "He will not treat you this way, Susannah. I promise you that."

"Please, don't-"

"I am your brother. It is my job," he told her with a shake of his head. Patting his sword, he said, "I promise you that I will not let him do you wrong, Susannah. I will only help the situation, not hurt it."

"You are a detriment to every situation you are involved in," Judith responded, shaking her head slightly. "Still, I am sure there is no stopping you."

"You are right," he said, heading out of the room then. "There is not."

* * *

"Ha ha," Edward laughed slightly, shaking his head. "It is funny, no? I am the younger brother and I ended up with the much more suitable wife."

"That is not a fair statement," Lucien responded. "You ended up with the easier to handle wife. A wife that you chose. Judith was handpicked for me by Father. Had I had a choice, it would not have been her."

"Bite your tongue."

He snorted. "She says the same thing to me constantly. I think she would even give up the crown if it meant never having had to been married to me."

"I find that doubtful. The old witch as a craving for power."

"Hey now, she still is my wife," his older brother warned him though he grinned at him to let him know that he was still just joking. "Call her by her proper name. Wench."

They were in the dining hall, Lucien and his brother, both getting themselves well on the way to drunk. In the morning, Lucien feared that he would have to send more troops out to the Dead Lands, to settle a few things with the gnawers and he needed to get his mind off it.

"She hates it when you call her it?"

"Do you see her? Wench? Wench?" Lucien snorted. "She is dealing with her sister, as I told you before."

"Hmmm. I do not know this York fellow, but I know Susannah well enough. She is very…easily dissuaded. She shall make a good wife."

"I would think not," Lucien said. "She will do everything he says, never speak for herself, and stay out of the way as much as possible."

"I am sorry, but please do explain how that would to make her ideal?"

"Because, Ed, women like that? They snap eventually, yes?" Lucien shook his head. "They are the ones that I must pass judgment on constantly, for finally killing their husbands or children. Now Judith, I know exactly what is bothering when it begins to bother her. Nothing builds up. Ever."

"Valeria, now, she is neither like your wife nor Susannah," Edward said while Lucien merely shook his head. "She-"

"Have I ever told you that I hate you when you two are in love? When you are fighting, you are tolerable, more like yourself. But when you are both happy-"

"You are envious, brother."

"Ah, you remember what Father used to tell us? What he told me all the time before my wedding? Love is for the weak. I am a king. I need to be focused only on one thing; the good of my kingdom."

Edward snorted. "The weak then? I would challenge that I am stronger than you, brother."

"And you would lose that challenge."

Grinning brightly at his older brother, Edward said, "Will you deny the right to the Fount then?"

"What?"

"The reason York is marrying Susannah is for the Fount, yes? So if you deny that right-"

"I would never be able to do that without losing my head. Solovet would-"

"Fire her. I have tired of her anyways."

"She is my mother-in-law."

"So? Get rid of Judith too. Get rid of all of them." His brother chugged his beer then before saying, "'cept for Vikus. He's fine. Just send him to the Fount to mourn."

"You do realize that York and Royce will be quite put out by this as well."

"Hmmm." His brother thought for a moment before saying, "Kill them as well."

"And who shall govern the Fount for me, brother?"

"Why me, brother!"

"You?"

"Yes."

Lucien shook his head. "If I kill Judith, that kills my chance of having a child in the near future. You will need to be here, should something happen to me."

"This is our perfect, ideal world, brother," Edward told him. "You will never die. Not to mention, you can have anyone you wish for a wife and have as many children as you like."

"After all this?" Lucien shook his head. "Judith is my first and last wife. Even if she were to die tomorrow, I would not marry again. The old wench has ruined me."

"The Ice Queen could ruin anyone."

"You think she hates wench, she loathes that moniker." Lucien sighed, staring down at his mug for a moment. "She is a good wife though."

"Oh, don't-"

"She is rather brass and extremely hardheaded, but she has never done me wrong. She-"

"You always get this way when you drink. You romanticize everything."

Lucien snorted before taking a longer sip of his beer. "I do not. Judith has many faults and were I a lesser man, I would have had our marriage annulled that first week. But I own up to my commitments and she, though not easy to figure out at first, is simple once you spend some time around her. She is only her mother, just less…less everything, which is nice."

"Aye," the man agreed, raising his mug. "Vikus is a brave man."

"Honorable," Lucien said. "I'd have slit her throat long ago and thrown her body into the waterway."

"She is a snake," Edward said.

"The worst kind."

* * *

The mess hall, as always, turned more into a party at night. There was ale for all the soldiers and guards for a small fee and many of them brought in…looser women to accompany them.

Now it was not like Hamnet did not frequent there as well, but that was not his intention as he walked across the room, knowing exactly where he was headed.

York was a loud man, in battle and in jest. It was easy to spot him, but not so easy to get over to him. He was a very friendly man, or so Hamnet had heard, and had many guys standing around, listening to some outlandish story that the man was telling. Seated in his lap was a young woman who looked rather bored at the moment, the war stories no doubt bringing her no interest.

"I need to talk to you," Hamnet said in a loud voice when he finally penetrated the tight circle of guys, gathered around York. "Now."

Everyone in the group stopped talking when he spoke, even York. This did not shock Hamnet as he was something of the golden child of Regalia. His mother's high standings and this his skill in battle granted him many good things, but also was a detriment at times. At the moment though, he was hoping to use it to his advantage.

York stared at him for a moment before glancing around. "Your mother requests my-"

"No," he said coolly. "I do."

Again, there was a pause as York looked around. Slowly, the man said, "If it does not pertain to the army, I do not see-"

"You may either come speak with me in private or here now. Your choice."

The man seemed to consider his options before none too gingerly sliding the woman in his lap off and getting to his feet. Making a gesture with his hands, he said, "Lead the way."

Hamnet gave him a long stare before turning and heading right back out of the mess hall. The other man followed, though it was obvious to Hamnet that he was rather annoyed.

"What is it that you wanted then?" York asked once they were in the hallway. Hamnet only turned to face him with a frown.

"You are marrying my sister," Hamnet said then glaring at the other man. "And if you think for a moment that you are going to continue to treat her the way you did today, I-"

"I know not what you speak of," York said with a slight shrug. "I told her the truth. Should I lie to her then? She-"

"Do not spend this time arguing with me," Hamnet told him simply, leveling his gaze. "You had better spend your remaining days living life how you have been. Because the second this wedding happens, it all changes. You shall not-"

"Oh?" York took a step closer. "And who exactly is going to force this change?"

Hamnet patted his blade. Though York was larger than most his opponents, Hamnet knew enough about him to know that he was not as skilled as he would like to be. He used his size to his advantage and that won him most things. Still, Hamnet knew for a fact that he could out best the man in combat and did not waver from his position in the slightest.

"I am," Hamnet replied. "When you marry my sister, you will marry my sister. You will not treat her as if she is a shame to you, as if she is not good enough for you. You are lucky to even-"

"Are we done?" York shook his head slightly, turning around. "You had better run back to your mother. I am sure that her coattails are cold without you."

* * *

It was dark in the room, but Lucien could still feel his wife's eyes on him as he tried to sleep with his back to her. Not to mention he could hear her sigh every, oh, five seconds in an attempt to get his attention.

"What is it that you want, Judith?" he finally asked with a sigh of his own.

"What do I want?"

"You are looking at me."

"How do you know? With your back turned?"

"How do you know that my back is turned if you are not looking at me?"

"Lucien."

Sighing, he rolled onto his other side to stare at her. "Tell me quickly what it is, Judith, so I might go back to sleep. Please."

She stared at him for a minute, just lying there, before saying, "I have thought much on those men that we are sending into battle on the morrow."

"Good. You are slowly grasping the concept of empathy."

When she tried to roll onto her other side to give him her back, he caught her arm, stopping that.

"Luc-"

"I am sorry," he told her with a sigh. "Tell me then, Judith, what you are thinking."

Settling once more, she laid there before speaking. "My brother told me that my father wishes to speak with that gnawer he is so friendly with. In an attempt to fight for peace."

"Peace," Lucien snorted. "I want no peace. I-"

"Neither do I."

"Then why are we talking of it?"

Shifting slightly, she moved closer to him. "I am thinking only of the soldiers we must sacrifice to completely annihilate the gnawers."

"What has spurred this on?"

"My mother. When she spoke to me today, she mentioned her estimations for life loss."

"I am sure it is not troubling her."

"Not in the slightest."

Lucien sighed, staring into her eyes. "What do you wish for me to do then, Judith? Order your mother down when she prepares her troops on the morrow?"

"I do not know."

"Then you are not helping me."

"Lucien-"

"You are not timid, Judith. If you have a better solution, offer it up. You did not speak in the last meeting with your mother. You wish to put all the decisions off on me? This must be the first."

"You always wish for me to be more submissive"

Still, he just stared for a long moment. Then, slowly, he said, "I would appreciate it, Judith, if you just told me of your secret motive."

"Wh-"

"I am not stupid, woman. You wish for me to fight with your mother. Why?"

"Can I not just be concerned for the lives of our soldiers? Of which my brother and future brother-in-law both are? Just because you are king and rarely fight-"

"Is that it then? You wish for me to lead my troops into battle?" he asked, moving onto his back once more, staring at the ceiling. "Hn. Are you wishing me to be killed out there, woman?"

"No," she told him, moving closer still so she could reach out and touch him if she wished. They both knew though that it was really so she would be able to hit him if he got too out of hand. "Why would I wish your death?"

"To rule alone or with another. A more favorable other."

"It would take too much work to teach another now."

"Teach?"

"Train."

He snorted. "I was born to be a king. You are the one that had to be trained. You were a horrible queen."

"Hardly. You were so timid, right after your father died, why-"

"My father had just been killed fighting gnawers, Judith. If your father was killed-"

"It would not affect my day to day habits."

"Of course not," he said with a shake of his head. "You are heartless."

"And you are not?"

"I have much heart, wife. I-"

"Do not call me that."

"What? Wife? You are my wife."

"It is demeaning."

He gave a slight humorless laugh. "Being married to me is demeaning?"

"Very."

"What would you be doing now, Judith, if not married to me? Your mother would have done as she did with your sister and gave you off to some brute to get control of a family or that sort of thing. You are lucky to get me. Especially so young."

"I do not see it that way."

"You and I learned to rule together," he argued. "We made mistakes together. It was not me directing you. We were equals."

"We shall never be equal."

He took his wife's signature then, giving a long eye roll. "I suppose you are above me?"

"Always."

Lucien shut his eyes then. "You have no plan for anything, Judith. If I do not go through with sending those men, so what? I will have to send them later, when the gnawers come after us again. This is not a winnable situation. I am sorry."

She shifted, though only slightly, to get more comfortable. He was expecting her to move away from him once more, but she did not.

"In the morning, I shall speak with my mother myself then, I suppose."

"It shall do no good, I am sure, but you are welcome to. She is your mother, after all."

"Perhaps even convince her to send this York fellow out to be slaughtered."

"I knew your cared for your sister."

"I am joking. I wish for Royce to hurry up and pass so York and my sister can go live in the Fount."

"Judith-"

"Well, not die necessarily, but at least resign."

He only laughed slightly, an honest one that time, reaching out blindly with one hand to lay it on her head. She shoved him away of course and rolled onto her other side, but he still only smiled.

"Is that what you think about me as well, wife?"

"If you continue to refer to me in that way, yes."

"You're out of luck," he told he. "I never plan to abdicate."

"No one plans to."

"Mmmm. If I live well past my years and my son is more than ready to take over, I shall abdicate and allow him to have the throne." He opened his eyes then, turning his head to look at her. "So if you wish to see me out of power, you first must give me that son."

"I believe you are forgetting your involvement in that."

That time when he reached out to rest a hand on her, she didn't move.

"Aye, wench. I never forget."


	3. Chapter 3

The Queen, the Murderer, and the Governor's Wife

Chapter 3

The party was a regal affair in which Judith and Lucien mostly stood off to the side together, keeping up appearances as they should. They spent most receptions this way and had found ways to keep themselves amused, usually with Judith making snide remarks about the people hosting it. This backfired in that case, as it was her sister's wedding. Though that didn't stop her from attempting it.

"I give it a week before he kills her in her sleep. Or vise versa."

"Judith."

"Oh, we've said worse about others."

"Aye," Lucien agreed, though he did not feel too good about that either. He was supposed to be king, after all. Though he knew from hearing his father talk that that man hadn't been too kind to those beneath him either. "Still, we should be supportive. Or something like that."

She snorted before taking a long sip of the wine glass in her hands. "You were not at your brother's wedding."

"My brother was underaged, truly, marrying to a woman four years older than him. And what do you know about-"

"You escorted me, do you not remember? To the wedding? We had only been married a few weeks. Then your father died right after."

"It was a very busy time," he said simply.

Judith let it go, instead allowing her eyes to roam around the room, survey it. Only the crème de la crème had been invited, after all. Considering the status of most of Susannah's family and then York's father's standing, it was not shocking.

"Did you…care to dance?" Lucien asked finally, glancing at his wife. Honestly, he was hoping to pawn her off on someone else once they were out there, on the floor. For one thing, she was wearing a dress, which he never really cared to see her in. Being a queen, she truly should have been wearing one far more often than she did, but she constantly used the threat of a gnawer attack as an excuse. He never pushed the issue though, as he did few things with her.

"When do we ever dance, Lucien?"

"Hn." He looked down into his mug, thinking. "We danced at our wedding. I remember."

"Our parents forced us into it." She glanced at him then, giving him a once over. "Besides, you were so horrid at it, that I've just decided never to again."

"As if you were so great."

"I was," she told him in that offhanded way she had. "It was customary, I thought, when I found out that I was becoming queen. Then I found out that I was marrying such a horrid king-"

"I have tired of the word horrid for the day. Try to be more original." He shook his head before downing half his mug of ale. So it was going to one of those nights. Huh. Not like he was shocked. Judith rarely behaved on days when she was not the center of attention. He was sure that it was killing her inside, her sister getting some consideration. "Besides, wench, I was a king in training. I had many things to learn. Dancing was not on the top of my list. I had no mother to pretend that it was important."

"Do not call me that," she told him, giving him a dirty look.

"My servant?"

"That is not what it means."

"It is what I mean by it. You are my wife. You serve me."

"You know exactly what you are-"

"Quiet, wench."

He knew that she was not brave enough to douse him in wine in front of not only many of the most well-known people of the Found and Regalia, but also her mother. If there was anyone that could reign his wife in, it was her mother.

"Lucien, you had better-"

"Sister!"

Both Lucien and Judith looked away from one another long enough to acknowledge Hamnet, who came bounding upon them with two cups of ale in his hands and countless more in his belly.

"Having fun yet, brother?" Lucien asked, glad for the man's entrance into the conversation, if only because it saved him from his wife's wrath. "Quite the party, yes?"

"Most definitely," Hamnet agreed, swaying slightly on his feet. Judith gave him a look of disgust, the one she usually reserved for her twin. Lucien knew she resented him, at least somewhat, though he just figured it was because he was the son. He was allowed not only to go off to war, but also not get married. Both things denied to her by her mother just because she had been the oldest daughter and was forced to become queen. The horror.

"Mine was better," Judith said, making a face at a man passing them by. Lucien only shook his head before scanning the small gathering of people for his own brother. He spotted him easily, where he was dancing happily with his wife, Valeria, grinning and no doubt intoxicated. Good for him. At least one of them was having fun. "In most ways."

"Yours was meant to be, Judith," Lucien told her with a sigh. "You were becoming…what were you becoming?"

"You have had too much to drink," she told him simply before looking at her brother. "You as well, I am sure. Where is that woman then, Hamnet? The one that you were with during the ceremony? Did you not escort her here?"

"Aye," he said, nodding his head. "Yet she has…she has… I am no longer escorting her."

"Never get married," Lucien told him then with a shake of his head. "Not only can you not stop escorting her, she is the only one you ever can- Oh, Judith, be serious."

She ignored him though as she walked off. It was not his comments though (she made worse ones about him to his face and behind his back constantly) that caused her to leave. It was her finally singling her sister out in the crowd, shocked to find her alone. It was her sisterly duty to amend this after all…or in Judith's case, add more injury to the wound.

"Here you are, Susannah," she said as she approached the younger woman. Her sister only smiled at her meekly, though she did not rise from her seat at one of the tables.

"Hello, Judith," she greeted back, openly staring at her, no doubt waiting to be saved. "Are you…are you having fun, sister?"

Judith snorted before shaking her head. "Of course not."

"O-Oh."

"However," she began again, coming to stand next to the table. "It is not my wedding. Though that was not fun either-"

"Well, you were quite drunk then."

"-I always thought that you would enjoy yours," Judith said before frowning at her sister, to let her know that the last comment had not gone unnoticed. Susannah only looked down, sighing slightly.

"It is only…well…I wish to have fun."

"Then why aren't you?"

She sighed, looking up at her sister again. "York is not…he does not…"

Judith had honestly gone over there to make her sister miserable. Honest she had. However, just one look at the poor girl made even her ice heart defrost a few degrees. Sighing loudly, she abandoned that plan for a new one.

"You do not need him to enjoy yourself, Susannah," she told her simply, looking the young woman in the eyes. "Honest. And if you do things the way I have told you, you will need him for very little. He is your husband, fine, but that does not make him anything more. Lucien and I do many things without one another. Especially have fun. Honestly, I cannot remember the last time I enjoyed his company."

She was trying to get her sister to smile, but it did not work. Finally the older woman reached down ad pulled the eighteen year old up to her feet.

"I may be the most uptight person you know, but at least I do not look it at the moment." Judith downed the rest of her wine before turning and looking for one of the servants walking by. Quickly taking two mugs of ale from the man she turned back to her sister.

"Drink."

"Sister, I do not-"

"If you are going to get through being married to this man, you are going to learn to," she told her simply. "You think that I drank before I was married?"

"Well, I know that you did, so-"

"Drink."

Susannah did not like it though, she never had. Even wine did not suit her as it did her sister.

Eventually, Judith bored of her prude sister and left her once more, which was much of a plus for Susannah, who immediately sat the ale down on a table before scurrying in the opposite direction of her sister, as not to be found by her again. Judith was bad when she was her normal self, but there was very little that was worse than when she was trying to be helpful. It was truly awful.

In her alacrity to get away, Susannah did not watch closely enough to where she was going. She had this problem quite frequently. She would get so worked up, good or bad, and usually ended up stumbling or running into someone. It was the latter that happened that time.

It was York that she ran into, luckily not knocking over his drink in his hand. She knew he would be most mad if that happened. He did not seem too elated to see her in that moment, but she did not hold it against him. She had honestly been avoiding him since the ceremony, though that was more due to the fact she was nervous about the events to come. It was not hard anyways, for as soon as they arrived at the reception, he went off with friends. She expected women as well, but he was turning out to not be so disrespectful as to do it at their own wedding. Or perhaps it was for the fact her mother was around. She was in control of his life as a soldier after all.

"Here you are then," he said, stepping away from the men he had been talking to, as to give her a look over. She just stared up at him sheepishly, having been ready to apologize to whomever it was that she ran into. When she found it to be her new husband however, she could only stare. "I was about to go looking for you."

"M-Me?" she asked, not being able to help the hitch in her voice.

"Aye," York said, nodding his head before taking a long sip from the mug in his hand. "It is almost time."

"Time?"

He nodded again. "To go. It is getting late and should we stay, I shall only get drunker. I am the only one of the two of us that know the way back to my home, after all. It shall be good to get there before I am too far gone to remember the way, yes?"

Numbly, she nodded her own head that time. His home. Right. Yes. She was going there. She knew that. It was only…only…she really did not wish to.

"It is not like me to leave a party early," he told her then before reaching out to pat her on the shoulder. "Go. Tell your mother, father, and siblings goodbye. I have my own things to attend to. Do not go far. I will need to find you when I am done."

Again with that weak nod. It was enough for York who merely turned, taking long sips from his mug as he did so. Susannah only stood there for a moment before _carefully_ picking her way through the crowd. She knew it was wrong, but she did not wish to see any of her family. They were the ones doing this to her, sending her off to be with this…this…man. The thought alone made her nauseous and ill. And she knew that that feeling would not be going away any time soon.

* * *

"Did you see that woman that my brother left the ceremony with? I do not know whose daughter she was or if she was one of the women York involves himself with, but he has no business entangling himself with such a woman."

Lucien only made a soft noise as he slowly sank into his bed. His thoughts were mostly on his own brother, who had gotten into some sort of a fight with Valeria before the night had ended. Was it wrong that this brought joy to Lucien? More than likely, yes. However, he did not care. His brother's marriage was far too happy far too often.

"I mean, honestly, did you take notice of her at all? I am sure that you did. How could you not? Even Father would have noticed her and he has been so entranced by his own thoughts recently. Ever since we caught him attempting to make peace behind our backs, actually."

Judith kept on, but Lucien stopped listening, only watching in the dim firelight of a single torch as his wife undressed for the night, being extremely careful with her dress. She did not like the thing, but she was raised well enough to know when you have something good and how to care for it.

She was looking at him then, expectantly. What did she wish for then? She must have asked him something.

"Hmmm?"

"I asked if you shall be requiring anything tonight."

"As in what, wench?"

"More food or wine, Lucien," she told him with a frown. "I am going to think up a name for you as well, you understand. And it shall be far worse."

He merely shook his head at her, hardly listening as she called out something to their night servant who was waiting outside the closed curtain partitioning off their room. Something about how they were content for the night or something to that extent at least.

Watching her once more, Lucien sighed as she took the torch from their room and placed it in a holder outside before returning. She was wearing very little and he wished that she would hurry up and get to bed, as she was keeping him from his own sleep.

"Did you see my sister leave then? She looked completely stricken."

He finally found his voice then, after she had finished taking off all her excessive jewelry and made her way into bed.

"It is extremely stressful for her, I am sure. You did not look much unalike when the time came on your own wedding day, might I remind you."

"And you were not?" Judith gave him a look as she settled on her side of the bed. "At least she is getting a man. I was given a scared, inept little boy-"

"I was very much adept."

"Hardly."

"I-"

"Oh, do not whine, Lucien. We were both equally as…inexperienced. It was horrid for us both."

"I thought that we discussed the word horrid earlier in the night?"

"Do not anger me, Lucien."

"I? Anger you? You insult me at every turn and yet you-"

"You call me wench."

"In a very…loving way."

"Save me the torture. You love no one."

"I love my kingdom," he told her simply. "What more do I need to think about?"

Judith nestled into a pillow then, closing her eyes. "At least this is all over and we can find a new standard once more."

"The night is far from dead, Judith."

"For my sister? Yes. For you? It died many, many hours previous."

He frowned before turning onto his side to face her. "If I had known that, I would have found more to drink before I wound up here."

She made a gesture with one arm. "You are welcome to go do so."

She knew he wouldn't and he didn't. Instead, he just continued to watch her, though her eyes were shut.

"Your mother seemed very pleased with the ceremony, at least. Her and Royce both."

"Of course Solovet was pleased," Judith said with disdain. "She got what she wanted, regardless of the consequence."

"Your sister had to be married off some time," Lucien said with a shake of his head. "Not to mention, Hamnet told me that he had a word with York."

"He can have many words with York for all the good it shall do. They are both too inept to-"

"Are we stopping on horrid and starting on inept?"

Judith opened her eyes then only to roll them. Even in the darkness he knew she did. "It is unfair, is all I am meaning to say."

"What is unfair?"

"York is getting a pure young girl for his wedding. Hamnet does not have to marry at all. My mother claims to pave way for women and yet she mistreats them at every turn."

"When there is a woman to be married, Solovet will send your brother off," Lucien assured her with slight smile. "Pure, you say?"

She moved to hit him. "Keep your thoughts of my sister to-"

He caught her hand. "Why think of the imitation when I have you?"

"Go to sleep, Lucien. You are drunk," she told him, jerking out of his hold before rolling onto her side away from him.

"I shall never understand you, woman," he told her harshly to her back, glowering almost. "You tell others that I treat you harshly, so when I try to be alluring, you-"

"I wish for you to be nothing, Lucien, because that is what you are to me. Sleep now. We must rise in the morning. The party is over. It is time to think of war and death once more. We lost ten men last week. Let us focus on not losing anymore."

* * *

York was quite drunk when they arrived at his home. It was more of an apartment, tiny and cramped, and outside of the palace. Susannah could not remember the days before her mother and father were so high ranking and lived outside the palace, so this was a first for her.

"Your things," he said, nodding over at a corner of the small open area that they walked into. There was a place for a fire pit for food preparations, though it looked mostly unused, as well as a tiny couch in there. A small, un-partitioned doorway led to a tiny room where there was a bed and nothing else. "Your mother had them brought here. We can deal with getting them some place later, yes?"

Susannah could only nod as her husband walked further into the place, heading towards the back room. She was quick to follow, though she felt downright sick to her stomach at the thought.

York began to remove his belt and swords as she came in behind him. He hardly glanced at her as he went to set them up against a certain wall, close to the bed, no doubt their normal place. He was moving to begin to undress when he glanced behind him and remembered that he had company. Or rather, he had a wife. A new addition from that morning.

He fought off annoyance, just from the way she was standing there, staring nervously at him as she made this terrified face. He did not have to ask to know what was bothering her. As intoxicated as he was, he merely sighed before turning to face her.

"Susannah," he said softly, staring down at her, watching her face in the soft torchlight. "Do you…do you wish to…do you wish for that? Right now?"

She didn't answer for a minute, only staring at him. Then, slowly, she looked at the ground, blushing deeply. "I…we are married now. You are my husband. I-"

"Just answer me," he said articulating the best he could, more for his own sake than anything. If the answer was no, he just wished to sleep and get over the alcohol he had consumed.

She looked up at him then, staring into his eyes. "You wish to. Yes?"

Taking a step closer to her, he reached out to lay a hand on her arm, shocked when she flinched away from him. Then, taking a deep breath, he said slowly, "I am not some sort of…horrible person, Susannah. I wanted this no more than you. I will not hold you down and force you into it. I do not mean to be…violent towards you. Ever."

She still only watched. "Then you are fine with-"

"Aye," he said, nodding his head slightly before sighing. "You are only a child, after all. You-"

"I am not a child," she retorted then as he clearly hit a point of contusion within her. Her brother and sister constantly called her that. Her mother too. And it was not true. She was an adult, just the same as them. Even better, really. She would be a doctor. She would save lives.

All they ever did was end them.

"I could be fooled," he mumbled, moving away from her then to go back to stripping himself of his clothing. Susannah looked quickly away, though he didn't seem bashful at all. After, he moved to slip beneath the sheets with a sigh.

"You may sleep on that side," he told her with a yawn as he settled in, nodding towards the opposite half of the bed. "Either that or the couch. We shall work something out on the morrow, I suppose. Whatever your decision, stay quiet. I must awake and train tomorrow and wish to get my sleep now."

She watched him for a moment as he laid on his stomach, completely oblivious to her. Cautiously she moved to undress as well before going to get into the side of the bed he did not occupy. If she could not fulfill her marital duties, she could at least cross one hurdle and manage sleeping in bed with him. It would not be so bad. She shared a bed with Hamnet before, when they were younger and she was afraid of the dark. Never Judith, though that would be a shock to no one who heard it.

York's breathing evened out quickly and not soon after, he was asleep, just like that. Susannah was much more reserved, however, holding absolutely still for long periods of time, afraid of disturbing him. She did not realize that York was so intoxicated by that point that nothing short of an attack could arouse him from his slumber.

It was shocking to her, when she awoke the next morning, as she did not remember ever finding slumber. It was also astonishing to find York was already up, as if like clockwork, busy doing pushups in the tiny space their room allowed.

"Oy," he grumbled when he saw her sit up. "Are you normally a late riser then?"

She frowned before glancing over at him. Blushing slightly, she took in the fact that he was shirtless and sweating, completely unconcerned with her discomfort.

"N-No," she told him, looking off. "I have no duties today."

"Duties? What duties?"

"I am studying to be a doctor. You know this."

He grunted, continuing his workout. "What do you do then? On days when you are free?"

"I mostly spend time around the palace."

"That is no longer your home," he told her simply. "Find things to do here."

"You…you wish for me to clean for you then?"

"No," he told her with a snort. "If you wish, I shall not stop you, but there is little for you to clean. I meant in the city. Something to occupy yourself. Either that or my bond shall take you up to the High Hall, if you wish to go back to the palace."

"Your bond?"

"Aye. Rhea. She took us from the High Hall after the party."

Susannah nodded slightly. "I do not…have a bond."

He merely grunted, uninterested. Slowly, he lowered himself completely to the ground before pushing up to a standing position.

"You wish for me to call for her then? Rhea? To take you back to the palace?"

The way he was treating her, speaking to her n such a tone, was as if she were a child. Determined to not look in such a way, she shook her head before slowly standing.

"I can find my own way into the palace."

York merely grunted again. "Suit yourself."

* * *

"My, I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Yes," Judith agreed with her mother as her younger sister came into the dining hall. "In fact, I am shocked to find you able to even walk."

Solovet about snorted the water through her nose then before shooting her oldest daughter the deadliest of glares. Lucien, at the head of the table as always, merely sighed. It had been a long day and it was only luncheon.

"Judith," he mumbled his warning, knowing well enough that her mother was enough of a threat to stop harassing her sister.

Susannah merely blushed while Judith rolled her eyes before going back to the plate in front of her.

"I assumed that you would spend the day with your husband, dear," Solovet corrected her previous statement, giving Judith such a look that there was no way she would dare turn the statement as she had before.

"He is busy training," Susannah told her mother as she went to take a place at the table as well. It was rare for her mother to join them for a meal, much less her father. He was at the end of the table, looking over some sort of a scroll or something, not even acknowledging her.

"Training," Solovet repeated slowly. "I knew that he took his work seriously, but-"

"It's for the better then," Judith spoke up once more. "Now I am able to share the such exciting news that-"

"You are going to bother me to no end today, aren't you?" Lucien responded with a frown.

"News?" Susannah asked slowly, looking around at the members of her family. The only one missing was Hamnet, but he did not like to eat with them, instead preferring to eat his meals with fellow soldiers.

"It appears that Valeria is with child," Solovet said nonchalantly as she picked at her meal. Lucien sighed at that, while only Judith seemed interested. Though it was to be noted that Susannah knew from personal experience that it was not good to have Judith interested in any faction of your life.

"O-Oh," Susannah said before bowing her head slightly towards Lucien. "You must congratulate your brother and sister-in-law for me."

Lucien nodded at her while Solovet only sighed and Judith rolled her eyes.

"What?" Susannah asked. "Why is wrong to-"

"Because, sister," Judith began though she could tell it was not truly her she was speaking to. "Edward and Valeria have been married for as long as I and Lucien and yet I have yet to have a child."

"Oh," Susannah said, glancing around the table then. "I didn't-"

"It is your duty, Judith," Solovet told her with a frown. "I am not pushing this for no reason. I am only trying to-"

"This is no the place for such a discussion, Solovet," Vikus said then, letting them all know that he had been listening the entire time. "You have already said your peace, as has Judith. Please-"

"I am telling the truth, Vikus," she said, making a face at him before looking at her daughter. "You are getting no younger. What happens when your younger sister has a child before you as well? Do you wish for-"

"Enough," Lucien said then, frowning at the head of his army. He was rare to stick up for Judith, but he clearly did not like the way the conversation was headed. "My brother is having a child. Does it matter to any of you? No. So do not speak of it again in my presence."

Solovet sat up taller then, as she did not take well to being bossed around. However, Lucien did for all intents and purposes outrank her.

Judith glanced at him, but he only looked away. There was nothing to be said between the two of them anyhow.

"Come now, Solovet," Vikus said after clearing his throat. "I am sure there is much for the two of us to do, yes?"

She gave her oldest another long stare before slowly getting to her feet. "Yes. There is."

Vikus just went over to Susannah and patted her on the shoulder. He whispered something in her ear about how proud he was of her and that he loved her, before he turned to follow his wife out of the room.

"Your mother is a horrid little woman that crumbles when one actually stands up to her," Lucien told them both then, more as an afterthought than anything else.

"Why, husband," Judith whispered, "just hearing you say that makes me fear that you know _nothing_ about the head of your army."


	4. Chapter 4

The Queen, the Murderer, and the Governor's Wife

Chapter 4

York was sleeping soundly, stretched out across the couch in the front room of his little apartment, snoring softly. It was the sound of his new wife coming in, sobbing, that awoke him.

"What is wrong?" he groaned, sitting up then, blinking in the dim lighting. It took him a second to remember exactly who Susannah was, but her crying still sprung him into action. When he remembered who she was, he jumped up. "Susannah?"

She only sniffled, coming further into the apartment. "N-Nothing. I-"

"Are you hurt?" York might not be fond of the woman, but she was still only that; a woman. And he did not want anyone to harm her. She was his now. His. "Tell me. Who-"

"I am fine, York," she told him, looking to the ground as he came to stand in front of her. He towered over her so much that he had to stare down at her. "I only-"

"Did someone hurt you? What?"

"Nothing like that, no. I only-"

"Was it-"

"York. It is nothing."

He frowned, still just staring at her. "Then why are you crying?"

She sniffled again. "I-I fought with my sister and she-"

"You cannot…Susannah." He shook his head then, turning to walk away from her and go lay back down. "It is bad enough that we are stuck together, but this crying is not going to last. You are grown. You should not-"

"I did not mean to! And I was not coming to you for help regardless. I only came home. I assumed you working. I did not-"

"Why are you not working then?" he asked. "And what forces you and your sister to spend so much time together when it only succeeds in making you both miserable?"

"And what forces you to…to…" She started crying again causing him to groan, staring at her.

"Come over here then, Susannah," he sighed, sitting up then and patting the seat next to him. It had been four days into their marriage and so far he had gotten nothing out of it but a moody teenaged girl. When his father was convincing him how great the marriage would be, he said that getting a younger woman would be a wonderful thing. So far all it had done with give York many, many headaches.

She only stood there, staring at him. "Why?"

He made a face. "I am going to…listen to you, I suppose. Will that make you stop…crying? Make you be quiet?"

She covered her face with her hands again, blushing. "Why do you care anyways then?"

He didn't. However, she had awoken him from his post-training nap and there was no way he would find sleep again. Not if he planned to still head out to the mess hall later to drink. He would surely oversleep otherwise.

"Because I am tired of listening to your tears constantly. It has not been a week, Susannah, and already I am learning to hate you."

That apparently wasn't the right thing to say either as she only began to sob louder. He only groaned again, moving to stand once more.

"I am…sorry, for hurting your feelings," he told her then, staring at her. "I just am not used to emotional women. Or emotional anything. Just stop crying, Susannah. Please."

She sniffled, looking up at him once more. "I-I'm sorry. I just-"

"Did you…need something?" York looked around then for something to give her. "Were you hungry? Or-"

"N-No."

"Okay, well, do you…want to go out with me? I am headed to the mess hall. You can come, if you wish."

He really hadn't wanted to take her along. Ever. In his few days of marriage, he had gone there every night, only to drink. He had yet to figure out how to mix other women into his marriage or even if he was going to. Bringing her there would only ruin that even more.

"No," she told him, sounding miserable. Another sniffle. "I think I will find something here to do."

He should have just left it at that. He truly should have. He had been more than nice to her already. Still, York wasn't heartless. He honestly wasn't. He never planned on being committed to one woman, but he had never hurt a woman either. And she just looked so sad and upset. How could he be mean to her?

"What will you do here? No." He shook his head. "You shall come with me."

"I do not…drink."

He blinked. Then he frowned. "Why not?"

"Why would I?"

Hmmm. They were at quite an impasse there.

He only stared down at her for a moment. "Well, I do not know."

"Why do you drink?"

He let out a long breath. "You are very annoying when you are inquisitive."

He was afraid that would send her off into another round of tears, but she only giggled slightly, staring at him. Oh, good. She thought he was kidding.

He wasn't.

"Come on," he said then, smiling at her slightly. "I will take you and you can watch me drink. And if you decide you like it too, even better. If not, then, well, at least you can say we spent sometime together, right? Isn't that what you wanted before?"

When she nodded, he patted her gently on the shoulder. Great. She had just ruined his night. And he couldn't even be angry, as he was the one that made her ruin it. The worst part was that he didn't even like this woman.

* * *

"You are angry with me."

"Not angry. Disappointed, perhaps, but not angry. I was expecting it anyhow."

Hamnet sighed. He really didn't want to listen to Lucien and his sister argue, but that was what he got for accepting their dinner invitation. He thought it best not to deny it, however, when he heard how Judith had lashed out at Susannah earlier that day for something as simple as commenting that Valeria would be a good mother. That had set Judith off for at least an hour, or so Hamnet had heard. His poor younger sister had left in tears according to a few of the guards he had spoken to, though that wasn't too shocking. Susannah could hardly get through the day with out bawling to begin with.

"Are we boring you, Hamnet?" his twin asked, frowning at his noise. "I do wish to keep your attention."

"Judith-"

"I have tired of your subtle warnings, Lucien. My name is not a warn-"

"Aye, wench, be quiet." He looked up at her. "Like that one better?"

Hamnet groaned then, shaking his head slightly. "You know, I think I have finished my meal. Good day, Lucien. The same to you, wench."

You could hardly hear his sister yelling after him over her husband's laughter. He just kept on though, knowing that she would not follow him. She was Lucien's problem.

"Here you are. I've been looking for you."

Hamnet frowned as his mother fell into step with him. "Solovet. I was just on my way to-"

"I do not rather care," she told him bluntly. "I need you to come with me to the war room, immediately."

"Oh. Should I get Lucien and Jud-"

"No."

"M-Mother-"

"I wish to speak with you alone on a few things," she told him simply. "And there is no place better to be alone. And there is no other place to do so without interruption. Believe me, I am doing nothing backhanded. I would never dream of it."

Hamnet only nodded, because really, there was no way he could deny his mother. They were fighting with the gnawers currently, which meant that she was her cold self. He knew that once they went back to normal, when all the fighting stopped, she would go back to her more reserved self. He just had to wait for that to happen.

While he was dreading whatever it was his mother wished to discuss, York was feeling just as horrible about the situation he had presented himself with. When he first invited Susannah to come with him, he thought that she would be all nervous and ruin everything. Not to mention he figured she'd put a damper on his drinking. And yes, she was nervous and bashful like always, but she wasn't ruining things. No, not her.

Never before had York felt what he was feeling, watching her interact with the other soldiers. She was acting so naïve and cute, which was a direct opposite to the women that they normally had milling around. She was so young too. He could not blame the other men for holding conversations with her and tempting her with drinks and food. He did, however, hate every last one of them in that moment. Honestly, he could have murdered all of them without a second thought.

Which was just silly, really. He had told Susannah more or less that their marriage was a sham, just something to please their parents. And it was just that. A joke of a marriage. He did not want her and he had made that abundantly clear to her. He had even told her that he planned to continue his activities with other women through out their union. And he had planned to, no matter what Hamnet threatened.

…Still, watching her then, speaking to one of his buddies, leaning close to him to hear over all the noise in the mess hall, he couldn't help the feeling bumbling up through his veins. Because she was his, ultimately. No matter what was fake and what was real, those vows she said bound her to him. He owned her. She was his wife, no one else's. And no, he did not think that it worked the reverse way, but it was just as well. She was a woman. She would do what he wanted, not the other way around.

York was on his fourth beer then and in his green-eyed stare, he somehow lost Susannah in the crowd. She must have gone off with one of his friend. But where to? The woman was afraid to sleep in the same bed with him! There was no way one of the men had…unless it was just him. Unless she just did not want him, specifically him. That was just as likely, wasn't it?

"York!"

She appeared then, next to him, giggling, her skin flushed. Where had she been?

"Is this what you do here then?" she asked him as he only stared at him. "Drink? You do not even talk to others?"

He let out a slow breath then, shaking his head before addressing her. "Have you had your fill of men then?"

The way he phrased it bothered her and she stumbled on her words. "W-What?"

"Have you finished speaking with the others? If so, I would like to leave."

"Leave?" she asked with a frown. "Why would we leave? You usually stay here for hours. We have only just arrived. Was there something else you wished to do?"

He wanted to be angry with her. He really did. But how could he when she just looked so…so…innocent? As if she had done no wrong? And had she? He told her to be social and she was. Was it her fault that people liked her so much?

…Yes. It was.

"Or is it rather that you would like me to leave?" Susannah was still speaking, though he was mostly focusing on his beer. "Is that it? Am I…embarrassing to you?"

Yes. No. Sort of.

"No," he told her flatly. "Go enjoy yourself. I am fine here."

"You look so…angry," she said softly, staring at him. "Have I done something displeasing to you?"

"Why do you care then?" he asked her, frowning.

"I-I only-"

"I brought you here so you could find someone else to spend your time with," he lied to her, staring down at his drink then. "Go then. And I shall do the same."

She frowned at him then before slowly walking off. "If that's what you want, York."

He didn't. He just stood there, even still, drinking more and watching. Observing. He did not know what he would do, should one of those men touch her or her get too close to one, but he was certain it would be something unpleasant.

Jealous. He was jealous. And he honestly wasn't even sure why. It wasn't like he wanted Susannah. Honestly, if the whole thing could be annulled in the next hour, he would jump at the chance. However, as it stood, not only did he not want her, he also didn't want anyone else to have her. At all.

Susannah for her part was wholly confused by his behavior. She kept looking back at him, even after she was swept away by another one of his friends, who was speaking to her loudly about something. She couldn't concentrate, however, just continuing to glance over at her husband.

"Is he alright?" she finally asked the man.

"No, he died. Believe me, the wound was very-"

"No, not…I'm sorry. I wasn't listening." She blushed then, staring up at him sheepishly. The older man only smiled at her, as if in forgiveness. "I meant York. He's rather-"

"Aw, do not pay him any attention. I'm sure he's sulking about something or other. Lost a bet or something along those lines. Nothing you did, I'm sure."

That relieved her. After all, who knew York better than his fellow soldiers?

He was sulking though, that was for sure. In fact, the longer he watched her interacting with other men, the angrier he got. Did she think that was acceptable then? Probably, after that speech he had given her. Sigh. He would just have to show her then, that he was just as serious on his end. He would find a woman then, one that would take him home with her. And would Susannah not understand then, just how serious he was?

The problem was, however, that York couldn't focus on any other woman. He tried. Oh, did he try. But he kept just looking around for Susannah, as if she were a child and he needed to keep an eye on her. And didn't he? It was a rather tense time outside of the walls. The men were all rather affected like this. Sure, she had some protection, just from her namesake, but what if one of them didn't know what family she belonged to? What then?

It was his job to protect her, he decided. What if he didn't, huh? He had no doubt that if something happened to her, her family would hold him directly responsible. Not only her brother, but also the Queen. Sure, Susannah and Judith did not appear to get along well, but he had no doubt in his mind that her older sister would deliver him harsh punishment should something happen to her. Maybe not official punishment, but he knew that he would most definitely lose the Fount, if not his life in some underhanded way.

He kept account too, in his drunken mind, of every man that even spoke to his new wife. Every single one of them. He had never harbored a grudge, not truly, but he was fearing there was no other way to handle such a situation. They would all pay for disrespecting him. Even if he had publicly told them all that he cared not for his wife, she was still that. His.

It was Susannah in the end that came to him, requesting that they head home. She told him that she had some sort of training or something in the morning, for her studies. He didn't listen. He only silently followed her home, a random flier she knew in the High Hall giving them a lift there. He had not seen Rhea in a few hours and assumed she found her own entertainment for the night.

"That was most fun," Susannah assured her husband as they came into their home. "Thank you much for inviting me. I have never-"

"Be quiet," he sighed as they came into the dark apartment. "Your voice causes my head to ache."

She frowned slightly before looking up. "Sorry…I mean, I didn't mean to talk. Sorry. No, sorry for speaking then as well. And then. I-"

"You sound like a child," he told her gruffly as he headed into their tiny bedroom. "I am sleeping now. I find it best that you do as well."

"Of course," she mumbled. "Sor-"

"Susannah," he said. "Enough."

She only nodded, still slightly squeamish about watching him undress. It was such a silly thing, too, as she was going to be a doctor. She would see many people, both men and women, in nothing at all. Not to mention, eventually York would require her to…to…to be…_intimate_ with him. She would have to get used to…to…well, get used to a lot of things, honestly.

York ignored her though as he moved to get into bed, flailing out with a loud groan. Susannah only watched for a moment before sighing and moving to strip down before getting into bed as well.

He did not find sleep so easy that night. All the others, he had fallen into a deep slumber rather quickly and she had been able to debate her movements silently to herself. This time, however, he just laid there flat on his stomach, arms coiled above his head, breathing heavily. She only laid on her back, as far away from him as possible, fearful of being reprimanded.

"How long will it take?"

She glanced at him then. "W-What?"

"How long shall it take? For you to become a doctor?"

She swallowed. "I-I must pass many tests. I am not sure. A year or more."

"And you can continue these studies in the Fount? When we go?"

The Fount. Ha. She had lived in Regalia her whole life. She only went to the Fount when her mother or father had to and they invited her to go along. And even then, she did not stay long. Those from Regalia usually looked on those from the Fount with disdain for their inaction when it came to war and combat. Her sister told her, when they first decided to marry her off so her mother could have better control of it, that that was where she belong, really. In the Fount. With the other weaklings.

"I am sure I can. The Fount needs doctors too. You told me as much."

"Of course they do. And you will not see as many gruesome injuries there." He let out a long sigh. "I am sure you are most pleased with that."

"No," she said before she could get he words out.

"No?"

"I didn't mean-" she tried to backtrack, but he wouldn't let her.

"What were you going to say? If we are going to at least be civil with one another, you are going to have to stop being so timid."

She blushed deeply, her whole skin becoming inflamed, no doubt. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Why would you wish to see war wounds?" He rolled onto his side, facing her then. She couldn't look at him though and only stared up into the darkness. "If you were to stay here, it would be inevitable."

"It is what makes you strong," she told him softly. "My sister says that I am weak. I cannot fight. So if I am able to heal those who fight, to see what horrible injuries they have, then maybe she will-"

"Your sister is wicked to you."

"N-No! She's our Queen, York. She-"

He grunted. "When we go to the Fount, you shall be far from her. If that is not enough of a reason to wish to go, I do not know what is."

"I love my sister."

"Love. You love everything, don't you?" He shook his head slightly then, still just staring at her. "You remind me of an eight-year-old at times."

That brought up her anger, as it always did. There was nothing she hated more than when her family called her a child, treated her like one. She was not. She was just as much of an adult as all of them!

"I-"

"Do not start that again. Yes, I know that you are grown, just as I," he told her. "It is not always a bad thing, innocence. It got you enough attention, when we were in the hall today."

She frowned then, glancing over at him. "What?"

"If you knew the things that those men wished to do to you, you would have stuck closer to me." He snorted. "You are not with your sister or mother now, Susannah. You are with me. And when you are not with me, you are alone. You look like neither Solovet nor Judith. Even I did not know who you were when I met you, that day in the hospital. Others wish to harm you. Even men that protected you before. Do not trust so easily."

She paused for a moment at that before asking, "And what do you wish to do?"

"What do I wish?" Snorting, he went on. "I told you before, Susannah, that I shall not hurt you. If I _wished_ I could have held you down and raped you the first night! And who would have said anything? It is not doubt what they were all expecting. But I did not. Because I am not evil. I won't hurt you. I may not always care for you, but I will not hurt you."

"T-Thank you," she whispered, having trouble finding her voice then at his words.

He grunted before rolling onto his other side to fall asleep. "Do not be so tense in bed with me. It makes me uncomfortable, the way you just lie there. As if you are planning something."

"This is how I sleep."

"Do not make a habit of lying to me. Not until you are better at it." He sighed then. "There is more than enough room in this bed for the two of us. You do not have to huddle at the edge. I just told you that I will not hurt you."

"I'm sor-"

"Do not apologize to me again for at least a week, woman."

"O-Okay."

"And stop stuttering. How do you address patients you do not know?"

"I-"

"Ah, I remember from when you spoke to me. You should work on it."

"I-I'm sor-"

"Susannah."

She let out a slight breath then. "I will have to learn to bite my tongue, I suppose."

"You shall. And by the time the week is up, you shall not say the words again. Then again, all that tongue biting, you might not even have a tongue, but-"

She giggled then and it was probably one of the oddest things he had ever heard her do. Laugh. At him. Huh.

"You think that's funny then?" He smiled slightly, for the first time since they got home. "I think I like hearing you laugh, woman. More than I do hearing you apologize to me."

That got her quiet, as he was sure she was unsure of how to respond. He only shook his head.

"Susannah, do you know what I do?"

"What you do?"

"My job."

"Oh, yes, of course. You are a soldier in my mother's army."

"Aye," he agreed softly. "And you do realize what that means, yes?"

"That you…are a soldier," she said slowly, unsure of what he was trying to tell her.

"I mean the battles that have been going on recently. I hope you realize that soon enough, my time will come to head out there. I have not inherited the Fount yet. And my father has made it clear I shall not for at least a year, if not more. We shall be here for a long time, me and you."

"I know."

"Until I leave to go fight."

"…Do you wish to fight?"

"Aye. It is what I enjoy most."

She paused again before saying, "I hear you are quite good."

"Ha ah! I am. Who told you?" He didn't give her a chance to answer. "I shall show you, some day. I am the best you have ever seen."

"My brother-"

"Your brother is a woman to me. Nothing more. Useless."

"D-Do not speak that way. He is a very kind man. He-"

"I only speak in jest, Susannah. I am certain that your brother is a great man," he assured her, more to get her to be quiet than anything else. He did not care for Hamnet in the slightest.

"Oh." She giggled again slightly. Then, after a moment, she whispered, "York?"

"Mmmm?" He was drifting off then.

"May I ask you something?"

"Aye, woman," he mumbled. "If you wish."

"How do you…stay so sober?"

"Hmmm?"

"You drank much. I saw you. And yet you-"

"You will learn, woman, that I can consume quite a lot of ale before it takes effect. High tolerance and all." He patted his stomach slightly. "I have quite a lot of practice, after all."

* * *

"Sister. I was not expecting-"

"Silence." Judith was there, awaiting him in his room, seated on his bed. He was just glad he hadn't been bringing a woman back to his bed that night. "Come forward."

He glanced around before frowning and doing as she ordered. "Is this about the name calling? Honestly, sister, I was just joking. Lucien-"

"I have heard from my guards that Mother was in the war room today."

Oh no. They were caught. He had an excellent mask though and wore it then, not giving anything away.

"That is not uncommon, I am sure. She is the head of the army. It is where she-"

"Why were you alone in there with her?" Judith did not like to delay things. Especially at such an hour. She had been there for some time awaiting her twin and she knew that her husband would be wondering where she was at. "What were you discussing?"

"Why are you so paranoid, sister? She is our mother and I am your brother. We would not-"

"Vikus, the rat, was planning peace behind our backs. And Lucien is already upset with Mother for the way she has acted about Valeria falling pregnant. If he knew-"

"Knew what?"

"That is what I am trying to find out."

Hamnet sighed then, coming closer still until he was right in front of his twin. "Judith, have I ever caused you any harm?"

"Oh, do not play these games with me." She stood then, frowning when she still had to look up at him. "I am your Queen, Hamnet. You will tell me-"

"I love you, sister."

"Stop-"

"So very much." He reached out to pat her on the shoulder, but she of course shoved him away. "I still love you."

"Hamnet, you will tell me-"

"Why, Father and I, we are the only men in your life who do love you. And Mother and Susannah are the only women. Why do you treat us so badly then?"

She hit him then, in the arm, rather hard. He only laughed at her though, fueling her rage even more.

"You will tell me, Hamnet. Now."

"You know, sometimes, sister, I wonder how I survived in the womb with you. Why, I am shocked you did not kill me then. Beat me to death. Seems like something you would do."

She hit him again before moving to walk around him. "You will tell me, Hamnet. I will make your life miserable until you do."

"Goodnight, dear, sister. Sweet dreams." He bowed to her retreating figure. "Best wishes to you and your husband."

"You only dig a deeper hole, brother."

"I ought to be careful. Too deep and you'll start filling it in. With me still in it."

When Judith made it back to her bedchamber, she was hoping that her husband was asleep. And he appeared to be, at first, as he was curled away from the doorway, presumably sleeping. It was once she was in bed with him that she knew he was not.

"Where were you, wife? Out with another?"

"Aye," she sighed. "One of our soldiers."

"Tell me what he did to you."

"The most…sensual things."

"Mmmm."

"I could hardly get away from him. Not that I wanted to, truly. I- Oh!"

He turned on her quickly, pinning her to the bed beneath him as he stared down at her, his eyes alive in the darkness.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Why, Lucien, I just told you of-"

"What is it? Where were you?" He wasn't kidding anymore. "You were gone for-"

"Are you my keeper then? Wish to know of all my comings and goings?"

"I do. Tell me them. Now-"

"Lucien-"

"Your family then?" He groaned before moving to get off her. "Marrying you was bad enough. Being involved with them is just overkill. Words have triple meanings and no one cares truly for the other. It is madness."

She rolled onto her side, staring at him. "I do not know what you speak of. I spent the time with a man."

"Your brother or father?"

"Honestly, Lucien, I-"

"It's a game then?" He glanced at her. "You do not have to play games to get a rise out of me, Judith. It is usually the other way around."

"Quite the contrary, Lucien. Hearing of your misadventures with other women would not do anything for me. In the slightest."

"Good. Because there is nothing to tell."

"You do not flatter me by-"

"I mean it not to. I make it a habit of telling my wife the truth. Even when she lies to my face."

"Oh, Lucien-"

"Well then, are we going to continue the game or can we get the ending now?" He stared openly at her. "And are you going to tell me what brought on your interest in me all of a sudden? Or was it to distract me?"

There was an evident pause then before she said, "I need a child and you are the one to give it to me."

"Judith, we do not _need_ anything. Whether we have a heir or not, I do not care. I am not vain. If I died tomorrow, I-"

"I need a child for a multitude of reasons," she told him with a frown.

"Because you wish to love and cherish it is no doubt not among your reasons."

"Susannah and that man are going to be with child soon enough," Judith told him. "There is not a doubt in my mind. And then my mother will be-"

"Judith, your mother cannot do us any harm," he told her with a frown. "Why do you fear her so?"

"She already did me harm. She forced me to marry you."

"You are not going to make me an enemy tonight, so do not try. You only waste breath." He gave her a long look. "I would love to give you as many children as we could have, Judith, but it has been a few years now. Not all women are able to…not all men either. And perhaps it is time that you came to realize-"

"The more you talk, the more I wish that man were real so he could just get the deed over with."

"I am only trying to-"

"You are trying to make me feel better, fine, but you cannot. You say that it could be the man, but it is not you. Even if it were-"

"I will tell them. Tell them that I am-"

"Why are you being nice to me, Lucien?"

He sighed then, shaking his head. "I do not know, honestly. Every time I am, it only seems o backfire on me. My father did not quite like women. He found them untrustworthy. Especially your mother. Yet he kept her close. Considered her an ally and an enemy."

"What are you going on about now?"

"I do not know," he admitted with a sigh. Then, looking her in the eyes once more, he said, "All I do know, Judith, is that you are one of the coldest women I know. And yet I know that your mother's words hurt you about being childless. Shockingly enough, that gives me no joy. I just wish for you to know that I hold nothing against you. I expect nothing of you in this regard."

She thought of all the snarky remarks she could make back at him, but settled instead for silence. He shifted closer to her then, smiling slightly.

"Of course, there's also the reasoning that any child that crawled out of you would no doubt be like you and I cannot handle another one of you."

"And I can another of you?"

He turned, resting his forehead against hers then. Usually she would turn away, but she only stared at him then.

"What would we do with a child?"

"Get it nannies. Give it to Valeria or Susannah, perhaps, since they are so much more suited than I."

"I did not say that."

"Others will."

"You care not for others, woman. I know you do not. Not even for me."

"Certainly not for you."

"Certainly not."

She looked off then for a moment before saying, "We have gone this entire time without you calling me a wench."

"Aye. And you also nearly got me to forget that you are hiding something from me."

She shifted closer to him then. "Shall you continue to forget then?"

"If you get your way, yes, I believe I shall."

"Good. I always get my way, after all."

"Unfortunately," he agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Queen, The Murderer, and the Governor's Wife

Chapter 5

York woke up slowly, groaning slightly at the pounding in his head. He hadn't rather felt well recently, but that was more due to the fact that he was training so much. He knew that soon his troop would be the ones sent out to battle and he couldn't hardly wait.

Blinking as he rolled onto his other side, he was shocked for a moment to find Susannah there before he remembered who she was. Then he smiled slightly, watching her. She was closer to him probably than she ever had been, no doubt seeking warmth. The woman was still sleeping, no doubt the reason for her transgression. He only shifted, still watching her, as he waited for his headache to disappear before he got up to head to the arena.

Susannah groaned at one point before opening her eyes slowly. She blinked as she stared sleepily at her husband of two weeks at that point. Since that night they had gone out together, things had been better between them. Sort of. He had not gotten so upset with her again and she had tried her hardest not to cry (though she had. Twice.) and not apologize to him over silly things. So far, things weren't too bad. He never took her back to the mess hall, however.

Still, she was rather nervous about sleeping in bed with him and when she found him staring at her, she automatically thought that she had done something wrong. Shrinking back, she gave him a slight smile.

"Sorry," she whispered, blushing. "Was I touching you or-"

"No, Susannah," he told her with a sigh. "And what did we talking about?"

"Oh. Sorry. I mean, not sorry. I mean-"

"Take a breath."

She did so, smiling sheepishly then. York only continued to stare at her sleepily before shaking his head slightly.

"It's cold in that night, Susannah. And it does not affect me if you were to…sleep closer to me. So it's alright if you do. Okay?"

She wouldn't look at him, but did nod slightly. Then, slowly, she asked, "Must you go somewhere today?"

"Yes. And you?"

She nodded. "I have training today."

Laughing slightly, he said, "Perhaps I will get injured then, so I have an excuse to see you."

Susannah blushed before shaking her head. "N-No. Now that we are married, I am not to do any form of surgery on you. Not if someone else is around to do so."

"I won't tell if you won't."

"I do not know why you would want me either," Susannah admitted. "I am not very skilled. And I-"

"Because you are my wife, Susannah," he told her with a yawn. "Not to mention, you are well on your way to becoming very skilled at giving stitches. The ones you gave me were superb. And I do not plan on being more injured than a large laceration."

Her blush seemed the permanent tint of her skin to York.

"You are being rather kind to me, this morning."

"Aye," he agreed softly. "We are friendly, I suppose. It is best that way."

She just smiled at him, relaxing some then. "I think I like you like this the best, York."

"Then I will try to be this way more often."

"You really are being nice to me right now," she told him. "I do not-"

"You are nice to me constantly. And perhaps I have been hard on you. I was taking out my anger over the situation on the only other person that could possibly hate it more than me. And for that, I am sorry."

She was blushing again, but he only smiled at her. He had resolved, the day before, that if he planned to ever, well, seduce her, he'd have to try to be nicer. The problem within that laid in the fact that, well, York hadn't been with a woman in well over two weeks, as he had yet to figure out if he really wished to seek so outside of his marriage or not. Though he had originally been more hung up on how, he was stuck then on whether or not he should. He was learning to rather like Susannah, for the most part. Except for the fact that she was, well, still so elusive in the most important way.

"I must get ready now," he told her before moving further away. "You should as well."

She nodded as he stood and left her behind. He had overslept by just enough that he would be unable to pre-train. He would have just enough time to get ready and head down to the arena. He didn't even have time to think of food!

* * *

"Just because she has fallen pregnant does not mean that I have to suddenly pretend to like her."

"Yes, it does, Judith. And why do you always say it that way? She did not fall into pregnancy."

"She fell into something."

Lucien only sighed as he continued to dress for the day. "Your jealousy gets to me a times."

"All it gets me is more annoyed. Not to mention, I am not jealous."

"Of course you are not. Why would you be?" He glanced over at his wife, who was about done getting ready. "Ed and I were speaking yesterday."

"I am awaiting you to tell me how this involved me."

"Well," he said slowly. "He has begun questioning the tactics of our army."

"Meaning?"

"We are sending small groups out, you see."

"Yes, I am aware."

"He has reasoned that perhaps we should send a larger group out all at once. To descend upon them. Slaughter them."

"Discuss it with my mother."

"I currently am finding it hard to trust your mother, honestly." Lucien shook his head. "That is another thing we discussed."

"Oh?"

"Aye. I cannot have an army head that I cannot trust."

Judith frowned at him. "In what way are you unable to trust my mother? She is-"

"She hides things from me. I have heard that she has been holding secret meetings with the likes of your brother as well as a few generals behind closed doors."

"I assure you, Lucien, that-"

"My father kept her in power for many years before my reign and I feel that it is now time that all is put to rest. She gets no younger. She has had control for far too long. Even her husband tried plotting behind my back!"

Judith thought for a moment before asking, "What of me?"

He grunted. "What of you, wench?"

"If you replace my mother, then our marriage was for no reason, yes?"

"It served its purpose, the past few years," he said simply.

"Then we would…divorce?"

"I would have you beheaded."

"Lucien-"

"Of course not, woman," he told her with a shake of his head. "Besides, it would be too much of a mess to go through a divorce. Then your family would be against mine. York and Susannah would lead a revolt in the Fount. No. It's too risky to leave you. I believe that I am stuck with you."

She crossed her arms, looking off for a moment "I think that is where beheading comes in."

"That is a barbaric activity."

"You are a barbarian."

"Am I?" Lucien smiled then before turning to look at her. "Come then, wench. I hunger for breakfast."

"Lucien…"

"Hmmm?"

"You cannot take her out of power. Yet. Let her finish this…this…series of battles with the gnawers."

"Why?"

"Because it will seem as if she cannot finish the battle. She can."

"We will talk more on it later, Judith."

"Lucien-"

"Your opinions matter to me. At least somewhat." He headed out of their bedchamber then. "Come. My stomach growls."

Slowly, she followed behind him, though that didn't last long. It never did. She quickly moved to walk even paced with him, if not a step or two ahead. Lucien only smiled though, watching her.

"What?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I see that smirk on your face. Wipe it off."

"There is no-"

"Lucien."

"You tell me constantly that I am horrible to you, but I think most people would find it the other way around."

"Most people are idiots."

"Yes," he agreed with a slight grin. "Most people."

"Lucien-"

"I was not talking about you, dear."

"You-"

"I was not. Honest."

"You have not said an honest thing to me in years."

"Oy, silence yourself, wench."

He only grinned more when she hit him, as he was expecting it. As much as he hated Judith, because he did, there was also something great about knowing how much they loathed each other, something that made it exhilarating to be around one another. Fun. Being with Judith was fun. And he needed some of that in his life.

* * *

She was very attractive. Not to mention she kept making this face at him, this…this…one face that he just could not… And he was certain that she had told him her name at least once, probably more, but he could not remember it in that moment. At all. That might have had something to do with the amount of ale he was consuming, but who was he to question the flow of things.

She kept batting at his arm too, which he usually hated, but did not mind so much in those moments. And she kept asking about his battle history, which was always a favorite of his to discuss. Not to mention she was not completely inept when it came to such things as sword fighting, or at least that's what she told him time and time again. She kept insisting that he could not take her in a battle. Which of course led him to insinuate (as best he could as he only got closer and closer to inebriation) about how he could take her in other ways.

Needless to say, York had found a solution to all his problems.

Problems. Problems. _Problem_. A single one. And he was almost certain that it would not be solved by becoming involved with the nameless woman in front of him.

So he left without her, headed back home, just as conflicted as he was when he left his home that day. He knew many, many men that had relations outside their marriage. Men who were actually able to pick their wives. His father was one of them. And yet…

No. There must be something wrong with York. Maybe it was the ale. Maybe when he consumed it, he thought too much. That must be it. Or he did not think enough. Did not realize that he would only be doing what Susannah would expect. She was not stupid. Not to mention, she was so timid, that she would not challenge him. Her brother, though, might, but they'd be in the Fount soon enough, away from all her family, her protectors. And she'd fold then and leave him alone.

So why was it that he did not think he would be able to do that to her regardless?

Maybe it was his fault, that he was stuck in the situation he was. He should have never let his father force him into the marriage. If it had been a few years back and to the other sister, perhaps it would not have been so inhumane. But for Susannah, it was. She was just too…innocent, too pure for him to destroy. Or rather, he would destroy her, that he was certain of. He just felt horrible about it.

"Susannah," he sighed as he walked into their home. "I am- What is that?"

She was there, on the couch, though she jumped to her feet when he came into the room.

"I bought them for you. I do not know much about the Fount, but I do know that they are known for their…desserts," she said, moving to pick up the basket of them from the small table in the room. "Here. A woman who used to live in the Fount, she baked them for me. They did not cost much, if that is your worry."

He walked forwards slowly, coming to take one of the pastries from the basket. As if unsure, he said, "Thank you."

She beamed, though she also looked down. "It was nothing."

"If I may ask though," he started. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Aye. Why did you…get them?"

"For you."

"Yes, I get that. But why?"

"Oh." She looked back up then. "Because you have been so nice to me recently. I thought I should be nice back to you."

Hmmm. She was paying him back then. For his niceness. Well, it wasn't exactly what he had in mind…at all…but they were tasty.

"They are warm."

"Yes. I bought them right before I knew you would arrive."

"How did you-"

"You always come home around the same time." Then she seemed to realize how odd that sounded, for her to notice something like to. "N-Not that I am keeping track of you. I only-"

"These are good, Susannah," he said with a sigh before moving to pat her on the head. "Thank you."

She grinned then, her blush fading as she realized he was pleased with her. "Of course."

He headed off to his room then, slowly removing his swords. He felt rather nasty, but did not feel like making the trek to the bathing area just to clean himself off. And Susannah would not complain, he knew, as she was hardly able to even look at him without blushing half the time.

"I am going to bed, Susannah," he called softly to her before undressing. He'd wake early and bathe before training.

She was quick to join him, as she always was. It was just as well for him to have her do so; he knew there was nothing more for her to do in the house if he was not up. Clean, maybe.

"How were your studies today?" he asked her after she laid down with him. She wouldn't look directly at him, but that was fine, as he was laying on his stomach and didn't feel like looking at her either.

"The same as always."

"Did you…do rounds or-"

"Today I was tested over a few things. Such as medication and water aid."

"Water aid? When would you ever have to help someone-"

"Should we venture off somewhere on a boat, I would have to-"

"Why would you be on a boat?"

"I will be a doctor, York. If someone in the army was going on a quest, they might pick me to-"

"They would not."

She was quiet then and he realized what he had said and how she had taken it. Sighing, he rolled onto his side to stare at her.

"Susannah," he sighed. "I only meant that I shall not let you."

"What?"

"Go on army adventures and such. You are not…that kind of a person. You belong in the medical field, yes, but not in combat. You will not be a medic. You will be a doctor. One in the Fount. Far away from war and-"

"I have told you, York. I wish to-"

"I know that you wish to stay here in the capital, but you will not. You are my wife. We will go to the Fount and live there. I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You are getting your way."

He grunted. "I am not. Did you think that I wished to become a governor? No. Not at all. My father enjoys it, but I enjoy battle. Combat. I wished to be a general."

"Then why did you not tell him no?"

"Why did you not tell your mother no?"

She finally looked at him. "Your father controls you? Like my mother does me?"

"Not exactly, no, but he is my father. If he wishes for me to do something, there is very little that I will not do for him. It has only been he and I for so long that…I do not know."

Susannah looked back up at the ceiling then. "I still must learn water aid, York, regardless."

He laughed slightly then before shaking his head. "Oh, Susannah."

"What?"

"Nothing," he sighed, closing his eyes. "There is talk among the ranks."

"Ranks?"

"Of men. Troops," he clarified. "And I wish to know what you know of it, considering who you are related to."

"I-I do not know what you-"

"It is rumored that your sister and her husband are planning to take your mother out of power."

"W-What?"

"It has spread through the guard and now to the troops. Is it true?"

"York, I do not-"

"You cannot let them do this." York was staring at her so hard then that she had to look back. "There is no one that we would rather have lead us into battle than your mother. There is no one we respect more. Lucien and Judith are infamous for coming up with schemes without thinking of the people they plan to have carry them out. This affects us more than it does them. And we as soldiers will not allow it. The generals either."

"York, I don't know what you want me to-"

"You will tell her that. Your sister. You-"

"I cannot," she hurriedly told him. "I cannot speak to my sister on such a matter. It is of none of my concern."

"Your husband is a soldier. It is your concern."

"Still," she insisted. "And if I were to say something, they will know that it was you that was forcing me to. They would be able to tell. I am not good at keeping things from people, especially not my sister. And then they would punish you."

He snorted. "No one will ever punish me, Susannah. And if you will not say it, then I will. To their faces."

"When do you see my sister and her husband?"

"When my wife takes me to see them."

"Oh," she said. Then she realized what he meant and frowned. "No. York-"

"We will go eat with them tomorrow. That's where you eat everyday, yes? With your sister?"

"Most," she said slowly. "But-"

"I am your husband. You shall take me. And I will say my peace."

"But York, what if they-"

"I told you, Susannah, that no one will ever punish me." He kept her gaze. "And now that you are my wife, no one will punish you. No one will diminish your words. And if your sister tries, I will skewer her in a moment."

Susannah was torn then. After all, not only was Judith her overbearing sister, but she was the Queen. And what York was saying was no doubt treason. No doubt. Still though, she never had someone stand up for her. Never. And here York was, threatening to take down her biggest tormentor. There was no way she'd ever be able to stand up to Judith, but York…she doubted York feared anyone. At all. Especially not a woman.

"Sleep now," he said, taking the look on her face as a good one. Shifting onto his side, he gave her his back to stare at. "After all, we have a breakfast to make in the morning."

* * *

"Your sister and her husband what?"

"Mother, this is merely what I have heard," Hamnet tried to explain. "Rumors, I am certain, but they are spreading fast."

"This is…this is-"

"Solovet," Vikus sighed, standing there next to her. "I am sure that if this were true, Judith would come to us. Not let guards and soldiers talk. Not allow Hamnet to find out. She would have been the first to come speak with you."

"I am not so certain, Father," Hamnet told him. He had come to his parents bedroom after his drills for the day, knowing that if there was anyone who needed to hear what was being said, it was his mother. "Judith is quite…secretive. And she knows, Solovet, that you have met with people behind her back. And Lucien is not pleased with you as it stands. Neither of them-"

"Ha." Solovet's face betrayed her inner feelings. Replace her? "They are children, your sister and the King. I made them. They would both be overthrown by now, was it not for me. They are too foolish to reign with just the two of them. I-"

"I understand, Mother. But-"

"Do not speak over me, Hamnet," she snapped at him, her annoyance with the whole situation bubbling up.

"Solovet," Vikus sighed.

"Of course. Sorry, Mother." Hamnet bowed his head to her, far more respect than he ever showed his sister or brother-in-law.

She only shook her head before looking around the room. Taking a moment to think, she finally said, "Have you spoken with your sister today, Hamnet?"

"She is rather upset with me as of late. She thinks that I am on your side."

"You are on my side," she told him. "But that does not mean that you are against her. We all have a common enemy and that is-"

"Death," Vikus told them both then. Solovet only rolled her eyes.

"Gnawers. Only foolish men like you fear death, Vikus," she told him harshly. "Death is just the after product of life. Gnawers however are worthless creatures that if your sister and her husband would leave me alone, I could completely eradicate. Every time I get closer, they decide that I am being too forceful, wasting too much life.

"My men know risks of war. Believe me, they know. They know that they must die for others to live. I knew that when I fought and I knew it when I became the head of the army. Lucien's father knew that when he lost his light. It is Lucien and Judith that fear things and they plan to take it out on me? Ha."

It was Vikus turn to shake his head. "Hamnet, do not feed these rumors by speaking of them. Your sister would never betray our trust this way. If she was planning to take your mother out of power-"

"I am the one that put her in power," Solovet reiterated.

"-she would at least tell me. Perhaps not you, Solovet, but she would speak with me. I know that she would."

"When is the last time she ever spoke to you other than to yell at you about speaking of peace?" Solovet sent her husband a glare. "If this is anyone's fault, Vikus, it is yours."

"Mine?" He frowned at her. "In what way-"

"You are the one that always tells them to think for themselves. Judith cannot think for herself. She is too…too…"

"Much like her mother?"

"Vikus!"

He groaned before looking at his only son. "Thank you, Hamnet, but I think we have seen enough of you for the night. I shall see you on the morrow, yes?"

He nodded slightly, but still waited for his mother's say so to leave the room. After all, he had been alive long enough to know who really controlled things.

"Solovet-" Vikus tried after their son had left them alone, but she only held up a hand.

"There is nothing to fight about, Vikus," she told him. "There is no way that my daughter even spoke about me behind my back. I am the reason she has any power at all and yet she would try to use it against me? That is not fathomable."

He only let out a long sigh then before heading over towards his bed. "If you are not worried then I am not worried."

"I am not worried."

"Good." Vikus glanced over at her. Not worried. Right. He could see it in her face, the way she clipped her voice. Her position, her status, was everything to her. And the thought that the daughter that she had molded after herself could take her down scared her.

But part of it, he knew, deep down, made her too proud for words.


	6. Chapter 6

The Queen, the Murderer, and the Governor's Wife

Chapter 6

York felt odd as he walked through the palace. It was rare that he was in that end of it, so he kept looking around at all the guards and people milling around. Susannah walked with her head high, smiling at all the right people. She was clearly in her element.

When they made it to the dining hall, Judith and Lucien were not alone. Prince Edward and his bride were there, as well as Hamnet. York paused at the doorway, but Susannah just went to take her place.

"You cannot be serious, Lucien," Judith was raving as they came into the room, no one looking up at Susannah. "How is this my fault? This is your fault."

"My fault," he remarked before looking to Edward. "Hear that, brother? My fault."

"Well," Edward said slowly while picking at his food. "You do have the tendency to annoy people."

"I didn't speak to him! She did!"

"Using your words, Lucien," Judith said smugly.

"You have never spoken through me. Ever. You always use your own words. I know that you do."

"I do- Oh, look. Susannah has brought her husband." Judith sat up taller then, making eye contact with York, who slowly walked forwards. "How…quaint."

Lucien looked at that too before nodding at the man. Then he called for one of his servants to prepare a second plate.

"Take a seat," Hamnet said, though he was almost glaring at York. "Or are you here for another reason?"

"Is he not allowed to eat with us?" Susannah asked, frowning then. "I-I thought-"

"He can," Lucien assured her while Judith only continued to glare at the man. She knew that her timid sister would not have brought the man there for no reason. York had no doubt asked her to invite him. And for what reason? "Take a seat, York."

"Thank you, your grace," he mumbled as he moved to sit next to his wife. Hamnet had moved on to staring at his sister by that point though.

"I am sorry that you have arrived so late, sister," Hamnet said as he stood. "I am late as it is."

"A meeting, you must get to?" Lucien asked, his voice icy. Hamnet pretended to be oblivious, however.

"I do not know what you speak of, brother," he said, even toned. "I am a lowly soldier, after all."

"Well," Judith remarked. "You are lowly."

"Have a nice day then, Hamnet," Valeria responded, smiling at him. He grinned back at her which about killed Judith. Lucien only tightened his jaw, though he said nothing more.

York thanked the servant who sat a plate in front of him, overly ravenous as all he had to eat the night before was some of those treats Susannah had brought for him. She for the most part looked rather pensive, no doubt worried that her new husband was about to completely ruin her relationship with her sister. Honestly, York was not sure how it could get any worse.

"I do not believe we have officially met, York," Edward said after the other man left. "It is nice to finally speak with you. After all, when I finally kill my brother, I will need a good man in the Fount."

Lucien snorted. "You could not kill a crawler, much less me."

"Edward," Valeria spoke up. "It is not good to joke of such things. Especially in mixed company."

The man only grinned before saying, "York is family now."

"We are not all family," Judith assured him. "And never forget that."

"Now you, you I could see someone killing," Lucien remarked. "Mainly me."

"I'd love to see you attempt such a feat."

"Aye, wench. Keep your eyes open then."

Susannah couldn't look at any of them, just staring down at her plate then. York though was watching in silence, as if studying them all. He knew from the gossip that ran through the capital that the royal family was rather dysfunctional, but this…this was not what he was expecting.

"I warned you not to call me that in front of others, Lucien," Judith hissed at him.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? In front of my brother? He would only watch and then stab you in the back." Lucien looked at York then. "What brings this on all of a sudden then? You have not eaten with us until now. Or do you run low on funds? Susannah is a student and you a soldier. Can you not afford food? She cannot eat that much. She weighs about as much as a child."

"I-I do not," Susannah complained, blushing.

"No, your grace," York said, bowing his head slightly. This would be more difficult than he thought. "I come merely to have words with you and the Queen."

"Then have them. Quickly. Either that or come back for dinner, when I am able to drink. I am much more agreeable when I have wine in my system," Judith said. Lucien nodded.

"This is true."

"More like she is more argumentative," Edward mumbled while Valeria only giggled softly into her palm.

York swallowed then before looking dead at Judith as he spoke. "There is much talk going on around the ranks about how you are planning to decommission Solovet and we all agree that that is not an acceptable-"

"Where did you hear that?" Judith boomed while Lucien froze, staring at the man.

"Does it matter?" York only shook his head. "I-"

"Of course it matter. Who-"

"One of the guards," Lucien mumbled then, shaking his head. "They must be telling everyone. That is the only explanation."

"Kill them all."

"Judith-"

"Speaking behind our-"

"It is true then?" Susannah frowned, looking up at her sister. "You are thinking of-"

"And what business is it of yours? And when will you be gone to the Fount anyhow?" Judith shook her head. "Do not speak to me until you have something important to say."

"Judith," Lucien sighed.

"Do not speak to her like that," York remarked then, frowning at Judith. "She merely asked you a question. You do not have to be so rude to her."

"York," Susannah mumbled. It was good in theory, standing up to her sister, but she knew that it would never work out in action.

"You dare speak to me like that? I will take the Fount from you and your father," Judith remarked then as Valeria sighed.

"I am sure he did not mean it in the way you have taken it, Judith," she tried to reason with the other woman, but of course that did not work.

"Why do you not just leave then, Valeria? This is none of your concern anyhow," Judith told her. "You either, Edward."

"Judith, calm yourself."

"You calm yourself, Lucien. If this…idiot knows then no doubt my mother knows."

"We do not know that," Lucien told her. "She might-"

"You cannot do it," York spoke back up. "We have more faith in Solovet than we have in the crown itself."

"I think you have had your words, York," Edward commented, frowning.

"Let him speak then," Valeria said while Judith turned her glare on her. Susannah was blushing deeply while looking distraught. Now her sister would no doubt exile her. Kill her. Something.

"Why should we do that? Much less listen to you?"

"Because," the older woman kept up, not even looking at Judith. "Other than your brother, what actual contact do you have with soldiers on a daily basis? And York has already proven himself brave. Any other you spoke with would kiss your feet and tell you that you are a most wonderful queen."

"Are you saying I am not?"

Valeria did not answer while Lucien only shook his head and sighed.

"I have little else to say," York told them simply. "Only that we will fight under no other, less Solovet herself tells us that she wishes to resign. She has brought us through much. Many are more loyal to her than any other."

"Their wives included," Edward weakly joked. No one paid him any mind.

"This is horrible," Judith remarked then.

"Horrid, you mean," Lucien mumbled.

"If he knows, then do you think my brother does not?" She reached for her cup before remembering it was only water, the last thing she wanted at the moment. Could it be luncheon already? "And if he knows then he has already informed Solovet."

"I care not. She is holding secrets from us and now we have one against her." Lucien shook his head. "The old bat needs to have some fear instilled in her."

"Careful. You do not wish to awaken the beast inside my sister's husband." Judith finally just called for one of the servants to bring her more wine. It was then that she realized their flaw.

"If no one knew before they do now," she whispered softly to her husband, leaning closer to him. "We have spoken in front of the servants as well."

"Aye," he sighed, nodding in agreement. "The two of us have never been good at hiding things."

Except from one another.

"If that is all you wished to say, York, I fear your time is done here," Judith said then. "Less you wish to tell me how to deal with my own sister again. I find that I would love to hear of that."

York kept his tone even as he spoke, knowing that he was still talking to the Queen, above all else.

"Susannah is my wife now," he said simply and matter-of-factly. "I do not wish to find her crying at home because of something you said to her."

"Are you sure it is not the women you are parading in front of her that causes her tears instead?"

"Judith-"

"You-"

"I have finished with you, York, Lucien. All of you, really." She stood then, taking the glass from the servant as he came to bring her the wine. Heading out of the room, she called over her shoulder, "Consider this your true introduction into the family, York. And believe me, this was one of our better days."

"Well," Edward commented softly, more to his wife than anyone. "She does speak the true."

"York," Susannah complained, frowning at him, tears gathering in her eyes. "Now she is going to-"

"Crying is for the weak. I told you before, no one can harm you. Especially not her. Someone afraid of their own mother."

"I have held my tongue for most of this meal, but that is still my wife," Lucien said then. "And still your leader, York. Do not make your life unpleasant here. Because if you do, I promise that you will find the Fount being turned over to someone else of my choosing an even worse feeling."

The man snorted, but said nothing as he stood. He knew it was rude to leave before the King, but he could not contain himself. When he was a boy, there were stories of the glory of the crown. Whatever lies those were palled horribly in comparison to who currently controlled the realm.

Susannah rose to follow him, though she bowed to the remaining royal family.

"King Lucien, I-"

"Go," he told her pointing after her husband. Then sighing, he added, "I have tired of your family for the day."

She blushed, nodding at him before scurrying off. Then it was only he, his brother, and his sister-in-law.

"Remember when you married her? And I warned you that she would only bring-"

"Not now, Ed," Lucien sighed, shaking his head. "And I remember your wedding being far more scandalous than mine."

The man grinned then while Valeria looked off.

"I am rather mature for my age, after all."

Lucien just shook his head before standing. "I must go find Judith. Before she does anything else foolish."

While he was looking for his wife, Susannah had just caught up with York, who looked rather angry.

"York," she said once she reached him. "You should not have done that. Judith will surely-"

"Let's get something straight, Susannah. You will not command me in any way." He glared down at her. "Understood?"

She blushed, looking off. "I-I understand. I only-"

He shook his head at her then, when he saw her face. When did he become so weak anyways? In a softer tone, he told her gently, "Just get on to your duties for the day, Susannah. I shall see you when I arrive home. If not before."

"Before?"

"Aye. I have just insulted your sister," he said before patting his chest. "If I come in with a gaping hole, please do be sure to patch it back up for me. Remember, you only win the Fount if I stay alive."

He wanted her to grin, but she did not. She seemed rather worried, clearly fearful still of her sister's wrath.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, Susannah. I promise you." He patted her on the shoulder then. "Let us both head out for our duties now, yes? I have to get to the arena. We will speak more later."

She nodded at him and he quickened his pace, heading off. It was just as well. She wanted to get down to the hospital, if only to get far away from the royal wing. She was fearful that her sister was lurking around every corner, waiting to attack her.

That couldn't be less true, however, as at that moment, Judith was in one of her sitting rooms, drinking heavily to try and quell her fears. Her mother knew. Her mother had to know. Now it would sound hollow when Judith tried to tell her that she had fought for her honor with Lucien, told him to let her finish the current battle.

"Here you are then," Lucien said as he came into the room. "Judith. I believe that we should discuss-"

"What are we going to do, Lucien? She has no doubt heard that-"

"Let her hear then."

"What? Are you-"

"If she knows that her job is on the line, the perhaps she will-"

"She will be upset with us, Lucien. Us."

"Who is in power here, Judith? The two of us. No one else."

"You heard that…imbecile. The army is loyal to their true leader. We are-"

"Let anyone rebel against me. I will kill every man, woman, and child that calls another over me. Over you. I ask for the challenge. I will kill them with my own hand, my own blade. My bond and I will-"

"Lucien."

He took a deep breath before looking off. "I do not take well to those who wish to take something from me."

She only made a noise in the back of her throat before looking off. "What are we to do then?"

"Do?"

"About my mother, Lucien."

"We will not mention it," he told her then, making eye contact to be sure she realized how serious he was. "Not to her or your brother. We will pretend as oblivious as they are. If they bring it up, then we can duel it out. Until then, I won't breathe a word to her. And neither shall you."

She kept his gaze for a moment before looking off. "My loyalty is to the wellness of my family. Not the crown. And definitely not you."

"Not me," he agreed softly. "But you are loyal to no other either. You would _kill_ Solovet for personal gain. Do not deny it."

That made her smirk slightly, but she did not seem to enjoy it.

"It would depend on the enormity of the personal gain, but yes. I would kill you too."

"Aye," he sighed. "That is why I always make myself seem so important to your wellbeing."

"Not to mention you are well guarded."

He nodded slightly before shaking his head. "At the moment, that seems to be my downfall."

* * *

"I hope you cleaned the thing first, else you'll start a fire. I have not used it in years."

Susannah smiled at York as he came into their home. "You are early."

"Aye," he agreed. "Thought it best to avoid the mess hall, as to keep out of the way of your brother. It is all right though. I have brought ale home with me."

She frowned at the jug in his hand. "Oh."

He nodded. "It is best that I go ahead and have some. I am not fun when I do not."

He was not much fun for her when he had some either though, for the most part. Still, she just nodded at him.

"What are you making?" he asked.

"Stew," she told him simply. "I, like you, found it best to stay away from my siblings. Or my sister at least."

"I told you, Susannah, that-"

"You say that, York, because you do not know her. Judith is very vindictive. She-"

"She is merely a woman. I fear no woman." He went to sit down on the couch with a sigh. "I shall be gone in the next two weeks."

"Gone?"

"Aye. If not sooner."

"For what reason?"

"They have decided to send more men in, to fight the gnawers. My time is coming closer, faster now."

"O-Oh."

"You may go back to the palace while I am gone, if you wish," he told her with a shrug.

"My home is here now."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding. "It is."

"I do not cook much," she told him when she finally served him a bowl of the stew. "I apologize if it is not good."

"It shall be fine," he assured her. He had taken a few drinks at that point and was rather jolly. Just the thought of the impending battle had him perkier than usual. "Sit with me."

She ducked her head, though she went to do so. York just got to eating, figuring it was easier than deciphering his new bride.

"York," she finally began, though it was a soft whisper.

"Hmmm?"

"I only wonder something is all."

"Then speak," he said. "Now would be the time."

"It is only…" She blushed then, looking down at her bowl of stew. Or at least that was what she called it. Mush was more like it. Yet, he did not complain. He had eaten worse. Way worse. "Are you wholly uninterested in me?"

"What?"

She swallowed then before looking up at him, though she could not meet his eyes. "I assume that you have found others to-"

"Susannah-"

"And I am not angry with you," she was quick to tell him. "At all. I merely wish to be…clear with one another"

"Susannah-"

"And I do not-"

"Listen to me." He looked down at her then, his face hard. "I have not lain with anyone since a number of days before our wedding, if that is what you are saying."

She stared at him for a moment, as if interested. "That long?"

He made a face at her. "I am not some sort of…animal, Susannah. It has not been that long. I go longer, when we are at war. What do you think of me then? Honestly, Susannah."

She blushed then, looking off. "I only assumed…is that not how you are?"

"It is not," he told her harshly. He was more embarrassed than anything. "Have I been with my share of women? Yes, fine. I have. But-"

"Judith told me-"

"Judith told you what?" he asked, her name poison coming from his mouth.

"Only that men are very…needy. And I do not have much other knowledge on-"

"When I told you that I would not force you into something, Susannah, I meant it. And so far I have not found the reason to seek anything from another. I will not lie to you though," he added then. "I will eventually. Inevitably. I am sorry, if that hurts your feelings, but I…I enjoy your company at times. And I will let no other misuse you, ever, but I cannot…I do not plan to…Do not be hurt when I…"

"Then what of me?" she asked after a moment. That made him frown, the memory of that day in the mess hall when she was talking to other men still fresh. He could only shake his head for a moment before speaking.

"I will not take for my wife…having relations outside of-"

"That is not what I meant, York."

He was still rather angry over how he had perceived her words, but still asked, "Then what did you mean?"

"Not to mention, your rules are unfair and Judith told me that I should-"

"Susannah," he ground out. "What did you mean?"

"What am I supposed to do then?" she asked, that blush just as present as ever. "When you are…with others. I cannot-"

"I will not bring them here, obviously."

"York-"

"It is not something I will make readily obvious to you," he told her then, as more of an afterthought than anything else. "Unless you wish to know, for whatever reason. I do not-"

"Then why must I go to the Fount with you? If you are going to…do this, then why can I not stay here? With my family?"

"Susannah-"

"It is not fair, York! Your life does not change at all. You get to...to…be disgusting with women as you always have-"

"Watch your tongue," he warned her then. "You do not know-"

"And you do not know, York." She stood then, her anger finally far surpassing her mortification. "My family gave me away to you, for a stupid city that my sister already has ultimate control of. Then they call me a child for being upset over this? And then you pretend to be my friend, but you are not. I have done nothing to deserve this, but been faithful to my family and the crown. I hate you, York."

"Susannah, you are being-"

"Do not speak to me any longer. You are not nice. You just hide it well. You are a nothing more than the filth that they always say comes from the Fount. You have no loyalty, you keep no vows. You are nothing, but a…but a…_pervert_."

He watched her for a moment then before it happened. He could not help it. It started with a smile and slowly built into a laugh. And once he started laughing, he could not stop!

"What?" she hissed at him, her entire body red at that moment. "What are you-"

"You really are young, Susannah. Pervert?" He laughed again, shaking his head. "That was the worst insult you could think up, was it not?"

"I-"

"Calm down," he told her then, his voice becoming even once more. "And sit. Finish your-"

"No," she told him then, the word almost foreign coming from her. "You are not my father, York. Do not act as if you are."

"What do you want me to be then, Susannah? I cannot be your husband. You say that we are not friends. And I do not wish for a child, so I will gladly not have that role with you. I wish, however, that you would just tell me then what it is that you wish for me to treat you as. At least so I could cease guessing. I am no good at it. What do you wish for me to be?"

"I do not…"

"A brute? A beast? Because if that is so, I can easily become it." He stood then, setting his bowl down before walking towards her. Staring down at the woman, he said, "I can become the worst thing you have ever encountered, Susannah, if that is what you wish. Very easily. So unless you wish for that sort of a life for us, then perhaps you could stop putting this all off on me."

Her steam was gone then and she had nothing to say to him. She knew of nothing to say to him. What else was there to say?

York simply headed towards the bedroom then, taking his jug of ale with him. "I will sleep now, Susannah. Your dinner was fine. Clean up quietly and then join me."

He was most asleep before that ever happened. As always, he had flanked out on his bed, his body exhausted from training. He pushed himself, he always pushed himself, because there was nothing more important than fighting to him. He wished to be the most renowned warrior in all the lands.

When Susannah entered the room, it was silently. If there was nothing else that he liked about her, it was the fact that she was able to make herself practically invisible when need be. She undressed just as silently, just as quickly moving to get into bed.

She said nothing to him, sleeping then with her back to him, a new development to them. She slept mostly on her back, if not facing him when she rolled in her sleep. She must have really been mad at him. Groaning, he knew that he would have to say something to her.

"Susannah, when I said that I would let no harm come to you, I meant it. Even if it is preventing myself from hurting you," he told her softly in the darkness of their room. "I feel…something over you. You are too trusting, too open. And I do not wish for any harm to come for you. It is people like you that we fight to protect. It is not just your status or the fact that I find you…alluring or something of that sort. I want nothing from you. I promise that."

She laid there for a long time, not speaking. And when she did, she simply said, "If you do not find me…intriguing like your other women, then fine. But do not pretend as if it is my fault. You think that you are the most attractive man?"

He scowled at that for obvious reasons. "I never said you were not attractive, Susannah. I would have gladly have bedded you by now, if you were not so…I know you hate the word, but you are childlike. Unsophisticated in the ways of the world. You have spent much time being sheltered by your mother and your siblings. Much. I cannot force something from you such as that. And besides, being forceful with a woman has never been my interest. Ever."

Again, words were lost from her. She knew not how to respond to him. York expected this though and only sighed.

"Susannah," he began then, his tone taking a softer tone as he addressed her. "I am assuming from the way that you act towards me that you have never been…intimate with a man. Right?"

She made a slight sound of shock before saying, "Of course not! That would be improper. I-"

"It is as I thought then," he sighed. "It is not completely horrible, you know. You spend much time with Judith, who only wishes to torment you."

"You do not know her. You only-"

"She, Hamnet, your few friends, they had you fearful of me and my intentions frin the start," he said with disdain. "But most certainly her. She wishes to see you live a miserable life because she is jealous of you."

"O-Of me? I am nothing. She is a queen. The Queen. She is-"

"She is unhappy. I would assume that she never has been," he said offhandedly. "She wishes to be a man, is what most assume."

"You-"

"Calm down. I do not mean it that way," he told her with a sigh. "She wishes to be her brother badly. You can tell. Because he is a man, he is able to do what she cannot. What you cannot. Because you are high born. She is the Queen and yet her mother still favors her brother who is, fine, quite skilled in swordsmanship, but not nearly as much as he thinks he is. Judith knows that she should be the one her mother favors, but she is not. And I am certain Vikus cares not for her as much as he does you, as you two are no doubt equal minded. I am sure that is a great burden to carry."

"You do not know my family," Susannah told him finally.

"You do not see the truth. About anything." He let out a loud groan. "When you asked me before about what I expected of you…"

"What of it?"

"Were you…offering yourself to me? Because that is how it-"

"I-I do not- I am not- You are not-"

He only laughed then, a deep one, before rolling onto his side, giving her his back. "Sleep, Susannah. There is always time for such things later."

"That is not what I-"

"It is okay to be interested," he assured her with a soft sigh. He was done teasing her and just wished to sleep the horrible day off. "You are not truly a child. You are married. To me. And you will come with your interest only to me. Because I do not care about fairness. What's mine is mine and that is very simple."

She only shut her eyes, wishing that the flush would dissipate from her body. Why could she not just go back home already?


	7. Chapter 7

The Queen, the Murderer, and the Governor's Wife

Chapter 7

"Ya! Hiya!" Hamnet made little noises as he punched the air, as forcefully as he could. Lucien looked on with disinterest and Judith blatantly yawned. Edward though was on the edge of his seat watching.

"You see?" Hamnet said after he had thrown down some sort of a kick. "It is a new style of fighting, huh? And I-"

"It is not new," Judith told her twin with a sigh. "And when would you use it? A gnawer would gut you, should you try to do something such as that."

"He will use it during brawls with other people. Hiya!" Edward punched the air in excitement to which Hamnet nodded with just as much enthusiasm. "He can teach me."

"What is there to teach you, brother?" Lucien asked, frowning. "You just punch the air and kick. You can teach a child that."

"A child is born knowing that," Judith corrected.

Hamnet, who was standing there in the sitting room only shook his head, not bothered by their discouragement. He had come into the room to find the, err, royal family hold some sort of a meeting. It was the perfect time for him to display his newfound interest.

"You are only jealous, sister," Hamnet said, grinning at her. "Yes? That I am so strong. So talented."

Lucien, who was next to his brother on one couch, only shook his head. "I am jealous of your self confidence. Tell me, how is it that you never seem to realize when other people have no interest in you?"

"I notice," Hamnet assured him before throwing a few more punches. "I just do not care."

"Mmmm." Judith, who was on the other couch by herself, merely shook her head. "You have not noticed, Lucien, that I grew bored of you years ago?"

"Aye, wench."

"Lucien-"

"You are leaving for battle in mere hours, Hamnet," Lucien cut his wife off. "Why are you planning to spend it with us? Shouldn't you be busy making your own bastards to teach your little dance sequence to?"

"It is not a dance sequence," Hamnet told him with a frown, his annoyance finally making its way into his tone. "And at least I can make bastards."

It was silent then as Lucien lifted his head and stared at the man. Judith only downed her glass of wine with a hardly audible gulp.

"I think it's best that you leave now, Hamnet, before we discuss how it's not bastards you make, but rather diseases. Or should I say spread them?"

"You-"

"Go, Hamnet," Judith finally said, her tongue thicker then as the alcohol rose to her head. "I will not see you off. Do not get killed when you are fighting. Or do get killed. Either way, cause me no problems."

After Hamnet left, Edward stood up and went over to the jug of wine that was left on the center table. It was meant for Judith, of course, but he seemed rather interested in it in that moment. Picking up one of the extra glasses, he moved to pour himself some.

"Do not," Judith told him with a sigh. "You will not like it."

"Why not?"

She shook her head slightly. "It is not fruit wine. It is potato wine and I do not wish for you to waste it."

"Hmmm." He popped the cap before sniffing it. Making a face, he sat it back down. "Smells strong."

"I never understand the interest in wine," Lucien said, though his voice was still rather tense. He was clearly trying to clear the air. "It only gets you more intoxicated quicker."

"That is the point," Judith told him with a shake of her head.

"At least we get your brother out of our business for awhile, eh?" Edward grinned at Judith who only responded by straightening her crown.

"Your brother-in-law as well," Lucien said after a moment. "I am told he shall leave tomorrow."

"Lucky Susannah," Judith sighed. "I am sure it shall be a relief to her."

"In what way?" Edward asked.

Judith gave him a hard look. "I am sure she is tired of their nightly routine by now."

"Must you be vulgar?" Lucien sighed, shaking his head while his younger brother frowned as if trying to figure out what she meant. When he did, he laughed slightly.

"See?" Judith nodded to the younger man. "Tell me you have not thought of how…uncomfortable her new situation is."

"I do not make the habit of thinking of your younger sister, no," Lucien said, though his brow did crease slightly in sympathy.

"She has come to you then?" Edward asked, amused by the whole situation. He was always more easily excitable by simple things. "Judith?"

"Well, no," she said after a moment's thought. Then, shaking her head, she said, "She is no doubt embarrassed by it."

"Aye," Lucien agreed, but his younger brother only chuckled.

"Hamnet made it out to me as if York told her their marriage is nonexistent. Perhaps he has found use of other women instead of her," Edward suggested. Lucien shook his head though.

"I am sure he has," he said. "But he would still get what is due to him from her. I am certain of that."

"Due?" Judith snorted before standing to get more wine. "I told you that you are barbaric."

"You are grating on my nerves, wench."

"And you are not on mine?"

"And then when she brought him, last week, to breakfast," Edward kept up. He never knew when to just silence himself. It was a quality that annoyed his brother and sister-in-law alike. "She has not brought him again. Nor come herself."

"Perhaps she cooks him breakfast," Lucien suggested. "A woman should do so, for her husband, after all."

"Careful, Lucien," Judith warned before taking a sip of her wine. "You are not persuading me into anything by dropping these hints."

"Not you," he told her with a snort. "I would not eat something you made if you were the only person around and I was immobile. I would die before eat anything you made."

"Or die from something I made."

"That as well."

"I have not seen Susannah, now that I think of it, since then," Edward went on. "Have either of you?"

"No," Lucien said with a shake of her head. "I assume that she fears your retaliation, Judith."

It took Judith a moment to remember why she should be angry with her sister. Once she had, she only nodded slightly. "She should. Must be why I have not seen her."

"Then what if he killed her?" Edward asked. "And no one knows?"

"She goes to her medical classes, I am certain. If not, they would have at least alerted Mother or Father," Judith said with a shrug. "And if she were to turn up dead, whether he was the culprit or not, he would surely lose the Fount."

"Would he?" Lucien only stared at her for a moment. "You would take it from him? Even though he did the one thing you know you cannot?"

He got another shrug. "It would be customary after all."

"After all."

"Valeria likes him," Edward said. "Very much.

"Careful then," Judith retorted. "That spawn in her stomach might not be yours. Could be York's. What would that make it to me then? Twice my niece or nephew?"

Edward did not find that funny, of course, but Lucien only sighed.

"You are hateful today, wench. More so than usual."

She only rolled her eyes heavily. "It was a joke, Edward. Calm yourself. Besides, you are the one that aligned yourself with a lowborn. It is your own fault. Tell me, where is she then? Tending to the scrolls then?"

Edward glared at her, not speaking for a moment. He had never rightly liked confrontations and it showed. Judith knew this, of course, and had through the years. The woman he married had always been a point of contusion, though he was almost certain she would have liked no other woman. He had no doubt that it was the fact that should she and Lucien be killed, Valeria would take her place that bothered her so much. The thought of being replaced.

"Careful now, wife," Lucien said slowly, finally moving to stand like both of them. "I let others speak horrible things about you because I say them as well. Edward actually cares for his wife."

Judith only rolled her eyes again. "Men are always so touchy."

And with that, she left the two brothers alone. Edward only glared after her, jumping slightly when his older brother patted his shoulder.

"She is worse than usual."

"There is a lot going on," Lucien told him softly. "And her mother has not been kind about Valeria's pregnancy. I would like for you to stop speaking of it in her presence."

"So what then? I am not allowed to be happy that-"

"Edward," Lucien sighed, staring him in the eyes then. The Prince had to look down then, as to avoid the King's sad eyes. "For my own sanity, brother, I beg you."

"For your own sanity," his whispered, nodding his head. "Brother."

* * *

"Why do you cry so much, Susannah? You knew that I was a soldier."

"I cannot help it," she sobbed. "It is very scary for me. The thought that you are going to be…that you might not…"

York stared at her with a mix of confusion and amusement. He had come home to find her crying while fixing his supper, trying her hardest to hide her tears. She was unable to, however, when she saw his face.

"Do you cry like this then when your brother goes off to war?" he asked. "Or your mother when you were young?"

"Not my mother, no," she sniffled. "She will die of old age. No gnawer could kill her."

"Aye," he agreed.

"But my brother, yes," she said, nodding. "I was most fearful for him and would cry for days, even when Judith mocked me for it. Then, once, he sat me down and explained to me how he is the greatest warrior to ever live and shall out shine the prophesized warrior when he arrives, even. He assured me that he is like mother and will never die. So now I am sad when he goes, but do not cry."

"Then why are you crying over me?"

That sent her into a whole new round of tears.

"Because you are my husband," she moaned as she stirred something in a pot over the open flame of the stove. "And you might die."

"Susannah," he sighed, though he was still grinning slightly. It was quite funny, really, that she could feel such strong emotions for a man that she was convinced she hated half the time. "I will be okay. I have gone to battle countless times. Probably went when you were not even born yet."

That made her giggle slightly, like he wanted, as she stared up at him. "You are not that much older than me."

"Only ten years or so," he whispered. He had done the math before, after all. "Why are you sad for me anyhow? You do not like me. This past week, you make me food, fine, but then you just leave for the hospital. And when I get home, you are no better. You do not speak to me. Only when I do you."

She was rubbing at her eyes then, trying to stop her tears. It was impossible, honestly. "I just feel bad."

"Over?"

"What if you die, York? You would die knowing that I was a horrible wife," she cried, causing him to finally frown.

"Why are you a bad wife? You make me food, you clean, you mostly keep to yourself. You are ideal, I would think," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I do not…we do not…together."

"If it is always going to come back to this, Susannah, would you like me to just rape you then?"

"Wh-What?"

Bad wording choice. Hmmm. Maybe he had had too much to drink in the mess hall.

"What I meant was," he tried again. "If you are that concerned with it, we can easily rectify the situation."

"N-No. I do not…"

"Then we won't." He shook his head. "Just stop crying. You know that it displeases me."

"Sor-"

"That as well. Honestly, Susannah, we-"

"Have you been with a woman today then?" she glanced at him, her tears still flowing. "Since you are about to go be killed?"

Groaning, he closed the short distance between them before reaching out to grab her face in his hands. She flinched, as she always did when he touched her, but that was nothing new to him.

"Look at me," he said slowly. "If it concerns you so, I shall tell you when I am next with a woman. So you can stop making things so awkward. Yes?"

"Were you not?"

"No," he said simply. Not for lack of trying though. He just kept running into that same problem. He felt…guilty. Which he shouldn't. Susannah was the one not taking care of the need. It was not his fault. But still, he couldn't imagine when he finally did, having to come tell her about it and seeing her cry. He did not like the sound of her crying or her tone when she was hurt.

"Then what do you do when…when you…" She glanced down then before back up at him. He frowned for a moment before letting her go and taking a step back.

"What exactly, Susannah, do you know about…" He looked off for a moment before nodding. No doubt Solovet had explained the basics to her and Judith had gone back to make everything sound even worse, but he doubted that she knew much other than that. He also knew though that she had to have been around Hamnet when he was a boy and no doubt learned at least something from her brother's behavior. Something.

"We should not talk about-"

"I am not a teenaged boy, Susannah," he told her with a slight grin, as if to let her know that it was alright. "Is that what you think? That I walk around constantly feeling-"

"York, do not-"

"Do not what? Speak with my wife about such a thing?" He only shook his head at her, still smiling. "Do you not think your sister and her husband do so? Solovet and hers?"

"I do not…think about such things, no."

Sighing, he merely told her, "There are other things than just having actual intercourse, Susannah."

That interested her, but only slightly. She was still tearful, but did glance up at him. Blushing, she stared for a moment before shaking her head. He knew she was curious though.

"Here." He reached up, rubbing a thumb under each eye, wiping away her remaining tears. "Do not cry any longer, Susannah. I will not die. If you think that your brother is strong, you should see me. I am better."

"You are?" she whispered miserably.

"I am," he assured her before patting his sword belt. "That is why I wield duel swords. I am far too good for just one."

"My mother…"

"Your mother what?"

She sniffed again, looking away. "My mother tried to train Hamnet with two blades, but he was not any good with his non-dominant hand. He is not good with daggers either, though she makes him carry one, just in case."

"Just in case," York agreed softly. "There is no just in case for me, Susannah. You should ask others of my prowess in battle. I am most skilled. One day, when there is a game at the arena, you shall see. You shall be up in that royal box with your sister and her husband, yes? And it will be when they allow sparring on the field. And I shall go up against the most fearsome of warrior, but I shall win. Because I always win."

"You do?"

"Mmmhmm." He stared down at her, making sure to keep eye contact. "I do not lose. I just do not. And Rhea? She will let nothing harm me. Nothing. She is the most excellent of bonds."

"I do not have a bond," she told him softly, not for the first time. It was clearly something that bothered her.

"You do not need one," he told her then, still staring deeply at her. "You are my wife. My bond will care for you when I cannot. All you must do is ask."

She nodded slightly before looking away, at the pot on the stove. Sniffling again, she said, "I do not think my meal turned out well."

"It shall be fine," he assured her before glancing into the pot as well. He held back a frown. She would get better at it, cooking. She would just have to learn. "Is it ready?"

"I am not sure," she said slowly. "Do you think so?"

He smelt it before shaking his head. "I would give it a moment."

Nodding, she moved to take a step away from him. "York?"

"Hmmm?"

"My brother is leaving, much like you, but even sooner. In the coming hours. If you would not mind, I would like to-"

"Go see him." He nodded at the pot. "I will watch your cooking for you. Come. I shall signal for Rhea."

She finally smiled at him, though it was a rough one. "Thank you."

* * *

Needless to say, it startled Hamnet, when his sister called out to him before coming into his room. He was alone, unfortunately (or fortunately considering), but was still not expecting her.

"Susannah," he greeted, moving to push up from his bed. He had been taking a nap, knowing that sleep would be hard to be found in the coming days. "What are you doing here? I have not seen you since-"

"I had to come see you." She rushed to him as he stood, wrapping her arms around him. "Before you left."

"Have you been crying?" He frowned at the redness around her eyes. "Susannah, you know that you do not have to fear for me. I-"

"I do not," she told him, her bluntness making him frown.

"Oh," he said slowly. "Then-"

"It was York. He-"

"York," Hamnet said with disdain, letting go of his sister then. "I will go settle this then. What did he do to you, Susannah?"

"Wh-What? He did not-"

"Did he bring one of his whores into that house?"

"No, Hamnet, he-"

"Did you find something out? What?" Then he frowned, staring at her. "Did he hit you? Strike you? Susannah, I will-"

"He did not. Hamnet, listen to me."

"What? Tell me, Susannah, why you were-"

"Because I do not want him to die!"

"What? Susannah," he groaned, collapsing back onto his bed then, as he needed to sit after all the emotions that he just run through his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Tomorrow, his little group is going out to fight the gnawers as well and I just-"

"Little group?" He shook his head before sighing loudly and shaking his head. "I love you, Susannah, but you are the most complicated-"

"What if he died, Hamnet? What-"

"Good. Then you could come back to the palace and focus only on your studies."

"Hamnet-"

"No, Susannah. He is just a man, nothing more. And his death would only-"

"He is not just a man, Hamnet," she cut him off, never as timid around her older brother as she was others. He had always been far nicer to her than Judith. "He is my husband and-"

"Oh, Susannah, there will be others."

"Others?"

He nodded before moving to stand once more. "Other men. York is foolhardy. He will be his own downfall, no doubt, in some sort of drunken stupor. Catch some sort of sexual disease and-"

"Hamnet!" She blushed deeply then, causing the man to sigh. No matter what, Susannah would always be his baby sister. He had always had to take care of her, what with how much torment Judith cast on her. It was always her and him against his twin. Always. Now he was ready to go up against York with her, but for some reason she was resisting.

"What?" He shook his head. "He is-"

"He is no different than you."

"Me?"

"Judith says-"

"When do you find the time to have all these conversations with Judith then? Every time I see the two of you, she is belittling or berating you over something. Yet you always have these notions in your head of things that she has put in there. What-"

"We speak at times. Civilly. Not recently, but-"

"Look at me, Susannah." Hamnet grabbed her head then, much like York had before, making her stare up at him. When he had her attention, he said, "This man does not care for you. He does not love you. Father and I? We do. No other man ever has. You know this, yes?"

"Hamnet-"

"Do not let him warp you, Susannah. He is merely trying to break you. Do not let him." Hamnet kissed her head then before releasing her. "I shall be fine, when I am in battle, Susannah. And when I return, we shall spend some more time together, yes?"

"Okay," she said slowly, looking away then. "I love you, Hamnet."

He laughed slightly before hugging her again. "I know. I love you too."

* * *

When Lucien walked into his bedchamber, he was not expecting his wife to already be there, but she was. She was actually in bed already, snoring slightly.

"Judith," he whispered as he undressed. "Sleeping, are you? Thought you could get away from me today, didn't you? After you insulted my brother? And then you knew that I would come here and reprimand you, so you slept. Ha."

When he slipped into bed, he laid on his back for some time before rolling to face her. She was curled towards him, still sleeping away.

"You speak of killing me; I could slit your throat right now." He always kept a dagger by his bedside and he easily reached over to grab it. Turning slightly, he held it against the flesh of her throat, breathing softly. "And I would tell them that someone else did it. They would believe me. Other than your mother, but she is on her way out as it is. You know this?"

Her eyes opened then, so easily that he knew she had been awake for some time. They just stared at one another in the darkness. Lucien only smiled.

"I knew you were awake," he told her, still grinning.

"Do it."

"It?" He moved to remove the dagger, but she grabbed his arm, holding it there. His smile faded. "Judith-"

"Cut me."

"What are you-"

"You know that you want to."

"I am not going to kill you, wench. What is wrong with y-"

"Did I ask you to?" She stared hard at him. "Cut me."

"Why would I-"

"Do you not think of it?" She turned her hand then, taking the blade from him. He easily gave into her as she moved to push him onto his back and straddle him. Now with the dagger and the upper hand. He only laid on his back, staring up at her in interest.

"Of cutting you? Or killing you?"

"Either."

He only shook his head slightly. "Not nearly as much as I pretend to."

As he was shirtless, it was easy for Judith to press the blade against his chest and slowly drag it down, making a ghost of a cut. Hissing, he stared up at the ceiling.

"I think of it quite frequently," she told him once she finished the laceration.

"Of mutilating me? Or you?"

"Mostly you."

"I figured."

She made another cut then, on another part of his chest, watching his face as he tried to hide his discomfort.

"Is that wrong of me?" She pressed harder against the blade, drawing real blood that time. "Is this?"

"I am not even certain what this is," he told her with a sigh as she removed the blade from his flesh once more. "Other than dark."

"Dark," she whispered, going to make another cut. He grabbed her hand though, stilling it, before moving to take the weapon back. She allowed him to, moving to pull her own shirt off. Lucien only sat up slightly, keeping her in his lap.

"Twisted," he added, moving to press the blade against her bare stomach. "Very twisted."

"We are twisted," she told him as he applied pressure to the blade.

"We, yes," he agreed, nodding slightly as he watched her face, finding little satisfaction in comparison to how much she had when she mutilated him. "But not I."

"Hmmm?"

"Only when I am with you." He watched the blood flow from her wound in the darkness for their bedchamber. "With any other woman, this would never cross my mind. You are the rot in my mind."

"Tell me this does not arouse you."

"This does not arouse me," he told her flatly. "Nor interest me."

"You were the one who-"

"I knew you were awake," he said with a shake of his head. He flipped the blade then, holding the handle out to her to take. She did so, though she only watched him for a moment.

"How much?"

"Well, do not kill me, woman," he told her simply as he moved to lay back down. "But do as you wish. Pain is only a thought. I will not give you the joy of watching me squirm."

She did not smile, as she rarely did, but only moved to cause more lacerations to his chest. They had never done such a thing before and she could not deny that she was, at the very least, somewhat aroused by it all. And she knew that Lucien was lying when he said it did not interest him. She could _feel him_ beneath her.

"How long have you thought of this? Not of harming me," he told her, involuntarily gasping when she cut too deeply.

"Of involving this in our…activities? Never. Not like this."

He only shook his head slightly before closing his eyes. It would be a long night.

* * *

"Your stew is magnificent, Susannah."

"Stew? It was supposed to be soup."

York blinked. Then he cleared his throat. "It was what I meant. I am quite inebriated, you must understand."

She only continued to stare down at the bowl, shaking her head slightly. "York?"

"Hmmm?"

"Should you not go to bed soon? You must arise early in the morning for-"

"I had to wait for you to get back," he told her. "I could not sleep, knowing that my wife was not home."

"You couldn't?"

"No. Not if I did not know what was keeping you."

Shaking her head slightly, Susannah, shifting on the couch before telling him, "Hamnet told me that you only wish to warp me."

"Warp you," he repeated. "Like a sword? Metal?"

"No," she sighed. "It means that you wish to change me."

"I do wish to change you," he said. "I wish to get you to stop apologizing and crying so frequently."

"Not change in a good way, York. It means to change in a bad way."

He frowned. "Did I not tell you, Susannah? That they only try to make you fear me? They do not wish for us to be friends. They-"

"We are not," she told him softly. "Are we?"

"I do not know," he said, sighing then before looking off. "We cannot be if you continue to doubt me."

"My brother-"

"Do you not think that your brother and sister have their own agendas? That turning you against me would be a good thing for them?"

"N-No. Perhaps Judith, but Hamnet loves me. He-"

"Does he?" York snorted. "They gave you away to me, Susannah. He and your father allowed your mother and sister to do this. You said it yourself, that day that we were fighting. They gave you away to me. They think lowly of me, but here you are. And for what? A city that you yourself said your sister already ultimately controls? You mean nothing to them, Susannah."

"Y-York, you do not-"

"They treated you as a pawn," he told her simply. "Your mother did not think that you were as valuable as her son or eldest daughter. She knows that you are timid, that you will not stand up for yourself. So she got you as far away from her as possible, sent to the Fount, so that she did not have people looking at you constantly in the capital, realizing she raised such a disappointment."

"You-"

"And your father? Your brother? They let her do this. You will not see them very often. The Fount is not far, fine, but you shall be helping me to govern it. You shall not get to leave very often. And you think that they shall come see you? They shall not. They wish for you to be gone too. They do not love you. And do not let them lie to you and tell you that they do."

She couldn't help it then as she stared crying. And York could not be mad at her, not really. It was his own fault.

"I did not say you are a disappointment to me, Susannah," he went on, figuring that would cheer her up some. Maybe. "Because you are not. I think that you shall make a fine doctor. You understand? And I think that once you stop this crying mess constantly, that you shall make a fine human in general. And I will not use you as a pawn. I will not put you in danger. Ever."

He patted her on the back then, but it did no good. Sigh. He must have really broken her down.

"That's what they did, Susannah, was put you in danger," he said then. "They gave you to me. They thought that I would tear you apart. And yet I have not. I have done nothing, but try to make you understand the world as it is, not how it appears from behind palace walls. You shall be well taken care of in the Fount. I will not be a tyrant towards you. Not like Judith and your mother are to you. And I will not let anyone harm you. Will not bow to anyone, like your father and brother have done. You shall be fine with me. I am your family now. Understand?"

She sniffled, glancing up at him. Though she hated to admit it, she had thought some of what he had said before, to herself. Her father could have stopped the wedding. Solovet would have been most upset, of course, but he could have. And Judith most certainly could have. Her and Lucien. Hamnet always had a great influence over their mother and he did not use it either. They all wanted her gone off to the Fount. They most certainly did.

"I must depart for bed. Do not make too much- Ah, who am I to tell you? You never do." York patted her on the shoulder then, staring hard down at her for a moment to make sure that she was nearing the end of her crying jag. "Thank you for dinner, Susannah. It was-"

"You have hardly eaten any," she said through a broken voice as she tried to stop her tears.

Glancing down at his mostly filled bowl, York shook his head slightly. "I, uh, had a bowl, yes? Before you came back?"

"You ate with out me?"

"Aye. Forgive me, yes?" He handed his filled bowl back to her before standing. "Try not to wake me, yes?"

She nodded timidly, like a child that had done wrong. York only reached out to pat her on the head before going back to his bedroom. Maybe when he got back from war things would be better.

Maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

The Queen, the Murderer, and the Governor's Wife

Chapter 8

"Mother came back last night," Judith was saying as she picked at her meal. Everyone knew she mostly lived off wine and bread. Why she went through the rouse of eating anything else was beyond her husband. "With a few of the injured soldiers. She was not injured, of course, but merely came back to get one of the generals. She reports just the same as many of the scouts. See, Lucien? She is doing just fine."

"Aye, wench." He frowned down at his plate, his chest burning slightly. The past few nights, Judith had taken to carving at his chest quite a lot. He could not go to a medic with any complaints, as they would ask questions. Not to mention they were dealing with the injured soldiers that were coming back. He was fearful of an infection, honestly.

Judith sent him a look, but did not say anything more to him. They had reached some sort of an impasse recently and had yet to quite figure it out.

"What sort of news did she bring then, from the front?" Valeria asked Judith, who only rolled her eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you."

Edward glanced at his wife before shaking his head. "People so lowly as us need know not of the things the King and Queen know, Valeria. Is that not right, Susannah? Susannah? Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"…Huh?" She looked up suddenly from the table, which she had been tapping her fork against, as if more concerned with that than anything else. "Did you speak to me, Edward? I was-"

"Since you have resumed eating with us in the mornings, you are more and more distant," Valeria remarked. "Is something bothering you, Susannah?"

"Oh, no," she said, shaking her head slightly. "I was only thinking of…my brother."

"Your brother," Edward said slowly. "Believe me, he is fine."

"Do not worry of Hamnet, Susannah," Judith told her with an eye roll. "He is too vain to die."

"And you are not?" Lucien shook his head at her. "What is truly troubling you, Susannah? York?"

"N-No. I only-"

"He will be fine as well," he assured her. Lowering his head slightly, he forced her to make eye contact with him. "Believe me, it will take a lot to kill that man."

While Susannah only nodded, her older sister took to rolling her eyes.

"I have tired of talking of soldiers," Judith remarked. "I-"

"Then I suggest that you get un-tired of it."

They all looked up as Solovet came into the room, looking rather hardcore in that moment. Susannah's gaze dropped back to her plate, as it had been a number of days, if not weeks since she had last encountered her mother. After what York had said about her, she was not so certain that she even wanted anything to do with her.

"That is not what I meant, Mother," Judith said simply, moving to grab her glass of wine and down more of it. Solovet just came to stand behind her eldest daughter's chair, resting a hand against it.

"Of course it was not," was all Solovet said before reaching forwards to grab a piece of fruit from her daughter's plate. After taking a bite, she addressed her other daughter. "What is wrong with you then, Susannah? You look pale."

She didn't look at her mother though, only continued to stare down at her plate. "There is nothing wrong with me."

"There best not be."

"She is merely missing her husband," Valeria spoke up. She never had formed a fear of Solovet like the rest in the room had. Then again, she had never formed a fear of Judith either and she was the one she came in contact with the most. "York. He is out fighting _your_ war."

"My war?" Solovet smiled at that for some reason. "I find that I rather like the sound of that."

Edward whispered something harshly to his wife, but to no avail. He had never had much control over her anyhow.

"I told her that being fearful for her husband is foolish," Judith told her mother then. "That-"

"It is not foolish, Judith," Solovet told her before looking back at her youngest daughter. "No more so than all the other silly emotions you feel, Susannah. Oh, and your father wishes to speak with you today, some time. If you are not busy in the hospital, which I am certain you shall be."

"Yes, Mother."

"And look at me when I speak to you."

"S-Sorry."

Nodding, Solovet turned to head out of the room, taking the piece of fruit with her. Over her shoulder, she called, "Judith, Lucien, I expect to see both of you in the war room when you finish with your meal. There are many things to discuss before I head back to the field."

"Of course, Mother."

Lucien only grunted, still not completely sold on the idea of Solovet finishing 'her' war.

"Glad the death toll does not affect your mother's spirits," Valeria remarked, not soon after Solovet left the room. She probably was still in hearing distance. Maybe.

"Valeria, honestly?"

"What, Edward? She is-"

"What is that? Is that the sound of the scroll room calling for you? My, it must miss you," Judith remarked before holding up her glass in a silent demand for more wine. A servant was quick to do so. Judith was focused in on Valeria in that moment, however. "Tell me, will your little spawn spend time organizing records too, or-"

"I do not know," Valeria responded. "Will yours- Oh. Forgive me. I forgot that you are baron."

"You-"

"It is time to take your wine to go, wench." Lucien stood swiftly, though he had hardly touched his food. "Come. Now."

Instead, Judith downed the glass, keeping her glare on Valeria the entire time. Once she sat the glass back down with a slightly thud, she merely said, "If your child and you both make it to full term, I have not been talented enough to find a way to cover up your death."

"Now, Judith," Lucien ordered through clenched teeth, going to grab her arm as she stood. Valeria didn't respond, however, just continued to stare at her. Susannah had taken to staring hard at the table once more, not certain if she should be offended for Judith or fearful for Valeria.

"Well," Edward said slowly, more to his wife than anything. "I hope you are most pleased with yourself."

She only smiled at him before standing. "Are you scared of her? Judith? Or her mother even? Do not be. Your brother might be the rightful heir, but you will surely follow behind him. She will have no children. She is too evil to actually care for something."

"Valeria," he complained, glancing over at Susannah. She followed his gaze before shaking her head and walking over to Susannah. Patting the younger woman on the shoulder, she only smiled at her before walking out.

"York is a good fighter," Edward finally said, forcing a smile at Susannah who just nodded at him. "I have seen him. He will come home to you. You can trust him. There's too much ale in Regalia for him not to return to it."

* * *

His chest was enflamed it felt like. This was mainly due to the fact that his shirt kept brushing against it, agitating the wounds that Judith had inflicted on him. Still, he had to just stand there, arms crossed over his chest, as he listened to Solovet and one of the generals speak.

"-offensive here, keeping them on their toes," Solovet was going on while Judith looked on, watching where her mother put the markers down on the map. Lucien was focused more keeping himself calm, honestly. He would have to someone he trusted, later, to look at his chest.

"The main army is still here, of course," Solovet said, pointing to a specific spot. "But I am going to take a separate troop over here, to where I know a horde of some of the top gnawers are."

"Have they finally banded together?" Judith asked. Solovet nodded.

"Under King Deadblood."

Judith snorted. "I have never heard of him."

"Neither had I," the general, Caius, only shook his head. "Apparently, he is rather young. He has led a series of successful battles against us recently and-"

"And the group that I am bringing will be tracking him down," Solovet said. "Some of my elite men will accompany me. You included, Caius. And we shall kill this newfound king, sending them into utter chaos."

"I will believe it when it happens. Until then, it is merely all dreaming," Lucien remarked, shaking his head. "If this is your plan however, Solovet, then get on with it."

"I already planned to be gone in the coming hour," she told him shortly.

"Good." With that, he turned to walk away. "Have safe travel."

Solovet stared after him for a moment before dismissing her general. When Judith turned to leave however, she called for her to stop.

"Yes, Mother?"

"I wish to have a word with you. Alone," she said, still standing over the war room table, staring down at the map spread across it.

"Seems like a lot of that has been going on recently."

"Yes," Solovet agreed as her daughter turned to stare at her. "So tell me, daughter, when you planned to inform me of the fact you plan to get rid of me."

Judith could have begged for forgiveness, but she would never do anything like that. Instead, she only met her mother's gaze.

"When did you plan to tell me of the secrets you have been harboring with Hamnet?"

Solovet only smiled at her then. "Harboring is not quite the word. I only spoke with him on a few-"

"Save me the lies. I do not quite care for them." Judith took a long sip from her glass of wine. "You can keep your secrets and I shall keep mine. Just remember, Mother, that I am the one that controls your fate now."

Chuckling, Solovet only shook her head before staring down at the table. "Come now, Judith, tell me that I have not raised you to be so foolish."

"I-"

"Perhaps if you stopped drinking as much, you could think with a clearer mind occasionally."

"You know war plans," Judith told her with a frown. "You know how to kill gnawers. Do not be surprised when we can find another to do just that."

"Your idle threats do nothing, but annoy me. I made you, Judith, and I can destroy you just as simply," she told her with a roll of her eyes. "I love you, Judith, but I can find it in myself to ruin your reign. Just like that."

For a moment, Judith could only stay still. Then, smiling slightly, she turned to walk from the room, her head held high.

"There is no way that you would ever do that."

"Oh?"

"Not when bringing me down would destroy your legacy as well."

After leaving her mother, Judith headed to the royal wing, thinking that she would find her husband there. They had court, later in the day, and she wished to speak with him on a few things. Instead, she found another family member.

"Oh, Judith. I was hoping that you would turn up soon."

"Father," Judith said slowly, finding it odd to see him sitting there, on the couch in the common room. "What is wrong? Why are you-"

"I was hoping that you could help me find your sister," he said. "I know that I could find her in the hospital, perhaps, but I think that it is not the best time to be in the way there. You understand?"

Slowly, Judith nodded as the man moved to stand. "I have not seen her since breakfast. And Mother informed her that you were looking for her, so I am sure that you will find her later in the day. Why do you not-"

"Ah, well, if I cannot find her, at least I was able to see you today," he went on, speaking right over her. Usually, Judith would reprimand someone quite harshly for such a thing, but considering it was her father, she allowed it. "I rarely get to. Of course I would see you later, in court. I always go to see you in court. Do you think Susannah will be-"

"I do not know, Vikus," she told him with shake of her head. "She does not speak to me much, now that she has a husband to fret over."

"Oh, yes. York. I have heard that he was shipped out along with some of the other soldiers. And your brother, mind you. Surely Susannah is not-"

"Susannah is the same as she always has been," Judith told him dryly. "And honestly, I care not to speak of her."

"Oh, you children." Vikus reached out to pat his daughter's cheek. She did not like this as she was not a fanatic of unnecessary touching, but only turned her head slightly. "You were always so mean to her. She is going through quite a change, I am certain. I would like to think that she could fall back on her older sister."

"The only thing that ties me to her is blood," Judith told him, still scowling. "We do not care for one another. We-"

"She thinks so highly of you," Vikus told her with a sigh. "Your brother as well. She has always looked up to the two of you. She-"

"She is nothing more than-"

"I am trying to keep my composure, Judith, but do not think that I will not lecture you as if you were a child," he finally snapped at her, something out of character for him in most regards. Still, he had never rather liked his oldest daughter's disposition. She always looked down on Susannah, something that bothered him to no end. Solovet told him that it was merely that he cared for Susannah the most, but he could just as easily say the same to her about Judith or Hamnet.

"I am very busy, Father," Judith said after a moment. "You will not find my sister here. If you- Lucien. There you are. Are you almost ready for court?"

He frowned at his wife as he came into the room. "Are you going in that? Or are you changing into a dress?"

"What are you insinuating?"

Ignoring her, he turned instead to Vikus, who happily shook his hand.

"Your wife is here for only mere hours and yet she is already causing me many headaches."

"She has that affect on most people. Most species." Vikus bowed his head slightly to the King, but Lucien only shook his head at him before looking to Judith.

"Go get your gown on then," he ordered her, hiding a smile at the glare she sent at him. "We have court. Or are you that absentminded?"

She purposely bumped shoulders with him when she left the room, but he was only glad that it was not his chest that she bothered. Vikus only stayed around long enough to ask him if he had seen Susannah since breakfast, but he only told her that he thought that she might have had duties in the hospital or something. After he was gone, Lucien headed off after Judith to get ready as well.

"Do my wounds look enflamed to you?"

She hardly glanced at him as she herself prepared. "Honestly, Lucien, if you are going to be a child about such things, then you should not have asked for me to cut you."

Asked. Right. He had asked.

"If it worries you, see my sister," Judith suggested, finally giving his lacerations a good look. Some did not look too good, in all honesty. "Privately. She is not as inept in medical studies as she is in other things."

Lucien glanced down at himself before up at her. "I can only hope that she will give me some salve or something."

"You should wash them out, at the least."

"Are you worried about me?"

"Of course not."

"I would have wrapped them, if you were not so insistent on constantly bothering them. Not to mention, I never planned for you to make them so deep."

It was odd to Judith, speaking about what they had been doing at night. Mainly because they had not up until that point. The morning after the first night, they had both pretended as if nothing had been different. Then that night, she had merely picked up the dagger once they were both in bed and it was much the same as the night before. Never once had they spoken about it during the diurnal hours of the day.

Honestly, it almost took the fun out of the whole thing. The ominous atmosphere that the activity held to her was draining, just mentioning what they were doing aloud. It drug the darkness out into the light and she was not having it.

"Yes, well," she began, looking away from him then. "Let us get ready for court. I hear-"

"Judith, I am more concerned with my chest, currently," he complained, making a face over at her. "I-"

"It is as I said, Lucien. You should not have allowed me to do it, if you were going to whine about it. What's done is done. You can wash the wounds and pray for the best now."

He shook his head at her slightly before sighing. "You had best hope that I do not die of infection, Judith."

"In what world would I ever hope you live?"

"When most men tell their wives that they will be the death of them, they are speaking jest."

"You have never been as most men, Lucien. Usually, you boast about the fact."

"In a situation like this, I do no think I wish to boast about anything."

* * *

"Did you bring the things as I asked you?"

Susannah nodded as she followed her sister into the royal wing. "Yes, but I do not know-"

"Come with me to my bedchamber."

"Judith, are you-"

"Just come with me, Susannah. Who are you to question your queen?"

The woman quickened her pace, following along behind her older sister, down the halls of the royal wing. It was after all the trials for the day as well as Susannah's doctorial duties. When her sister asked for her to get a few medical supplies, she had feared that something had happened to their mother and she did not wish for anyone to know. Now that they were in the royal wing, however, Susannah had her doubts.

When they made it to the her older sister's room, Susannah almost walked right back out. In fact, she even attempted to backtrack.

"F-Forgive me, Lucien. I did not know that you were-"

"It is alright. Come closer."

"He is only shirtless, Susannah. Do not be such a child."

She did not have time to be angry over the name calling as she blushed deeply. Still, the King had requested her for some reason so she stepped forwards.

"Wh-What do you wish for me to do?" she stammered, glancing at Lucien, who was stretched out on the bed and her older sister, who stood by with her arms cross. "Is this one of those…other things?"

"Other things?" Lucien asked, frowning at her in the dim lighting. They only ever kept one torch burning in their bedchamber. And even then that was if it was not time for sleep.

"Things other than…sex?"

Judith would have snorted wine through her nose, had she had a glass with her. Lucien almost fell off the bed in his haste to pull on his shirt. The first thing they both thought was that she had somehow figured out that his lacerations came from their sexual activities, which embarrassed both of them horribly.

"What?" Lucien finally got out.

"York told me that there are thing that people do other than have actual…sex. Is this-"

"No," Judith told her with a frown. "Why would-"

"Then you are not asking me to-"

"Of course not," Lucien groaned, finally figuring out what she meant. "We…I…am not attempting to…seduce your or something."

"Is that what she thought?" Judith laughed then, almost in relief that her foolish sister hadn't figured out their secret. Then it dawned on her what she had thought and it made her frown. "You idiot, Susannah. You-"

"York told me-"

"That Lucien would choose you over me?" Judith snorted then, her annoyance level growing. Going over to her husband, she shoved him back down on his back. "Lay down, Lucien. And come here, Susannah. This is why you are here."

Judith took the medical supplies from her when she was close enough, setting them on the bed next to her husband. Susannah frowned when she was close enough to see the markings on his chest.

"What happened?" Susannah asked, all thoughts of being positioned for sex gone. Her analytical side was taking over. Good.

"Does it matter?" Judith asked her.

"They do not appear to be claw marks." Susannah looked up at her brother-in-law's face. "What are they, Lucien?"

"Can you help me?" was all he asked. "Please?

"It'll sting. These look fresh. And this one appears infected. It's very deep. Why did you not care for-"

"Susannah, just help him," Judith reprimanded, frowning at her sister. "Stop questioning us."

"Of course," she sighed before looking at her supplies and picking a jar of something up. "It shall sting, Lucien, but I must do it."

"Fine," he told her, still slightly bothered by the whole thing. "Just hurry. Please."

Judith watched over her sister for a while, as she rubbed things on his chest, washing the wounds. Lucien just laid miserably on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Do not wrap them," Judith said when Susannah moved to do so.

"I must. They-"

"He has no one to wrap them later, when he must remove them. It is a worthless-"

"Then I will come and do it once more," Susannah said before speaking to Lucien. "Sit up, so I may-"

"No," Judith repeated. Lucien glanced at her before sighing.

"Just leave this salve with us, yes?" Lucien grabbed the jar. "That is all I shall need."

"I do not-"

"Thank you, Susannah," he said before smiling at her slightly. "For everything."

Judith only crossed her arms, glaring at her sister. She was still mighty agitated by her insinuations that she would have brought her there for Lucien to…to… No, she would not forgive her sister any time soon for that transgression.

"Father is looking for you, Susannah. He has been all day. Go to him now," Judith said, reaching out to lay a hand on Lucien's shoulder as he sat up, as if to mark her possession. This made Lucien frown, but Susannah was just as oblivious to it as she was most things. "Go now."

After she was gone, Judith kept her hand on his shoulder for a minute before taking the jar and setting it at their bedside. Lucien only moved to lay back once more.

"I wish you had let her wrap them," he grumbled. "I-"

"Oh, hush, Lucien. At least I got her here, did I not?"

"Aye," he agreed slowly, watching as she came back over to his bedside. Shutting his eyes, he said, "And I almost got some unsolicited sex out of it."

"She would not have done it, even if that was what we were doing. And is it not sick? That she would think I would bring my younger sister to my husband to-"

"It shows how lowly her opinion of you must be," Lucien said offhandedly. "Thought it seems whatever it was that York told her also had her confused. I wonder what he-"

"She does not think lowly of me," Judith told him, frowning.

"You do not think York has forced her to do something like that, do you?" Lucien finally frowned. "I am honestly concerned for her, Judith. What-"

"My sister does not think I am some sort of a…deviant. That I would force her into having intercourse with you. As I would wish to be involved in your-"

"Judith, shocking as it may be, I am not concerned with you at the moment," Lucien told her with a frown as he opened his eyes once more. "She said that York told her some thing. You do not think that he is misusing her, do you?"

"Oh, Lucien, why would I know that? And are you not concerned with what she thinks of you then? Not just me? That you would wish to-"

"You tell her all the time that men only wish for one thing. I am certain that she only thought that I was acting on instincts. It is you that she thinks of as a, oh what's the word…_horrid_ person."

She sent him a glare before shaking her head. "You do not-"

"What if York has made her act indecently with other men? You do not think he has done that, do you? Perhaps-"

"Would you silence yourself on thoughts of my sister? Honestly, it is now only proving to annoy me."

"Aye, wench. Any time the topic of discussion is not you, you get annoyed."

"Lucien-"

"Perhaps it will be better for her if York dies out there in battle," he said as he relaxed on his bed. "I am sure your mother will some how marry her off to another and claim that Susannah still is the rightful heiress to the Fount, along with her new husband. Then you get the Fount and she gets reprieve from York."

"Who cares? I do not."

"Though she does appear to enjoy York. She almost seems sad that he is away," Lucien went on, ignoring his wife for the most part. "Perhaps she has gotten over her initial fears of the marriage. Maybe he is good to her and we just do not realize. It is plausible. I am reasonably good to you."

"You are horrid to me."

"Silence, wench."

"Lucien-"

"Maybe she loves this man."

Judith snorted then. "I doubt it. Now stop focusing on her."

"Does it make you jealous, wench?"

She only tapped his head lightly before turning to leave him alone in the room. "You are taken care of now. I do not wish to hear you whine any longer of how much your chest hurts."

"I never whined. I only-"

"You still whine. Even now."

He let her go then, watching as she left the room before shaking his head. She was something, his wife was. He just hadn't figured out what that something was yet.

* * *

"Father? You wished to see-"

"Susannah!" Vikus easily got to his feet, pushing away from his desk as he headed over towards his youngest child. Susannah was clearly nervous about something, but he hardly paid it any mind. She would not have told him anyhow that it was her sister and her husband that had made her feel that way.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as her father hugged her tightly. "Were we fighting?"

"Of course not, dear. I just have not seen you in a number of days." Vikus pulled back slightly, smiling at her. "And your sister told me that you are worried about your husband. Are you-"

"Judith told me it is foolish," Susannah told him softly as he released her. "And Mother said it is no more foolish than all of my emotions, so-"

"Your mother and sister are only mean to you because they know of no other that will lay down and take it so easily." Vikus patted her cheek. "They are stressed, currently, and only wish to find an easy target. You let yourself be that easy target and they will continue to pummel you, dear."

"I cannot reproach Mother," Susannah told him with a frown. "And Judith is the Queen. She-"

"Oh, Susannah. You always let others just push you around." He sighed before glancing back at his desk then. "Come. This is what I wished to speak with you on."

Her father led her to the tiny desk in his bedroom, nodding for her to take a seat at it. It reminded her of when she was a child and he used help her practice her penmanship. He would have her sit down and then would stand behind her, watching closely as she wrote out each letter, each word.

"What is this, Father?" she asked, staring down at the letter he had sitting out on his desk.

"It comes from Royce, to me," he said, laying a hand on her shoulder as he stared down at it as well. "It details a few of the medical positions open in the Fount, currently. He thinks that if you finish your studies here, as York continues on as a soldier, that when you arrive in the Fount, you can have one of these."

"This is very kind of him," Susannah said slowly. "But we will not leave for the Fount until he resigns. I do not-"

"Royce is ill of health," Vikus told her then, still rereading the note.

"York has not told me of that."

"York does not believe it, I am sure," Vikus told her. "Royce is dying of a disease. An internal one. He does not appear sick, but he continues to get weaker and weaker. He will resign soon, when he thinks York is ready. So long as he does not lose his light before then."

Susannah was silent for a moment before saying slowly, "I do not know if I will like the Fount. I-"

"You have no choice, Susannah," he told her with a sigh. "You know as well as I that I would like for you to stay here, but-"

"York told me," she began slowly, "that you do not wish that."

"What?"

Swallowing, she glanced up at him. "York says that you could have stopped Solovet from forcing me into marrying him. You just chose not to. Because you wish for me to go to the Fount so that-"

"You've known the man for mere weeks, Susannah," Vikus told her, frowning slightly. She always looked like a child to him, especially when she was apprehensive about something. At the moment, she reminded him of when she was about six and had snuck out of the palace with Hamnet. They had been caught, but tried their hand at lying to him about where they were. Susannah's poker face always gave her away. "Why would you let him deceive you? Why would you believe him over me?"

"It is not that, Father, I only-"

"Why would I wish for you to be in the Fount? Away from me? Why would he tell you that?"

"He only-"

"What would he know of me then, Susannah? Or my intentions? He-"

"He's my husband," Susannah said then. "You and Mother both told me that he would not-"

"Oh, Susannah, we lied to you, alright?" Vikus groaned, shutting his eyes then. "Why do you always believe us? Trust us? Do you not think we told the same to Judith?"

"Lucien is very nice to her, I would think."

"Yes, he is, considering," Vikus agreed. Because, really, there was no denying that. Lucien, at times, should be a lot worse to Judith that he was. "But that was purely luck, I assure you. But York is not…York knows that the only reason you married him was for your mother to acquire the Fount. If he can get you on his side, then he got you without any-"

"York is not… He loves Mother. He and the other soldiers all-"

"Oh, Susannah, do not-"

"And he told me of how Judith already controls the Fount. She does, Father. You only wished to get me out of the capital, because Mother dislikes me so much. He-"

"Your mother dislikes you," Vikus said slowly, taking a step away from her. "Is that what you are telling me?"

"Vikus-"

"I would have loved to have been informed of this at some point, Susannah. That you thought-"

"York said-"

"Stop telling me what this man that you cried for weeks over having to marry said!" He was starting to lose his patience. "Your mother has never treated you wrongly, Susannah. And how would a man that has hardly spent any time with you know if she has? He is only trying to-"

"To what, Father? Use me? You used me to gain a city that my sister has already won."

"You were always going to be married off, Susannah. And you should be glad that it is to York. It is just as your sister got to be a queen, you are going to be a governor's wife. That is something to be proud of you. You-"

"York says-"

"I am not going to argue with you over it any longer," he finally told her, shaking his head. "You are married to him now and you are going to the Fount. It would serve you to just make the best of it."

Frowning, Susannah moved to leave the room, not looking back at him.

"Do not walk away from me, Susannah. It is just as I told your sister. You are still my daughter, and-"

That was the difference between Susannah and Judith. One of the many. He did not even have to finish his threat before she had turned around to stare at him.

"What do you wish for me to do, Father? You all told me that York was to be my husband and to do as he says. Now that what he says is not to your liking, you wish for me to ignore him? I spend more time with him than I do anyone now. It is not that simple."

"That is not what I am asking you."

"Then what-"

"No one is making you stay away from the palace more. You can have a…relationship with York. I do not care. That is good. He is going to be all you have in the Fount, when you first get there. But you are not in the Fount yet, dear. You are still here, with us. No one said that it had to be one or the other."

"Judith says-"

"If it comes between what York says and what Judith says, please, Susannah, always go with what York tells you." Vikus came closer then, to hug his daughter once more. "Please."


	9. Chapter 9

The Queen, the Murderer, and the Governor's Wife

Chapter 9

Hamnet's eyes were covered so thickly with blood that he could not see. With his left hand, he wiped at them, attempting to clear away some of the liquid. When he opened his mouth to breath, the taste of copper overwhelmed his tongue while the metallic scent overtook his nostrils. Oh, the gash above his eye was so long and deep that he just knew he'd need stitches. Later. Much later. At the moment, he had to continue to fight.

As he was fighting to see, another sword hit him from the side, slicing into his flesh. He was too busy blocking the man in front of him to worry about that opponent though. Not to mention his head was killing him.

He had been foolish, really, trusting these men from another troop to help him. When there were reports of gnawers over in another region, the general overseeing him sent him off with some other men to investigate. The second they were out of hearing distance though, they had attacked him, caught him off guard. He was not certain their motives, but he knew that they would slaughter him and then claim that the gnawers were the ones who did it.

"What will your mother say then?" one of the men taunted him as he slashed at him again. Hamnet easily dodged him, as it was such an obvious attack, gritting his teeth. "When her golden child is killed in battle?"

So that was it? It was always the same thing, it felt like. Someone was always jealous of him. Always. And it was not fair. It was not like he went around boasting of his exploits. He never did such a thing, honest. It was just jealousy, pure and simple. His mother had been extremely skilled as a soldier. Not just for a woman, either. For anyone. And she had been the one to teach him. Was that his fault? That he got her genes? In what way was that him asking for attention?

He was bleeding heavily. He knew that he was. He had no bond to come and rescue him. He was alone. And he would die alone.

"Oy! My flier hears something down below. She says that there are men down there, fighting."

Suddenly, there were lights above them in the cavern they had backed into. Fliers. It must be another troop of people flying over. That was probably Hamnet's only hope. That they would take his side.

"It must be gnawers," he heard one of the men, no doubt the one in charge, call to the other. "Go investigate. Quickly."

They were trying hard then, the men that Hamnet was fighting, to finish him off. His fire had been reignited however, at the thought of help arriving. It was never more prevalent to him that he should have listened to his mother when he was a child, when she was so insistent that he learn how to fight with another sword, if not a dagger. It was too hard for him though and he always told her that he could fend multiple gnawers off with one sword. And he could. It was other humans that he had not accounted for.

One light in particular was coming closer. Hamnet could see the wings of a flier, coming closer and closer. Hopefully to his rescue.

"We must run," one of the men hissed to the other that. "Do you not recognize the flier?"

Hamnet sure didn't, but the guy who spoke must have, as he took off running, leaving the other behind.

"Oy! It is Hamnet."

That voice. He recognize that voice then as the flier came closer. Rhea and York. Oh, what luck. He would surely flay him.

"They fight him, York," he heard the flier tell him. "You must-"

But he already was. As Rhea swept down, York did not even take a moment to think. He merely dropped his torch to the ground, pulling one of his blades and slicing open Hamnet's remaining opponent. Leaving Hamnet behind, Rhea quickened her pace. Not a minute later, Hamnet heard the sound of his other opponent crying out, no doubt drawling his last breath. York and Rhea quickly returned to him.

"Oy. Can you stand?" York jumped off Rhea, landing next to him. He did not retrieve his torch, however, only stood there next to the man, as if inspecting him. Hamnet had fallen down to one knee, breathing deeply.

"Yes," Hamnet groaned out, forcing himself up then. He would have to, if he was going to get back to his troop. "I-"

Rhea landed then, folding in her wings. "Hurry. I shall take you back to your men."

"Are you not even gong to ask what I did to make them attack me?" Hamnet looked to York. He could have been in the wrong for all York knew. He truly could have been. York knew little of Hamnet that he had not just heard in passing.

"It would not matter if you were right or if you were in the wrong," York told him simply, moving to help the man onto the flier. "We are brother's now."

Hamnet frowned slightly before nodding at York as he settled on the man's bond. "Aye. We are brothers now."

* * *

Lucien opened one eye lazily, watching as Judith rubbed his chest. She was being rather soft with her touch, though it was more to the fact that she did not wish to disrupt any of the wounds covering his chest and abdomen as she rubbed the salve across his body. Lucien tried not to find any pleasure from the actions, but it was hard.

"This is the first time that you have rubbed me in such a way."

"That is a lie," Judith told him softly as she was careful to cover all his wounds. "I have rubbed your back before. Your shoulders."

"Now, that's a lie."

"I have."

"Name the time. I would no doubt remember it if it were real."

She stared down at him for a moment, frowning as she thought. "I suppose I have not."

"See?"

"Yet you have never rubbed my shoulder. You have never-"

"Why would I if you do not for me?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Hmmmm."

She was silent for a moment as she ran a finger over the curve of his abdomen. He had been quite talented when he was young at swimming, she remembered. His father used to get so upset. He was the Prince and he would rather spend his time in the Waterway racing other boys than learning to sword fight. Not that he was not adequate in that department as well, as he was, but he was no warrior. He did not have the build for it.

"You do not workout nearly as much as you used to," she said, it slipping out accidentally when she lost herself in thoughts of the past. "I mean-"

"And you do?"

She was straddling his lap then, so it was easy for them to make eye contact. She, of course, used it to glare at him, but what else was new?

"When was the last time you went swimming?" also found its way out of her mouth. She must have had more to drink that day than she thought.

"Not since I was a boy, probably," he said, staring evenly at her. "Since my father died and I had to assume reign."

"When we were young and all the children finished in the arena that day, training or what have you, we would go and-"

"Race out in the Waterway. I remember. I was not supposed to. My father told me it was for the lowborn."

"My mother said the same thing."

"I did not care," he said, smiling slightly then at the memory.

"Did I ever tell you that-" She caught herself. She would always catch herself.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing." She removed her hands from his chest then before moving to get off him. "I-"

He caught her. "Tell me what? Something about when we were young?"

"Nothing, Lucien. Stop-"

"Tell me. Who will I tell, Judith? I hardly speak to anyone now, dealing with all these war things. It is only you and I in here," he added, gesturing to the bedchamber. "Tell me."

She paused for a moment, looking off, before settling against him once more. Lucien shifted, though he kept on hand at her waist, holding her to him.

"Everyone knew you. All of the boys envied you, of course, because you were the Prince."

"Of course." Sounded about right.

"And all the girls that were born around the same time as me, we all knew that when you chose a bride, it would more than likely be one of us. So…" She looked off then, feeling rather silly. Taking a breath, she said, "So it used to be a big game. Who would bring a towel from home to practice so that they could give it to you. After you got out of the water, yes? And you clearly favored that girl above all others."

He only stared at her. He remembered his glory days well. The girls involved in them as well. Towels were no where in those memories, however.

"Well, my father, he is very friendly with important people. However, he is also friends with lowly people."

"Aye," he said, nodding. Where was she going with the story then? He thought that she would tell him something about how he smiled at her or something once. Not some towel related saga. He did have other things to do that day.

"He was friends with this one man, who used the silk given to us from the spinners to weave his own towels. They were awful, truly. Rough as nails."

"Judith."

"Well, they were," she defended. "What the common people would own. And Mother made no complaints. She had just been raised to general around that time and was too concerned with that to care what Vikus did. So anyways, Susannah and I bought brought you a towel that day, because she always felt the need to copy me, of course."

"Of course," he said, nodding his head. "And I'm sure Hamnet thought it was silly."

"Oh, Hamnet taunted all the time that he could beat you in a race on foot any day. That that was what mattered. But then, you were not as quick on your feet as you were in the water."

"So anyways."

"Anyways," she began again, "that day you happened to walk passed me as you got out of the water. Not that I did not fight for that spot, of course."

"Is that the story?"

She shook her head slightly, looking hard at him then. "When you took my towel, you realized how rough it was. It was worn down and frayed as well. You threw it back at me."

"I did this?"

"You did this."

"Hmmm."

"And then you went on to take a towel from Eleanor, which was of course the finest silk. She was one of the top general's daughters and she knew it. Oh, she was the worst. Do you remember her?"

"Slightly," he said slowly. "I do not know her now, however. What-"

"She married a farmer."

"Did she?"

"Do you not remember? Her father was found to be conspiring against another general or something and moved to the Fount, away from the shame. Eleanor came back to Regalia eventually and married a farmer." She laughed then, though it wasn't her malicious one. It was actually rather feminine, coming from his wife.

"That is funny," he told her, smiling also as he stared at her. "I remember you from when we were children."

She nodded then, sobering just as quickly as she allowed herself to let go. "We spent much time in the same nursery, when we were really young, given my father's political standing. Then, when we got older, we were in the same division of training at the arena."

He reached up to touch her face. She did not turn from him like usual.

"You remember all of that?"

She nodded slightly. "Aye."

"I meant that I remembered more when we were older. I remember you most when it was told to me that we were to be married."

"Do you?"

He nodded at her. "I remembered that my father told me that I should spend time with you. As to get acquainted. You were still only fourteen then, and I had just had my next birthday. We would not be married until we were of age."

"We spent much time getting to know each other," she whispered. "I was not as hardheaded as my sister. I knew my duty."

"You hated me."

"I did not hate you, Lucien."

"Yes, you did. I am certain that it is because I threw that towel back in your face all those years ago."

"I never hated you, Lucien," she reiterated, not finding him funny in that moment. She leaned closer to him then, staring into his eyes. "But the thought of being told who I was to marry was not enjoyable."

"You still liked the idea of becoming queen, however."

"Of course I did. Your father's most recent bride had just died and I knew that I would no doubt be the next queen Regalia had." That made her smile slightly. "Not that I wished any ill will towards your father-"

"I understand," he told her softly. "You were not hideous either."

"Are you complimenting me or-"

"I am stating a fact. You were quite beautiful."

"Lucien-"

"Fact." He let out a slow breath then. "I remember those days we spent together, alone. I was supposed to show you my prowess and knowledge, but I think that you spent most of the time looking down on me."

"You came off as snobbish."

"Me?" He grinned at her. "You were just as bad. Everything I said to you, you would either rebuke or-"

"I was being conversational."

Laughing at that, he said, "You were being bratty. You always were, when we were young."

"Oh, as if you were much better."

"I never said that I was."

He sat up more then and she leaned forwards, her forehead practically resting against his.

"The first time I ate with you and your father, was the first time I got drunk. Your brother was there as well, I believe."

"What?"

She only shook her head slightly. "My father used to allow me half a glass of wine, when I was younger, if I begged, but my mother was stark against it. I think it was more because she did not wish for Hamnet to start drinking at such an early age. So after it was decided that we were to marry, your father invited me to a dinner, with you and your brother. Do you remember?"

"Faintly. Maybe."

"I was very nervous," she told him. "And I had never had servants like you had. They had sat a wine glass in my place at the table, so of course I drank from it."

"Of course."

"But the problem was, they kept refilling it. Every time I finished, they would add more. And your father was quite the talker."

"He was," Lucien whispered.

"The dinner went on forever. And I was so nervous! So I kept drinking and drinking. And then he left the table and it was only the three of us. Your younger brother wished to go do something with you. I think he had something new sword trick to show you. So, being kind, you offered me to go. And I-"

"You fell." He laughed then, remembering. "You would have fallen on your face, had that guard not caught you."

She nodded her head. "I was so embarrassed, that I would not speak to you or your father for weeks. My mother finally forced me to see you again, as she told me that it was merely something I would have to get over."

"I remember now," he told her, still smiling. "It was all Ed could talk about. He told Father the story at least-"

"Your brother annoyed me to no end when we first married."

"I know. He still annoys you now." Lucien smiled at her, pausing for a moment before asking, "Do you remember the first time I kissed you?"

She stared at him before nodding slightly. "Vividly."

"It was a big deal, of course, to Ed and me. He made me repeat the tale to him at least-"

"Susannah as well."

"It was horrible, was it not?" It was his turn to shake his head. "You were-"

"I did not know you were going to do it, Lucien," she defended with a scowl. "I was in the middle of talking and you just-"

"Well, if I had waited for you to finish speaking, I would never have had a chance to do it."

"I think most things we did were horrible the first time," she told him. "Like the time we tried to dance together-"

"Why must you always bring that up? I had other things to worry about, Judith, than-"

"It was our wedding. Did you not think that we would have to at least once?"

"I had escorted you to other engagements and we had not."

"We were not married then."

He shook his head slightly then, still just grinning at her. "Do you remember when they told us the wedding must be moved up? That we could not wait for your sixteenth birthday? Because a war started?"

She nodded slightly. "Your father wished for us to already be married, incase something happened to him."

"Aye," Lucien agreed. "And your father was so against it. He kept-"

"Mother finally told him that it did not matter if we waited a few more months or not. I would be just as I was regardless. And that if we waited, that your father might die. If that happened, and you went into reign without me, then you might not choose me when I did come of age."

"He was still not pleased."

"Of course not."

"Vikus is such a kind man too. But I did not like him in those days. He was always so harsh towards me."

"He does not even like me as much as Susannah," Judith said, more offhandedly than anything else. "And yet he was so worried. Mother just wanted it all to be over with, so I would be cemented in power."

"Your mother. I do not know what she would do without power."

Judith nodded slightly before slowly asking, "Lucien? If you had come into reign without me, would you have...?"

"I made a promise. I said that I would wed you," he told her. "I have always tried to keep my promises."

She leaned full forwards then, resting her head against his. "It was horrible, when your father died. And we were-"

"I know," he said softly. "I did not even have time to mourn. I was expected to lead them into battle. And your mother-"

"She is horrible in every situation."

"Aye. She has a double face," Lucien told her. "One that everyone else sees, and then one that she shows us."

"But she is my mother," Judith sighed, closing her eyes then.

"I know," he said, liking the feeling of her nestled against him. "Horrid, is it not?"

* * *

Susannah had wanted to stay in Regalia for as long as possible, to prove herself to her siblings, and now there she was. The only problem?

The wounds were worse than expected. They were horrific. And it was only worse when one of the men or women died. This was what her mother and brother liked so much? Something that could cause all of that?

And what of her husband? He told her many times that he was excited for battle. That he could not wait until he was back on the field. And she thought that that was a good thing, that he was a good man, for having that sentiment. But how can a good man, a good person in general, enjoy something such as what she was seeing? How could someone like something like war when the less fortunate pay the price?

She put in as many hours as she could in the hospital, not caring much of her studies or time, but rather just helping people. Her mother and sister berated her for her kind heart, but the soldiers that she cared for did not. Many of them thanked her profusely and complimented her on many things. Perhaps that was why she liked the hospital so much. No one was mean to her there. No one demeaned her.

It was when she was heading out of the hospital though that she spotted her sister. She was heading down a different hall, no guards with her. She rarely liked having them around. It was Lucien who normally did. She always said if she could not defend herself, then she did not deserve to be Queen.

"Judith." Susannah quickened her pace to catch up with her older sister, who only frowned when she got to her. "What are you doing here? It's not-" She paused, taking a step closer and whispering, "-Lucien's chest again, is it?"

"No," she told her, making a face. "Of course not."

"Then what-"

"I have come to see Hamnet. He-"

"Hamnet," Susannah said, frowning as she stared up at her sister. "What-"

"Have you not heard? The little imbecile almost got himself killed. I do not know the whole story, but I figured it best if I go see him. He is always such a child about these things. He will no doubt tell Mother that I did not- Susannah. Wait for me."

She could not though. She rushed down the halls, not certain where he brother would be, but knowing that she needed to get to him. All thoughts of the treachery York had filled her mind with were gone as she thought of her poor, poor older brother, laid up in some cot, dying. He needed her. No one ever really needed her, but he most certainly did.

She heard his voice, which is what helped her find him. Hamnet had a problem with talking too loudly when he was overly excited or telling a story. Two things he always seemed to be doing.

"Hamnet."

He was in a cot when she found him, but he was not lying there as death slowly succumbed him. Instead, he was sitting up, loudly telling his roommate of his adventures in the Dead Lands, where they had been battling in that current war. At the sound of his sister's voice, however, he looked up and smiled.

"Susannah. This is Philo. And Philo, this is my youngest sister, Susannah. She-"

"What is wrong with you?" Susannah rushed to her brother's side, who was still all smiles. "What happened? Judith said-"

"Judith is a liar, whatever it is that she told you. I am fine." He shifted on the tiny cot before pulling his sister down on the bed with him, letting her sit on the edge. "Just ran into some minor complications. That is all."

"You told me that you would not-"

"I have not died, have I?" He smiled at the other guy in his room before hugging his younger sister to him. "Your husband saved me, in fact."

"Wh-What?"

"I would have survived on my own, of course," he said as Judith came in the room. His twin only frowned.

"Of course," Judith mocked as she stared in at him, crossing her arms.

"But your husband was most helpful," Hamnet assured his younger sister. "York was."

"You shall have to thank him for us all," Judith said dryly, watching Hamnet for a moment before saying, "This family would be remise without Hamnet."

"You would all be dreadfully depressed without me," Hamnet said, still holding on to his younger sister. "York deserves the highest of honors."

"Hmmm." Judith glanced over at the other man in the room, greeting him then as Susannah shifted closer to her brother.

"Perhaps your husband is not as bad as I thought previously," Hamnet whispered in her ear. "Maybe-"

"What happened, Hamnet? Did a gnawer?"

"No," he told her with a sigh. "It's very…complex."

"Complex? If it was not a gnawer then what? A flier? Clawed you?" She reached up to ghost a finger over the stitches in his forehead. "Or something?"

"Careful," he groaned as she leaned against his side. Shifting away from her slightly, he said, "My side is also rather-"

"What happened, Hamnet?"

"I-"

"He was attacked by his fellow soldiers," Judith popped back into the conversation. "He-"

"What? Why would someone hurt you?" Susannah was looking so distressed that Hamnet had to send a glare over at his twin, annoyed that she was making their younger sister so upset. "Hamnet? Did you do something to them?"

"No," he told her, shaking his head slightly. "I did not."

"Then-"

"I will explain it to you later, yes?"

"Hamnet-"

"It is not important, Susannah. It's-"

"Why-"

"They were annoyed with the treatment he gets."

"Treatment?" Susannah looked to Judith. "What are you talking about?"

"He-"

"Judith, leave," Hamnet said, his face showing that he wasn't joking with her any longer.

"Why? Because I am telling our sister of how-"

"Now."

Her mouth formed a thin line then as she stared at her brother. "I am the Queen, Hamnet. Do well to remember that. Else the next time men come for your head-"

"Yes, yes, you are going to hire people to kill me. I have heard it before. Now leave."

Susannah was not focused on her sister in that moment however, as she stared up at her older brother. Why would anyone wish to cause him harm?

After Judith was gone, Hamnet relaxed some, but still only stared at his sister.

"Sometimes, Susannah, people think that Solovet…helps me along. Furthers my career."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because I am her son," he told her. "And sometimes that makes other people jealous. You understand?"

"Even if they were jealous, why would they hurt you? I-"

"Put it out of your mind, sister," he told her, moving to kiss the top of her head. "I am fine. And I always will be. Alright?"

"Okay," she said slowly. "If you say so."

"I do," he told her before smiling. "Now tell me what you did while I was gone. Everything."

* * *

Susannah was sleeping so deeply that she did not hear the person enter the small apartment. In fact, it was not until the sound of a sword crashing against the ground was heard that she even moved.

"Mmmm?"

"Sorry," she heard someone whisper in the darkness. "I tried to be-"

"York?"

"Of course. You are lucky that it is me, however, that came in. Anyone could get you in here, Susannah. You need to learn to- What is wrong with you?"

She had jumped up to greet him the second she had her senses back to her. He only stood there for a moment as she wrapped her arms around him, confused.

"Why are you happy to see me?" he whispered softly to her. "What have I done?"

"You saved my brother, of course," she said, holding him closer to her. "And you are alright!"

"Of course I am alright." He patted her back then, frowning down at her in the darkness. "I told you that I would be fine. Rhea-"

"If Hamnet had trouble, I assumed you-"

"I told you, your brother is not what he tells you he is."

Susannah released him then, though she continued to stare at him. "I am only glad you are home, York. I-"

"I am not," he told her as he bent down to set his swords up straight, leaning them against the wall. "It had only been two weeks. I feel cheated."

"Two and a half," she corrected. She had counted the days, after all. "And why would you wish to go back?"

"Because, Susannah, I did not get my fill yet."

"Fill?" She frowned then, staring at him. "Of death?"

He only straightened himself before reaching out to pat her on both arms. "I am only home on a short reprieve. Do not worry for me. I shall no doubt be out there by the-"

"I do not wish for you to go again, York. I-"

"I came back, Susannah, did I not?" He stared hard at her for a moment before smiling. "Rhea as well. And how fares your brother?"

It had only been a few days since Hamnet had arrived home, but he was already in better spirits. She spent much of her free time with him, which he rather liked. She could tell that he was rather resentful of the fact he was taken out of battle.

"He heals well," Susannah said slowly before taking a step closer to her husband. "And you?"

"I am fine. I am always fine. A few scratches, but nothing too bad. Rhea takes good care of me, I assure you." He reached out then, to pat her on the head. "I am more shocked by how excited you were to see me."

"Of course," she said slowly. "You are my husband, after all."

"I am," he agreed softly as she reached out to touch his arm, as if testing to see if he was really there. "I missed you, Susannah."

One would have thought that no one ever told her that, the way she began to blush then and look off.

"O-Oh."

He grabbed her hand when she tried to remove it, holding it in his own, bigger one. Staring at her, he said, "Did you miss me?"

"Of course, York," she told him, smiling then, still embarrassed. "You are my-"

"Husband, I know," he told her with a sigh as he released her. At least she seemed to have warmed up to the idea somewhat. "Lay back down then and I shall tell you of my adventures, yes?"

She nodded. "If you wish."

He began to undress then, having to remove his armor as well. Susannah had seen other wives before, help their husbands remove their armor and moved to help him. She started with his chest plate, admiring the armor while she was at it.

"You need to bathe," she told him which made him laugh, perhaps too loudly for how late it was.

"Do I?"

"I am sorry. I-"

"Do I stink, Susannah?"

She only blushed, continuing to help him out of his armor. "I only meant…"

"It is alright. You are correct, of course. I just wished to get home, is all, and skipped out. Many men are bathing now, I am sure. I will find time on the morrow."

Susannah nodded at him, moving to set his chest plate next to his swords. "Of course."

"Of course," he repeated. "Is that your new word?"

"S-Sor-"

"Susannah."

She only smiled at him, making him grin back.

It was after he was out of all his armor that Susannah was discomfited again. This was due to the fact that York just went right on continuing to undress, dropping his pants before pulling his shirt off. She hurried to get back in bed, still slightly skittish with the idea.

When York got into it with her, he only sighed slightly, popping his shoulders.

"My back aches," he told her simply before he settled on his side, facing her. For once, she was not so fearful of facing him, and actually laid willingly on her side next to him.

"There is much to tell," he began, reaching out then to pull the covers better up around them. Susannah smiled at him, completely rapt by his words.

"That is fine," she said, watching him. "You can tell me all you like."

"Here." He grasped one of her hands and moved to lay it against his chest. She frowned, uncomfortable with this, until she realized what he was doing.

"I dislocated a rib here, on the first day," he said, running her hand down his chest to his ribs. "That one."

"York, I thought you said you were not hurt?"

"It was a small injury."

"You were still able to fight?"

"Of course." He moved her hand back up his chest then, ghosting it over a healing cut. "A gnawer got us while I was unarmored."

"Why were you-"

"It is hard to sleep in," he told her simply.

"You should never take it off," she said, frowning. Wiggling her hand free of his, she moved to a finger faintly over a scrape on his cheek. "And here?"

"Another damn gnawer."

"York." She giggled.

"What?" He grinned at her smile, trying to figure out what she thought was so funny. Then he shook his head. "It is only you and I, Susannah. You may even curse, if you so wish."

"I-"

"Say it."

"Damn," she said slowly before giggling again. He only grinned wider, grasping her hand again and this time moving it to lay it on his chest.

"You are bruised," she observed that time.

"Aye."

She involuntarily began to stroke his chest then, staring at him in the darkness. "Does it still hurt?"

He shook his head. "Nothing a little ale will not heal."

"I have a feeling that that will be your reasoning for most of your injuries."

He used his own finger to tap her nose that time, making her back away slightly. "And I have a feeling that you know me all too well already."


	10. Chapter 10

The Queen, the Murderer, and the Governor's Wife

Chapter 10

Things only went better for York and Susannah from there. Her time spent with Hamnet was cut horribly short, as she then found a better use for her free time.

"You have never gone fishing?"

"N-No," Susannah said, shaking her head slightly. "I do no know how."

"You will learn, living in the Fount," York told Susannah as they walked through the streets of Regalia together. "If I had a few rods, I'd take you right now."

"I am sure I would not be very good at it."

"Of course you would," he said, elbowing her gently. "You would be learning from me, after all. I am the best teacher."

She glanced up at him, but smiled when he grinned at her. When she finished with her studies, Susannah had headed home to find York waiting for her, like he was most days. She told him that she could not waste hours with him, however, as she had to go pick up a few things to make him dinner. He shocked her by offering to go.

"You need me to pay for the things," was his excuse, though Susannah had her own coins. She did not have a job, like him, but she did have enough to go and get them some vegetables. Still, she accepted, as he was so insistent.

"The thing about fishing," he was saying then, as they continued down the street, her leaning closely against him, "is that you have to have the right mindset."

"Mindset?"

"Aye." York nodded his head. "You have to be aggressive about it, yes? But also passive."

"I do not understand, I do not think."

"You have to be upset, you see, with the fish. But you do not want the fish to know that you are upset with them. So you are calm, like the Waterway appears to us, yes? But you have to be angry, like the undercurrent. Understand?"

"No," she told him. He was not frustrated with her though, as that meant he got to keep talking. Honestly, Susannah thought that at times, York just spoke to hear the sound of his own voice.

"Fish are very temperamental. They only-"

"Hamnet told me that fish have poor memory. But they are able to know what you are thinking?"

He glanced down at her then, pausing for a moment before saying, "I like it better when you do not think for yourself."

"S-Sorry. I-"

"I am speaking in jest, of course," he told her, laughing slightly to let her know that it was okay. "You are probably right. What do I know of fishing anyhow?"

"I am sure a lot," she told him, nodding her head. "You are very bright, York."

That was most certainly the first time he had heard that. It made him smile slightly, even though he knew that Susannah was only trying to compliment him. She thought that she had offended his knowledge of fishing and wished to make it up to him.

"Those smell nice."

York glanced over at the shop Susannah was looking in. "I am not one for strawberries."

"You are not?"

"No. Yuck." He even stuck his tongue out in distaste, which made Susannah giggle into her palm. Grinning, he patted her on the shoulder before pointing out a shop.

"Here is my pouch," he said, pulling his coins out of his pocket. "Go in there and buy what you need. I see someone that I must speak with, yes?"

She nodded, watching as he took some coins out of the pouch for himself before patting her on the shoulder.

"Take your time," he told her as she headed off. "I am in no hurry."

She glanced back at him once, but he was already setting off, apparently having seen someone important. Or at least more important than her. She figured that most people were more important than her.

York, however, wasn't concerned with her any longer. He had seen some of his fellow soldiers, gathered outside a shop that sold different sorts of alcohol, and headed over there.

"Taking your child out to play?"

"Tell me again, why you are a soldier, when you are clearly just made to be a court jester?" York did not smile at the man as he approached the small group. "I did not know that your troop was back as well."

"Aye," one of the other men, Macias, told him. He was rather tall and thin, always with a serious disposition. York did not rather like him, but at the same time did not dislike him either. He just was. "It appears that Solovet has found another way to get to the gnawers than through a mass amount of soldiers."

"Which would be?" York asked, frowning slightly. He had spent most of his time with Susannah, the past few days. He honestly didn't even go to the mess hall that often.

"I am surprised at your lack of knowledge," the one from before, Alton, snickered. "Considering you are practically part of the royal family now."

"I am not anything of the sort," York said, frowning slightly. Now Alton, he could admit to hating. Very openly.

"The child you carry along with you begs to differ."

"She is not a child," York told him, keeping his tone even.

"Come now, York," yet another, Byron, said. "You yourself have said as much."

He only shook his head though before repeating his previous inquiry. "What is Solovet doing?"

"Some say that she is planning a special force. Already has it all together too. Did not even include her precious son," Byron told him with a shrug of his shoulder. "That is where she has been, why she has not returned to check on Hamnet. They're tracking the gnawer king."

"Hmmm."

"You honestly had not heard anything? That is more puzzling," Macias told him with a frown. "Though I have not seen you since I have gotten back. You have been home, what now? A week?"

"A little over. I am awaiting them to return me to battle."

"Seems unlikely, if the rumors of Solovet taking things into her own hands are true."

"Still, even if they kill the king, there will just be another," Byron argued. "And the gnawers will not lie down and be killed. I have heard that King Lucien and Queen Judith wish to annihilate all gnawers, regardless of their affiliation."

"You hear that said every time war sprouts its head and it is never true. Queen Judith fakes cold, but she would not have us put a sword through the bellies of gnawer pups. Her mother neither."

It was odd to York, hearing Judith addressed in such a way. Queen Judith. It would not have been, before his marriage, but now well over a month into it, he did not see Judith as his regal queen; he saw her as the tormentor to her younger, defenseless sister.

When Susannah returned to him some time later, York had distanced himself from his friends in order to avoid having to introduce her to anyone. After his experience taking her to the mess hall with him, there was not a chance of him letting her make nice with other men again. Never again.

"Here." He took what few things she had from her as she moved to put his pouch of money in his pocket for him, as his hands were full. This was new, as she usually was rare to touch him, but he did not make a scene of it. "Did you get all you came for?"

"Yes," she said, smiling when he grinned at her. "Everything."

"Except for one thing," he said as they started back the way they had come. He noted that she did not ask him what he had been doing while she was gone, which was nice. Not that he would not have told her, but not having to explain one's self was always appreciated.

"One thing?" she repeated, glancing up at him. "And what is that?"

"I think I have just formed the desire for strawberries."

She grinned at him then, rather widely, before ducking her head. If marriage was always as it was in that moment, it would not be so bad after all.

* * *

Marriage, at the moment, entailed very different things for Judith than it did her younger sister. That very second, it meant that she had to rub Lucien's chest down with some sort of salve every night before bed after promising not to add anymore lacerations any time soon. At least not until the wounds healed up okay.

If they healed up okay.

Which wasn't a total loss. They had to do something while she was tending to his wounds, which usually led to them talking. Not that Judith ever truly enjoyed, but it was at least some what pleasant at times. Once, however, it had also led to her having to rub his shoulders as well.

That was more of an accident than anything. Lucien had been complaining of his back hurting him for some time. She was almost certain it was from the way he rode atop his flier, Perses. He always hunched then and he had been having to fly places a lot recently, going to discuss things with the current king of the fliers, Kratos.

Well, once again, it was brought up that she had never rubbed his shoulders and, out of annoyance, she said that if it would get him to stop mentioning it, she would just do it. So then she was more or less stuck. Not that it was wholly bad. He had at least offered then to rub her shoulders back, but she of course called him foolish and went right to bed. Because she couldn't let him think she was _too_ interested.

"You seem tired," Lucien mumbled as she continued to rub the solution on his wounds.

"Hmmmm?"

"You also seem soft right now."

"Soft?" she repeated, only watching him.

""Mmmm."

"I am not soft, Lucien."

"I know. You also never get tired. I am only telling you what you appear to be."

She was quiet for a good while as she laid there next to him on the bed, curled up on her side instead of in his lap, as she applied the salve. He honestly could have done it himself, but he kept telling her that it was not only her marital duty, but also her rightful punishment for doing it to him. She did not put up a fight though, as she knew that she would have felt slightly responsible, if he did get an infection.

"Lucien?"

He was mostly asleep by that point. He had a tendency to do that, when she was putting the salve on his chest.

"Hmmm?"

"You only cut me once."

"Mmmm."

"Do you not…"

"I told you," he sighed lazily, still not opening his eyes. His hands were folded beneath his head as he laid on his back, completely at ease. Relaxed. "The only interest I have in it is when you are doing it to me."

"That is not what you said," she told him. "You said it does not interest you at all."

"Not sexually, no."

"What we do when I cut you says otherwise."

It was his turn to pause, peeking open an eye to stare at her. When he shut it, he said simply, "Why are we speaking on this?"

"I do not know."

"We have found something interests both of us. Why must we ruin it, wench?"

She pressed hard on his chest, breaking open one of the scabs. He let out a slight noise, but gritted his teeth to cut the rest of it off. When he glared at her, she only gave him the same look back. She had grown tired of the moniker and it showed.

"We have been married a long time already," he finally told her, realizing getting angry with her would do nothing to help the situation. "And we shall stayed marry until the day one of us gets their light blown out. So let us not over think things now."

"That is not what I was attempting to do," she told him harshly.

"Then what were you attempting to do?"

"Tell you something. Suggest something."

He relaxed again, closing his eyes once more. "That is enough salve for now. And suggest what?"

She kept rubbing his chest however, as if unable to stop. "It is easier to show you."

That got his attention, though he only smirked at her. Not glancing at the night stand, he fumbled around on it until he produced the dagger once more.

"You wish for me to cut you?"

She shook her head slightly, ceasing her hand motion. "Not particularly, no."

"Then what?"

"Hold the blade to my neck."

Shifting onto his side, he stared at her as he moved to do so. "You wish for me to cut your neck?"

"No," she told him, staring into his eyes in the darkness. "Harder."

"Harder?"

"Press harder."

He did so.

"Harder, Lucien. Press the blade against my throat. Close."

"I could kill you right now."

"If I am to die, I am to die. If you are going to kill me, you are going to kill me. Now do it."

He pressed the blade against her flesh so deeply that he was almost fearful that it would leave an imprint.

She held her head up and moved her mouth barely at all as she spoke. "Keep it like this, Lucien. The entire time."

He only watched her. "The entire time?"

"That is the game."

"If you move or if I jerk the blade, I will-"

She backed away from him then, laying back on the bed. "Are you scared, Lucien?"

He never took well to taunts. Staring down at her, he pressed the blade to her neck again, tight without command.

"You hate yourself, do you not?" he whispered, staring down at her. He never thought that he'd be the one with a dagger to her throat. He always pictured it the other way around. And most definitely not for pleasure.

"You said it yourself. These things are best if we do not speak of them."

He only stared at her for another moment before shaking his head. Leaning towards her, he whispered harshly in her ear, "It is as you wish."

* * *

"Do you have any fishing rods?"

Judith blinked while Lucien stopped mid bite, his fork hovering over his plate. That sounded like her sister, but there was no reason for her to sound so chipper. Or to address them without first greeting them. Glancing at the doorway, Judith was not shocked to find Susannah there. The smile on her face did bother her somewhat, however.

"No," Judith said slowly as Lucien went back to his breakfast. "And you are too late for breakfast. All the other have departed. It is only Lucien and I now and he is nearly done."

"I already ate. I made York and I breakfast." She was almost _skipping_ into the room. Sigh. If Judith was not going to ask, Lucien knew that he would have to.

"What do you need fishing rods for, Susannah?" he finally got out, her upbeat mood a severe contrast to his. This was more due to how tired he was, as he and Judith had not slept a considerable amount, given the previous nights activity…activities, rather.

"York is going to teach me how to fish, but did not wish to spend money on them."

"Why would he teach you to fish?" Judith frowned, glancing at her husband. "Is that something that one would do for…leisure?"

"I do not know," Lucien said with a shrug before glancing at Susannah. "We have men who take nets out to catch our fish. I assumed it the same in the Fount. Is it not?"

"I am sure it is, but York says that finishing for yourself is quite the experience. Very fulfilling and exhilarating."

Again, Judith blinked. Then, slowly, she asked, "Are you certain that fishing was what he was speaking of?"

"Judith," Lucien sighed before dropping his fork to his then empty plate. "Susannah, if money is a problem, I can get you fishing poles."

"N-No. You do not need to go through that trouble. York has already explained to me that it is very important that we learn to live off his money."

"Why?" Judith asked with a frown.

"He says that we are married now and our money is all we need."

"York tells you a lot," Lucien commented.

"Yes, well, he has a lot of experience in many fields."

"Women included," Judith whispered none too slyly to Lucien. Susannah only frowned, but did not say anything.

Rolling his eyes, Lucien merely said, "That is nice in theory, Susannah. And if you do not wish for my help, that is fine. I am certain there are other things that York can show you."

"Oh, he already has."

Judith would have choked on her wine, had it not been breakfast.

"He has taught me all sorts of war terms," Susannah began to gush making Lucien shake his head. "As well as taught me how to swim better, explained how to tend to crops, how to keep cattle-"

"York knows all of this?" Lucien asked, frowning.

"I think he just enjoys explaining things to her," Judith said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm sure if you were to put any of his lessons into action, Susannah, you would find-"

"You do not know him," she told her sister rather harshly then. "York knows a lot of things. He is very bright."

Lucien made a face at the tone that the usually so timid girl had taken. "We are not saying he is not, Susannah. Believe me."

"I think it is best if you leave now, Susannah, before I grow tired of hearing tales of your precious _York_." Judith was almost glaring at her sister then. "It is worse than hearing you talk about how much you love Hamnet."

After she had gone, Lucien only shifted to rest his head in his hands, shaking it slightly.

"It appears that this arranged marriage is going better than planned," he remarked with a sigh.

"Much better than expected." Judith still had a scowl on her face as she said, "And I will find it my job to ruin this little fairytale."

"Judith-"

"She cannot be happy with him, Lucien. He is only going to hurt her. And will it nor hurt worse, when he does, if she was so happy beforehand? I must-"

"Are you sure, Judith, that is not her being hurt that bothers you? Or the fact that she is happy in general?"

"I assure you that I do not know what you speak of, Lucien. You had best-"

"Aye. Calm down."

Letting a short breath out, she quickly stood from the table. "There is much to do today, Lucien. And none of it involves thoughts of my sister and her wretched husband."

"I actually agree. With part of what you said." Lucien stood as well then. "There is much to do. And this is where we part, I am sure. I am flying out to the spinner territory today. And less you wish to come along-"

"One of us should be in the capital at all times, given that we are at war."

"Then Perses and I shall go. Believe me, I prefer it that way."

They were facing each other then, so it was easy for him to reach out and touch her neck. Judith of course recoiled, but he only shook his head and leaned closer.

"Your game left a mark," was all he whispered before turning and walking away. Judith stood there for a moment, amidst servants and guards alike, running her hand under her chin and across her neck. He must have nicked her the night before. Damn it.

Huffing, Judith headed out as well. She needed something to take the edge off and she only knew one thing that would help with that. And with Lucien and her mother gone, there was no one to comment on her drinking before luncheon.

* * *

"I just am not built to be strong, York."

"Of course you are. You carry your mother's genes inside you, after all."

"I am far more like my father than I am my mother, sister, or brother. I-"

"Nonsense. A few more of my workouts and you shall be lifting entire calves for fun."

She giggled at that, which was what he was going for anyways. They were currently in their apartment, where she had done a series of pushups already and was now working on sets of sit-ups. Though she had done all of them diligently, it was obvious that she was not up to his caliber and more than likely never would be. She was not sporty, but rather analytical. It was what made her a doctor instead of a soldier.

"Do you not wish to spend any time with your friends then, York?"

He was down on the floor with her, holding her fit as she did her sit-ups, and only stared at her for a moment before grinning. She looked rather cute to him then. Instead of one of her dresses, she was wearing pants and a shirt, as she could not very well workout in a dress. "Is this your way of getting out of exercising?"

"No," she told him, giggling again and she forced herself up. Their faces almost touched then, as he leaned forwards, staring into her eyes. "I only know that we have spent a lot of time together recently. I-"

"Do you wish for me to leave?"

"Of course not, York." She went back down again and he relaxed some. "I only-"

"Susannah, you will come to find that I do not spend time with people that I do not wish to. Not unless they are my superiors."

"Do you mean-"

"If I did not wish to be here right now, holding your feet, I would not be." He shook his head slightly. "Of course, your feet do smell horribly right now and I am thinking of-"

"York!" She giggled, slipping a foot out from his grasp to kick at him. He responded by tackling her to the ground, which only got him another series of giggles. Grinning down at her, he watched as she patted at him, as if to push him off.

"Susannah," he mumbled when he realized that had to be the first time he had ever been over her in such a way. She only stared up at him obliviously, clearly more playful in that moment. Or in all moments.

"What?" She was still all giggles and he finally just leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. That made her pause. "York?"

He kissed her then, very chastely, more to see what her response to be. It was, of course, to turn very bright red and freeze under him. Sighing, York only moved his head to the side slightly, burying it in her neck.

"I am sorry," he whispered against it. "I normally… I forget at times, that you are not…"

"One of the women that you…engage with?"

"Aye," he said, though when she said it that way, it sounded far worse than it really was. "We were having such a nice time-"

"We still are," she mumbled.

"Hmmm?"

"I am not angry with you," she told him then. "According to what Judith told me you would expect of me, that was rather lenient."

He nuzzled her neck again, which made her tense up. He was pretty certain that it was pleasurable for her, at least in some form. Or at least it made her nervous.

"This is not how I expected this marriage to work out," he sighed softly against her flesh.

"I am s-sorry. I do not-"

"I did not say it was a bad thing, Susannah." He pushed away from her then, onto his back on the ground beside her. "Just different."

After a moment, she pushed up to stare at him. He was blank faced, but when he saw her inquisitive stare, he broke.

"What?" he asked, trying to keep a smile down.

"I only wonder if you did that to get out of the workout."

"Why would I try to get out of it? I-"

"I meant yours." She poked his stomach then, making him frown slightly. "It is your turn now, yes?"

"Susannah," he complained. "I am off from work for another three days. My body tires from war, yes? You saw me do my stretches this morning. And some sits-ups. A few pushups. But that is all I-"

"If you are fine with me being stronger than you-"

"You being what?"

"You heard me, York."

Reaching out, he pulled her back down to the ground then, closer to him. "You're stronger than me then? Huh? Huh?"

"York-"

He let her go then as he sat up. "Mmmm. I think I like you better this way, Susannah."

"W-What way?"

Shaking his head, he pushed himself to his feet before turning to pull her onto hers.

"Do you have any studies to do in the morning?" he asked. "Or tomorrow at all?"

"Well, no, not technically, but I was going to go see if I could help-"

"Good. I do not have to go train tomorrow either."

"Why is that good?"

"I am going to take you somewhere."

"What?"

He took her hand then, in his own, smiling. "Do you not trust me?"

That made her duck her head, as being put on the spot always did. "I-"

"Change into your dress. That is all you shall need."

"York-"

"It will be fun. I have already taught you so much this week. Do you want it to end there?"

That made her smile then before letting go of his hand as she rushed off to change. He only went into the bedroom as well, though that was to retrieve his swords.

"A precaution," he explained to her when he caught her staring. "Believe me, I would take you nowhere dangerous, Susannah. Never."

The funny thing was that she did believe him. She did trust him. And not just because he was her husband and she was supposed to, but rather…she actually rather liked York. The York he was when he was not all tense or worried. Not upset or bothered. He was rather kind and silly and considerate. It was what having a husband should be, or so she assumed. So she wished.

"It will be fun," he promised when they left their home, him signaling for Rhea, who was never far from him. She knew that her siblings bonds were never just waiting around for them, but she could tell that he and Rhea usually spent a considerable amount of time with one another. She hoped that she was not getting in the way of that.

It was different then as they both settled on Rhea. York had whispered something to her before he got on her with his wife, something that she had not heard, but Susannah did not truly care what his intentions were. Her main concern was how closely he was sitting to her.

"We are leaving Regalia?"

York only wrapped one arm around her, holding her to him. "Why did you think I was concerned with your activities for tomorrow?"

"York-"

"He fancies himself a man of mystery," Rhea remarked dryly, the way she typically did when York was goofing off. "But there is only one thing out this way, York. She is a smart girl."

She relaxed some then, glancing up at him. "The Fount?'

He smiled down at her. "Where else?"

* * *

It went without saying that when his sister did not show up for her regular visit, Hamnet had one other plan in mind for how to spend the remainder of his day.

Leaning back in a chair, a very pretty woman in his lap, with a mug of ale in one hand while loudly recounting war tells with other soldiers in the mess hall.

Some time during one of his buddies drawn out tales, the atmosphere in the mess hall changed. It was hard to tell at first, but slowly, conversations died and everyone was just still. The only time something like that happened was if someone of high rank came in.

But then, who could have come in? Most everyone of importance was gone, off with Solovet to…unless…

It was too late for Hamnet, however, as, just like that, his mother appeared next to him, a few of her generals as well, looking none too pleased.

"Get up," was the only thing she said to him, staring down at him in disdain.

"M-Mother," he stammered, sitting up then, almost causing the young woman to fall from his lap. "What are you-"

"Come. Now." She made a face at the woman before looking back at her son. "And leave your…friends, behind."

He was quick to follow her, even though his side protested at his quick movement. "I was not-"

"Siilently."

He felt like a small child then, being caught out after hours by his mother, breaking curfew with his silly friends and being reprimanded for it. Honestly, it was beyond embarrassing. It was downright mortifying. And he was no longer a child! He was far passed being a child.

…And yet, he would do anything Solovet told him to. Anything. Worse of all, she knew it.

He didn't speak the rest of the way. One of the generals gave him a slight smile, but Hamnet could hardly return it. Why was his mother back? And better yet, why had she bothered him? There for all places? She would only do so if something important was going on.

When they got to the royal wing, Solovet dismissed all of the guards before having her generals take their place. All save Caius, who she always kept close to her.

Judith and Lucien were in the sitting room, as well as Prince Edward and Vikus. He was the only one sitting, Vikus was, as he read over some sort of a scroll. He hardly looked up as his wife entered, only shook his head.

"So what is all this then, Mother? And why are you back so soon?" Judith was always one to get straight to the point. "I-"

"Fail already?" Lucien asked, no doubt finding some enjoyment from the slight chance of it. "And so soon?"

Solovet did not even take the time out to scoff at him. Instead, she only nodded at Caius, who bowed his head at Lucien and Judith before speaking.

"We have found and beheaded King Deadblood. The gnawers have fallen into a state of panic. We-"

"You did it then?" Judith grinned then, involuntarily of course, as she quickly remembered who she was and went back to an unimpressed face. "Well, it was your job, after all."

"Impressive work, dear," Vikus remarked from the couch. "You killed basically a pup. Can hardly think for himself. Remarkable."

"You have always been a rat, Vikus. Have always taken sympathy with them. Why do you not go live in the Dead Lands then?"

"And leave you behind, Solovet? I tremble at the prospect."

Hamnet scratched the back of his neck, not quite outgrowing that awkward feeling he got when his parents, well, 'discussed things' as his mother put it. Argued was more the word for it, but he was sure Solovet thought that was beneath her.

"How did you go about this?" Lucien asked skeptically as he crossed his arms. He was standing behind Judith, who seemed rather close to him considering they hated each other most of the time. Hamnet only shook his out of his head. "And who knows? I spoke with the spinners today and they knew nothing of-"

"Would have I have called a close meeting, here of all places, if I wished for the world to know?" Solovet rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly, your father would be more than disproving of you, Lucien."

"You-"

Hamnet was not stupid and knew something was up when Judith reached behind her to lay a hand on his shoulder, as if to calm him. Something very interesting had developed in his twin's relationship and he planned to become privy to it. And soon.

"Now, I come to you to tell you that I feel that the offensive as it stands is just fine. I will continue to put men in on rotation, to keep the gnawers preoccupied with that instead of the fact that they are, once again, leaderless."

Lucien snorted, but said nothing. Judith only leveled her gaze on her twin for a moment before back at her mother.

"Why is Hamnet here then?" she asked, sounding rather petulant. "He is not-"

"Because, Judith, I decided I wished for your brother to know this information. Not to mention I wished to check on all three of you, now that I am home." She gave Hamnet a once over before saying, "Although, I was unable to locate your sister. I thought that she would be here, when I found she was not at her new home."

"You went to her home?" Vikus frowned, glancing up finally to stare at his wife.

"Yes, Vikus. I-"

"You did?" he asked again. "You?"

"Well, not me personally-"

"Of course not," he said with a sigh.

"I had other things to attend to," she told him with a frown. "And besides, I was told that she was not home. That is why I assumed she was here."

"She threw quite the fit today, when I did not find her husband knowledgeable on all things ever in existence," Judith said with a slight shrug.

"Yes," Hamnet quipped. "I am certain that it happened just as you say."

"Thank you. You know, you could try this attitude more often. I am your queen, after all."

"I was not being serious and you know-"

"Enough." Solovet shook her head at her children while Edward snickered to himself. "Then no one knows where Susannah is?"

"She wanted fishing rods," Lucien said then, voice tight. "York was going to teach her to fish, but no one had any for them. Perhaps they were out purchasing them when whoever you sent to get her arrived."

"He is teaching her to fish?" Vikus frowned at that, but Judith shrugged.

"I told you, Father. York is extremely bright. Ask your daughter."

Rolling her eyes, Solovet said, "Well, when one of you locate her, send her my way. According to your father, Judith, you have not been too kind to her while I was-"

"I was most gracious," Judith defended. "Was I not, Lucien?"

He blinked. Then, slowly, he said, "Well, you did not outright tell her that you hated her, but-"

Judith elbowed him then, like she usually would, but he was not expecting it. She hit him squarely in his still wounded chest, causing him to let out a loud groan, shoving her away from him rather roughly considering how he usually acted when she became physical.

"Brother?" Edward moved to come towards him as Judith made a face and turned to face him. "What is-"

"Nothing." Lucien swallowed before looked at Solovet. "Your meeting is over."

"Lucien-" Judith tried, but he held up his hand.

"Done. All of you. Out. Now." He turned from his wife, angry with her, while she only stayed at his side, as if trying to comfort him.

"What is wrong with Judith?" Hamnet asked his mother when they finally did head out of the royal wing. He figured he did not have to be quiet any longer, as the news had broke.

"She has always been rather violent, Hamnet. You know this. You've been on the receiving end enough as well as your younger sister."

"No, I meant the way she was acting."

"She has always been arrogant as well," Vikus spoke up from behind them. Solovet only rolled her eyes at that, not finding it worth commenting.

"No, I meant how she was with Lucien."

"Oh, yes, him." Solovet's voice became tighter. "How dare he-"

"Never mind, Mother," he sighed.

Apparently, if he was going to find out anything about Judith and Lucien, it was going to be alone.


	11. Chapter 11

The Queen, the Murderer, and the Governor's Wife

Chapter 11

The first thing they did when they arrived at the Font was get York something to drink. Susannah was used to his need for alcohol by that point and just used it as a chance to get herself something to eat. York took her to his father's dining hall, where Royce was entertaining guests. He always had loved his son, however, and was very receptive towards him.

"How was battle for you?" Royce asked as he had two places set for York and his wife. "Boy?"

"Excellent," he told his father with a smile. "Had few injuries."

"You're back soon," one of the other men at the table observed.

"Solovet has taken to a different plan of attack, I hear," York said with a shrug of his shoulders. Susannah kept glancing at him, but he would only smile at her to let her know it was okay. He knew that she was no doubt nervous around all the people at the table and figured it was best if he deflected attention away from her.

"Which would be what?" Royce asked, glancing at Susannah for the first time.

"They say she's going to kill King Deadblood all on her own, with some of her generals."

"Ha-ah!" one of the men at the table exclaimed. "Solovet always had a flare for the dramatic."

"And she is quite the glory hog," another mumbled.

The men at the table were all retired soldiers, some high ranking and some not. The Fount was more or less the place for those too old for battle, as it was highly unlikely to ever be under siege. The entire atmosphere was different down in the Fount than it was Regalia. That was why it took the brunt of the resentment when Regalia went through problems. Most children that grew up in the capital learned to hate the Fount for what it wasn't; a war-torn waste land.

At least that was how York saw it. He had grown up in the Fount, which he was very proud of. Yet when he moved to Regalia to begin his military career, he was berated for the fact that he came from the place of filth, as they all said. When he asked others from the Fount of this, they merely told him that the Regalians were jealous, which he could understand. The Fount was a beautiful city, with many delicacies that the capital would never possess.

He would be jealous of it, had he lived in Regalia.

For the first time, York looked around the table to realize Susannah was the only woman. Not that that was odd. Royce had never been too fond of inviting women to dinner. He told him that that was when men were to talk. Honestly, York hadn't been allowed to eat with his father most of the time. He would eat his meals alone, or with servants if he ate at home. He usually found a friend's house to eat at.

Until he became a soldier, that is. Then his father thought that he was suitable for most social activities. Whenever he came to visit, he would allow him to eat with the other men in the dining hall, though York mostly just got stuck telling the men all of the things Solovet was doing.

It was a different breed of men, a different age, that spent time with his father, something that York had to constantly tell himself. If one was to ask someone from York's generation of soldier something about Solovet, she would receive the utmost respect. If you went back another generation, you would begin to hear the distrust sprout its head. By the time one got to the last generation of retired soldier left alive, they would hear pure resentment. And York was nearly certain that her gender had most everything to do with it. Her pretentious attitude was the cause of the rest.

"Introduce your wife then, York," his father responded as he continued to stare at his new daughter-in-law. "It would be rude for you to just ignore her."

York made a face at his father though he didn't notice. Royce had a problem with younger women. And if Susannah was young for York, she was decades too young for his father. Not only that, but Susannah belonged to his son by that point and he knew it. It wouldn't stop him from looking, however.

"Of course," he said, nodding his head before going around the table and introducing Susannah to each man. Even though he knew that she did not like touching, or rather it made her nervous, he felt the need to lay a hand on her shoulder then. He knew that his father would not cross the line on their short stay, but he was not so trusting of others.

"What are you doing here then, York?" one of the men asked after he had finished.

"I am actually here to fish."

"And drink, I observe," his father commented as, once again, his mug of ale was refilled.

"Aye, but I would have done that in the capital, if that was my main goal."

"Why fish here?" one of the men asked him with a frown. He knew if he said it was for Susannah's benefit that that would only cause her more embarrassment, so he merely shrugged.

"I have no poles in Regalia. They are quite expensive, too."

Royce snorted, shaking his head. "Admit it was another drunken decision."

Grinning, York merely went to sling back some more ale. "All of my best decisions are."

* * *

"I am worried for Susannah."

Vikus frowned, glancing over at his wife from his desk. She was laying in their bed and he thought she had been sleeping, but apparently not.

"You are?"

"I sent another to her home, before I retired for the night, but to no avail. And Hamnet went to the mess hall, but York is not there."

Vikus hadn't known all that and paused for a moment before saying, "I am sure she is fine. She is grown now, Solovet. Married. We cannot control all of her life, can we?"

"Then you are not concerned?"

He sighed before saying, "Susannah is quite…taken by York at the moment."

"Meaning?"

"While he was away, she was very upset by his absence. And since he has returned, I am told by Hamnet that they spend nearly the entire day together. York even takes her to the hospital, instead of having her walk alone. They are beginning to care for one another. I do not-"

"Tell me there is a point to your endless babble."

Sighing, he said, "York would not hurt her, is my point."

"You have told me things that I already know about my daughter, Vikus. That she has found a friend and now spends endless amounts of time with them is nothing new. What you have told me does not strike me as her being…love struck. She has merely found someone that she thinks is likeminded and wishes to…I don't know, play with them, I suppose. She does not know York. But York knows her. She is like a child and he is merely manipulating her emotions."

"Even if he is, it is her marriage," Vikus said simply. "We are not involved with Judith and Lucien's marriage. Why would we-"

"Judith can take care of herself. Susannah cannot. She is-"

"You almost sound as if you regret your decision, Solovet, to marry her off."

"I do not. I only-"

"Second thoughts, dear?"

"No. We are getting the Fount. That was the plan from the beginning. And if Susannah was truly happy, I would be happy for her. But she-"

"You do regret it," he accused then, looking back at her. "Who would you rather her have married now?"

"I-"

"You cannot lie to me. You never have been able to."

Solovet only laid on the bed thinking for a moment before saying slowly, "There might be a general who I-"

"Oh, Solovet."

"I have seen the light. I already have the Fount. I do not need her with York, I need her with-"

"It is too late. Unless you have another daughter I do not know about, you burned all other family unions."

"Not if I could manage to get it annulled. Then-"

"Then you would have Royce and the entire Fount upset with you."

She snorted, rolling onto her other side. "The Fount belongs to my oldest daughter, above all. I fear no one there."

"Your oldest daughter is not too pleased with you, currently. Not to mention, Solovet, on what grounds would you annul the marriage?"

"I do not know. And if I could not get it annulled, then I would have them divorce."

"That is not…" He groaned. "That would not be good for Susannah. Divorce is-"

"It is a new age, Vikus. She can get divorced if she wishes."

"A new age," he remarked with a long sigh. "You do not think that she will always be looked down on for-"

"She should not care. She-"

"You are also forgetting that Susannah might not wish to be divorced, Solovet. She-"

"Why would she not?" his wife asked with an air of confidence. "She begged us not to marry this man. It's been, what? A few weeks? She will thank us."

"I told you, Solovet, that she and York are-"

"Friends. They can continue to be friends. I do not care. But I do not need this marriage to continue."

Sighing, he stood up from his desk before going over to the bed. "Sometimes, Solovet, you do not get what you want. Shocking, I know."

"Susannah will thank me, I am telling you."

"I will believe it when I see it."

* * *

"Early in the morning, we will get up and I shall teach you to fish. Then we shall spend the day fishing, yes?"

Susannah nodded, following York down the hall. The Fount had it's own palace, for lack of a better term. It was much smaller, of course, as the entire Fount was smaller than Regalia. York was good and drunk by the time they made it to their room, but he could still tell how excited Susannah was.

"It is so big," she commented, giggling as she stared at the bed before around the room. "And nice."

"Aye," he agreed with a groan as he put the torch in his hand in its holder by the door. "It is."

"Is this where we will stay?" She stared at him with gleefully. "When we move here?"

"If you would like," he told her slowly. "I have no preference."

She was quick to go lay down on the bed, as if to test out its bounciness. York only shook his head as he began to undo his sword belt, setting it up against one wall. When he glanced at Susannah though, he was suddenly forced to realize that their night would be different than those past.

At his home, the bed was rather small. It hardly fit both of them comfortably, honestly, meaning that they had to stay close to one another. Now though, with all that room, he had no doubt that Susannah would keep to one side, far away from him. Sighing, he went to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"We will stay the night as well," York told her as he pulled the shirt over his head. "Tomorrow. And then head back in the morning. You will make it to your duties in time, I am certain. Less you wish to go back tomorrow. We can decide tomorrow, of course."

She only stared at his back. "Are you happy to be home?"

"I love the Fount," he told her. "It's always nice to come back."

He stood then, to slip his pants off, before getting back into bed. Susannah had stood to undress to, and slid back into her previous spot. She kept looking at him though, as if expectantly.

"What?" he whispered, rolling onto his side to look at her.

She moved closer to him then, still staring at him. When he realized what she wanted, he smiled, scooting closer to her as well.

"Why do you like the bed if you are only going to sleep so close to me?" He grinned at her. "Are you cold?"

"No," she told him, giggling slightly. "I will not sleep so close if you-"

"I was only asking," he told her, resting his head next to hers. "I like you close."

She looked off from him then before asking, "Are you going to tell me something tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have been telling me of your adventures in battle every night. Are you not going to now?"

"I have told you many, many tales," he said slowly, thinking. "What if you tell me something tonight instead?"

"M-Me?"

"Y-You," he mocked, making her blush. "Come now, Susannah. There has to be some story that you wish to tell me."

"No," she told him. "Nothing like what you tell me."

"You have to have something, Susannah. Your life is not just a completely boring existence, is it?"

"No, but-"

"What about today?"

She giggled again. "York. I spent all day with you."

"What part was your favorite?"

She only stared at him for awhile before saying, "I liked when you kissed me."

He honestly had been expecting her to say when they went flying, mainly because he had been so entertaining on the flight over to the Fount. Honest, he threw down some of his best material.

Then he processed what she had said.

"Did you?"

"Is that okay?"

He leaned forward then, kissing her gently. Resting his forehead against hers, he said, "Of course."

She was blushing, she was always blushing, but did smile at him. "York…"

"I'll kiss you from now on then," he whispered to her. "That is all you had to say."

Unable to meet his eyes, she finally said, "I wish you'd still tell me a story."

"Not a story, Susannah," he told her. "A retelling of a magnificent tale."

She only stared at him. "You would be good at watching young children. You make everything sound so interesting."

"Do I? I think I may only have that affect on you." He shifted on the bed to get more comfortable. "What do you wish to hear about? No more from this war. I have tired of this war."

"What was the first battle you fought in?"

"Mmmm. Now there's a tale." He grinned at her. "I fought under your mother's direction, of course."

"Of course." She got comfortable too. Because as much as she loved York's stories, she also knew that they felt never-ending at times.

* * *

"Now am I allowed to be worried?"

"Solovet, if they disappeared together, clearly they went somewhere. Maybe they went on a trip to-"

"To where?"

"I do not know," Vikus sighed as he and his wife walked into the dining hall. Lucien and Judith were both already there, her apparently not having a good day as she was already drinking. Lucien hardly looked up at them as he picked at the food on his plate.

"Your sister has still not turned up," Solovet told Judith as she went to take a seat at the table. "Her husband either."

"Does she have class today?"

"No," Lucien answered for them all. When they looked at him, he only said, "She never does on this day. It is Wednesday."

"Who else knows dates?" Solovet remarked with a frown. "You know her schedule then? When does she usually do on these days?"

"I do not know," Lucien said with annoyance. "I just know that she has no training on days such as these. Honestly, have none of you noticed this before? You are her family. Not I."

Vikus only sighed as he sat down. "I am certain that York just took her somewhere, Solovet. Do not stress yourself over it. If she does not turn up by tomorrow, then I will-"

"Perhaps he took her to the Fount," Judith spoke up then. When everyone looked to her, she only glared and took another sip of wine. "He is no doubt off as well, due to just coming home from battle. Why is it unlikely that he took her to the Fount for a…a…vacation of sorts? Just because Lucien is horrible to me-"

"Do to start," he warned. "When I send you off, it shall be the Fire Lands and you will not be coming back."

"Lucien-"

"Are we late to breakfast?"

Judith shut her eyes tightly at the sound of Edward's voice. It would not have been bad, had he not said _we._ We implied that-

"Ed, do not be so loud," Valeria reprimanded.

"I am a loud person," he told her as they came into the room. "And everyone is here. Except for Hamnet, but we all know where he is."

"We all know where he is," Solovet repeated. "Where do we all know that he is?"

"With that woman. The one from…" Edward stared hard at her for a moment before laughing loudly. "Lucien?"

"Yes?"

"Kill me."

Valeria sighed as she took her place at the table. "Sit down, Edward, and be quiet."

"If you know where one of my children is, do you know where Susannah is?" Solovet asked. "I need to speak with her."

"You mean you are worried about her safety," Vikus corrected.

"Well, if she is not safe, I will never get to speak with her, will I, Vikus?"

"She has you there," Lucien said sarcastically.

"I am telling you, she is in the Fount. His bond is missing as well, yes?" Judith took another sip of wine. "If they really wished to fish, they would head up there. It is best for fishing, I would assume."

"I still do not understand this talk of fishing. For what reason would she need to fish?"

"Some people find it relaxing, Solovet," Vikus told her with a sigh.

"York kills for a living. You think that pulling fish out of the water with a pole relaxes him?"

"I believe we all know what relaxes him," Judith remarked.

"You have had more than enough to drink," Lucien told her with a frown. "For the time being. Your vulgarity annoys me to no end. You-"

"And you in general annoy me to no end and yet I make no demands of you," she retorted with a frown.

Vikus only sighed as a plate was placed in front of him. "When do you leave, Solovet?"

"Leave?"

"Are you not going to lead more men into battle?" he asked.

She paused before saying, "I do not wish to discuss it currently."

Lucien made a noise at that, but did not speak. Solovet did not take that well, however.

"Is there something you wish to speak about then, Lucien?" she asked him.

"Actually, yes," he said, glancing at his wife before speaking. "I have been lax on it before, but I prefer you refer to me as your king from now on. By my title."

"You can not be serious," Solovet said, glaring at him.

"I cannot be serious, what?"

"You-"

"King Lucien," he said, drawling out his name. "Surely you can handle that, yes?"

"Lucien, stop it," Judith told him, frowning. "Honestly."

Edward stood up then, downing a glass of water before reaching for Valeria's hand. "Think it is time we make our departure, dear."

"Yes," she agreed, taking his hand when it was offered. With her other hand, however, she grabbed a biscuit. "Before you say something else foolish."

"I do not know what you speak of."

"Mmmm."

It was not until they were out of the dining hall that either the Prince nor his wife spoke. Once they were slightly down the hall, she leaned closer to him with a smile.

"I do not know who is worse. Her or her mother."

Edward shook his head at his wife. "Judith is not so bad."

"You have always liked her. Even though she does not like you."

"She does care for me," he said with a frown. "She thinks of me as a brother."

"Oh, Eddie-"

"She does."

She only patted his arm. "If you think so, then I think so."

"I'm serious, Val."

"If she thinks of you as a brother, how can she hate your wife so much?"

"I have pondered this."

"Have you?"

"Aye. I think it's you."

"Ed-"

"I mean, she is clearly just downright lovely to everyone else, yes? So the logical conclusion is-"

"You are full of it."

He only released her hand so that he could hug her to him. "I do not know why she is so horrible to you other than she is in love with me."

"Is that your conclusion?"

"I believe that everyone is in love with me. Is it not obvious?"

"Oh, Ed."

"It will get better. She is only at the pinnacle of her hatred now, because she is jealous that you are with child, yes? Once we have our child, she will calm down some, I am sure."

"She was horrible before I was pregnant. She is worse while I am pregnant. To any normal person, that would make it appear as if she will only get worse."

"Yes, my dear, but I am not normal."

"I know. That is why I do not get upset with you."

"I thank you for that. My brother? He does not have that same mindset."

"I think he is very nice to you, considering his wife hates you."

"Hate you. Remember? We already established that she loves me like a brother."

"Not a brother, no," Valeria said slowly. "But most definitely like _her_ brother."

"Eh. I will take it."

* * *

"York, are you sure this is how you fish?"

"What do you mean?"

"Only that it has been hours and we still have not-"

"Aye, but the time will come soon enough."

"I have tried to feel angry with the fish, but come off as calm, but it does not seem to be helping."

"Maybe the fish are just not biting."

"But that man that was out here before, he caught ten fish."

York let out a long sigh, glancing down at Susannah, who was sitting next to him. "Who is the fisherman here, Susannah?"

"S-Sorry."

He was starting to get annoyed. Not with her, necessarily, but more due to the fact that he was unable to catch any fish. They had been out there for some time and others had come and gone, getting their own fish. It was embarrassing to him, that his wife was watching him fail at something that he had bragged about so loudly.

"I did not mean to…" York sighed before knocking elbows with her. When she looked up at him, he leaned down to kiss her, which made her giggle and look away. He was learning that that would just be a quick fix to immediate problems for the time being.

Now content again, if not a little flustered, Susannah shifted slightly, still holding the fishing pole in her hands. "Do you think maybe it is you that is not calm on the surface?"

"Hmmm?"

"You seem rather tense."

"I am not."

"Oh. Sorry. I only thought-"

"Do I need to kiss you again?"

"I-"

"You are cute," he told her with shake of his head.

"What?"

"You are." He shook his head, staring out at the Waterway. The light from the city was behind them, casting a pretty glow on the water in front of them. Everyone else that had been out fishing had headed back at that point, leaving only the two of them out there. Really, they were running out of things to talk about.

"Like a child," she finished for him, but he only elbowed her again. She wouldn't look up though.

"Why can I not just compliment you then, Susannah? Sometimes, people are just nice. I know that your sister likes to bother you, but-"

"You really should stop saying things about my family," she told him softly then. "My father, he says that you are only trying to…to…"

"Manipulate you?"

She glanced up then. "Yes. But then you say the same thing about them. I have tired of trying to figure it all out, York. They are my family. They always have been. No matter what you say, nothing takes away from that fact."

"I am your family now," he told her. "Eventually you are must accept that. They-"

"I know I should not cut you off, as you are my husband, but York, I do not wish to talk about it any longer."

He sat there for a moment, staring out at the water, before saying, "That was very unlike you."

"W-What was?"

"You stood up to me. See? You told me, not very forcibly, but we shall have to work on that, that you did not wish to speak on the matter anymore."

"I did not mean to be-"

"But do you not understand, Susannah? You would not have said that to me when we first got married."

She looked up at him then and nodded. "Well, yes, but that does not make a difference."

"Why not?"

"I am…comfortable around you," she said, struggling with the word. "I could not tell someone else that. Hamnet or my father, maybe. Or Fae-"

"Fae? Who is that?"

She smiled then. "She and I are friends. We-"

"Susannah," he sighed then. "We have been married a number of weeks now. I was honestly under the impression that you did not really have friends."

"W-Why would you think that?"

"You never have anyone over," he said.

"Neither do you, York."

"Aye. That is because I know that you are not comfortable around others." And more importantly, he knew mostly males. There was no way he wanted any of them thinking that they were allowed to become friendly with _his_ wife. He had made that mistake once and would not again.

"I have many friends, York," she told him with a frown. "I just do not…associate with them very often now that you are around so much. I did not think that you would-"

"I do not care if you spend time with others, Susannah." Then he paused. "Women. I do not care if you spend time with other women."

"That is good."

"Why would I mind?"

"I only thought it would be good to make a habit of never telling you no when you wished to spend time together."

He looked down at her then for the thousandth time, but that time only stared. Then, slowly, he said, "You know, Susannah, you are quite lucky you ended up with me."

"W-Why?"

"You are too nice," he told her. "Too kind. Too-"

"Trusting." He had told her that one enough.

"Aye, that too." Shaking his head, he said, "Another would have torn you apart by now."

They fell quiet again and York began to think he would never catch a fish. The plan was originally for him to catch a few, scale them, and then cook them for Susannah. He would eat his raw, as he always preferred them that way, but he knew there was very little chance of him convincing her that it truly was best that way considering she was from Regalia. They never found raw fish as those of the Fount did.

Now though, he was going to have to eat back at the palace. With his father. Not that that was such a bad thing. He really did wish to spend some time with his father. Just not with Susannah around. York was trying his hardest not to become possessive, but he was finding that he rather did not like the way his father's friends spoke to his new wife.

"York, look. It is bobbing. See? See?"

Sure enough, he had hooked something. Skillfully pulling his line back in, York was dismayed to find it to be, possibly, the tiniest fish alive. Ever. In existence.

"Look, look." Susannah was most pleased, however, and even clapped her hands. "You caught a fish. I told Judith that you knew many things, but she doubted you."

Making a face, he stared at his tiny fish for a long moment before looking at his wife. She wad down right giddy and she had not even been the one to catch the fish. It was more of a pet than anything else.

Still, something about Susannah's attitude over the whole thing left him in high spirits as well. She was so happy over hardly nothing that he could not be too upset over the situation.

"I think we will release this one," York said, going to do so. "He is so tiny."

"If you are certain." Susannah did not care one way or another as she continued to smile at him. "Now that we have caught one fish, I am sure that there will be many more to come."

There were not. They ended up having to eat in the palace. Needless to say, York did not plan to take her fishing again any time soon.

* * *

"I just do not get it, Hamnet."

"Do not get what?"

"When those men attacked you, why did you not just, you know."

"I know what?"

Edward, who was with his wife on one couch, punched the air. "Hiya!"

Hamnet made a face as Judith almost fell over with laughter. She was seated next to Lucien on one couch, rather close to him considering they normally would not even sit near each other, much less share a couch, while Hamnet was left to stand.

"It is not that simple," he hissed at Edward who only put up his hand in mock defense. Valeria shook her head at her husband.

"I am certain that you did all you could do, Hamnet," she assured him. "We should all just be thankful that York was there to-"

"I would have gotten out okay without him though, is what everyone seems to forget."

"Sure," Judith agreed while Lucien just sat there, stone-faced, staring straight ahead. She elbowed him gently in the side, but he only shook his head at her.

"What is bothering you, brother?" Edward asked, glancing at the King.

When Lucien would not answer, Judith said, "Leave him alone, Edward. He is pouting."

"I am not pouting, Judith," he told her, his tone coming off as clipped. "I-"

"He is upset that Mother berated him for his lack of knowledge on the gnawers' movements, that is all," Judith said. "He-"

"Enough, Judith."

"Lucien-"

When he got up to walk off, Edward was quick to jump up and follow him. Judith only sat there for a moment, glaring at Valeria even though the woman really had not done anything to warrant it, before taking a long sip from the glass of wine she had in her hand.

Knowing that there was no way she would come out well in a room with only Hamnet and Judith, Valeria easily got to her feet before walking out, not saying anything to either of them. It was just as well, as Hamnet currently had his eyes on his sister and paid the other woman no mind.

"My, he's quite touchy today, no?"

Judith shrugged slightly, hardly looking at her brother. "Little boys and their pride, as they say. You would understand quite well, yes?"

Staring hard at her the entire time, Hamnet crossed the room slowly before going to sit down on the couch opposite the one she was on. She only glared right back, taking a long sip of wine while she was at it.

"If you are going for constantly inebriated, sister, I think you should rethink your decision. You are much colder sober."

When she said nothing to that, he only continued to stare. She seemed to be focused on something else, however, as she turned to stare at the doorway. Listening hard, Hamnet could hear the sound of Lucien and Edward arguing, somewhere else in the royal wing. That must be what she was concerned with.

"You and Lucien seem to be getting along well," Hamnet remarked then, more to get her attention back to him.

"As oppose to what?" She glanced at him before back at the doorway.

"How you usually are."

"I am afraid that I do not quite understand," she told him. "Lucien and I have been married for some time. I am certain that we have acted the same way for many years."

"You go through changes. Sometimes you are worse to one another than other times."

"That is true enough," she told him, too distracted to think of where he was leading the conversation. "We go through months when we hate each other more than usual, yes."

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Yet recently, you seem to be getting along better than you ever have."

"Do we?"

"Aye."

"Well, we are simply-"

"And I think I know why."

That got her attention. Staring openly at him once more, she said slowly, "You do?"

Nodding, Hamnet said, "I am most certain that I do."

She almost looked stricken as she stared at him. "Hamnet, you cannot tell-"

"You are pregnant."

She blinked then. Slowly, she repeated his words. "I am pregnant. That is what you think-'

"That is why you are both getting along better. Because you are with child, yes?" Hamnet nodded. "I used my own skills of deduction-"

"I fear they are much like your hand-to-hand combat skills, brother, because-"

"-to figure it all out, yes? That is why he did not strike you back, when you elbowed him last night, as he usually would. He does not wish to harm his child. And that is why you have not been as terrible to him, but terrible to the rest of us. Yes?"

"Hamnet-"

"You did not tell anyone because you wish to be more certain? In case you…lose it? Well, do not worry, Judith, your secret is safe with-"

"I am not pregnant, idiot!"

He blinked. Then he winked. "Okay."

"I am not, Hamnet."

"I-"

"Honestly." She glanced back down at her cup of wine. "I most certainly, completely and utterly am not. So do not tell anyone otherwise, for it will be a lie."

Then he felt so horrible for his twin that he could not even look at her. Not that she could look at him either. So they both just sat there for some time, not speaking.

"I am…sorry, Judith," he said finally before getting to his feet. He knew she would not speak to him again and figured it best to leave it on that.

After he was gone, she just sat her empty cup on the ground before curling up on the couch. "I am too."


	12. Chapter 12

The Queen, the Murderer, and the Governor's Wife

Chapter 12

Susannah had a very full day when she got back from the Fount, hardly even having a time to stop for luncheon. Even when her time in the hospital was to be over, she stayed, feeling slightly bad that she had been away in the Fount, happily wasting hours, while soldiers were in need back at the capital.

It was when she was leaving the hospital that she ran into her mother. Or rather she saw her mother. Solovet was in her element, no doubt going around visiting wounded soldiers. Caius was with her, per usual, and was actually the first one to notice Susannah across the hall. He was rather observant. And when he saw her, he immediately pointed her out to Solovet.

"Susannah, here you."

"M-Mother. I did not know that you had returned. Why-"

Susannah was shocked for a moment when her mother pulled her in for a hug, but then decided it was for show, so others would see her as motherly. She was usually far from it.

"Where have you been, Susannah?"

"Been? H-Here, of course. I-"

"Not today." Solovet rolled her eyes, much like Judith would have. "The past day. I returned and was unable to locate you."

"Oh." She giggled then as her mother released her. "York took me to the Fount."

"The Fount."

"Yes. We had a nice time there. We caught a fish."

"Fish," she repeated. "You caught fish."

"Well, a fish. We released him though, because he was so small."

Solovet blinked. Then, taking a deep breath, she said, "Did you not think that might tell someone about your trip, Susannah? Your sister or father? Or brother even?"

"Why would I?" She frowned slightly. "I was with my husband."

Solovet let out a long sigh before glancing at Caius. Stepping over towards him, she told him something softly before moving to take her youngest child's arm.

"Come on then, Susannah," she said, pulling her along. "Where were you heading?"

"Well, York is waiting for me, I am sure, as he is still off from his duties, but-"

"I am certain that he will be able to find some other thing to occupy his time, Susannah, than you."

"Well-"

"So come with me then, yes?" Solovet held onto her arm, as if there was a chance Susannah would run off and defy her mother. "So we can discuss a few things."

"W-What things?"

"I have been away for a number of weeks. Yet you think there is nothing to talk about?"

"Well-"

"There is much to discuss, dear. Much."

Susannah really tried hard to think of an excuse, but she could not find one. Not even when her mother drug her all the way to the royal wing. When they got there, Susannah was dismayed, but not shocked to find that Judith was busy drinking.

"I thought that you would be out with Lucien," Solovet commented. "I thought that he went to see King Kratos?"

"One of us should always be in the palace."

"Is that the excuse you use to stay locked away here?"

"Why are you here then, Mother?" Judith asked then, frowning. "If it was not to see me, then why-"

"I wished to be alone with her. The last time I took one of your siblings into the war room to talk, you-"

"You were making battle plans behind Lucien and my back." Judith did not rise from the couch she was seated on, only gestured to her sister. "Get me more wine, Susannah."

"I-"

"_Quickly_."

Solovet let go of her youngest as she rushed to do as asked. "Have you not had enough yet, dear?"

Snorting, Judith looked around her sitting room before saying, "What did you wish to discuss with her then, Solovet? And do not lie to me. I will just as quickly have you removed and banned from the royal wing as you would kill a gnawer."

"Or as quickly as you would have me removed from the position that earned you the title you have now."

Judith did not even blink as Susannah took her glass and began to refill it from the jug on the center table. "Or that."

Keeping her eyes on her daughter, Solovet slowly went to sit on the other couch in the room, waiting to see where her youngest chose to sit with. She didn't though. Choose that is. After she gave her sister her cup, she only stood there, awaiting further instruction from either woman.

"So where have you been all this time, dear sister?" Judith took a sip from her cup before adding, "We were all most worried."

"That is what Mother said," Susannah sighed, glancing at her older sister. "York took me to the Fount to-"

"Fish! I told them. They did not believe that I would know something about you. You. My own sister." She gulped some more of that wine down. "I know you better than anyone, dear sister."

Susannah nodded slightly. "I did not have class and he is was free from the military. I did not think that I would cause anyone any concern."

"We all love you very much, dear sis-"

"Enough, Judith. You have made your point."

The Queen frowned at her mother. "What do you-"

"I told you that you are mean to your sister and now you are acting out because of it. Enough."

"I do not understand you, Mother. You say that you wish for me to be more loving towards her, so I-"

"You do not understand me? Good. Let us continue on that way."

Susannah only looked back and forth between the women before Solovet grew annoyed with her and beckoned her forwards with a hand gesture.

"Sit with me," she explained, nodding at the other half of the sofa. "Now."

Always one to follow orders, she did as her mother commanded, sitting far away from the woman. This only made Judith smile, as if to taunt her mother. Neither of them was too loving towards another human and possibly even less to Susannah. Why her mother suddenly decided to act as if it was all Judith's doing, she had no idea.

"Not so far away, dear." Solovet had that motherly tone then, the one that she faked when someone she needed to fool was around. Judith was no fool, of course, and knew it was not her. Susannah then? What did her mother need her sister for? She had already married the poor girl off to some man they all hardly knew. What more could she want?

Then Judith swallowed more wine. She wanted what Judith had already proven she could not give. That had to be it. It had to be. She wished for a grandchild and, as more than likely she did not wish for whatever bastard Hamnet might bring home one day, it would be up to Susannah. Judith had already proven that she was not a contender in the match and now she was going to have to go to her younger sister. How insulting. How very-

"S-Sorry," Susannah whispered as her mother pulled her closer. She left her arms wrapped around her too, holding her youngest close in a way she had not in a long time. Judith had to hand it to her baby sister, however, as she was not as thoughtless as she always assumed. She was clearly apprehensive of their mother, tense as the woman held onto her.

Or perhaps it was just Susannah's nerves. It was probably nerves.

"Look at you now, Susannah." Solovet let out a slight sigh. It was almost feminine…no. Judith must just have had too much wine. That was the only answer. "A married woman."

"Yes, look," Judith whispered. That was where her mother had to be going, talking about marriage and such, yes? Why she would wish for Susannah to have a child was beyond her, honestly, as it would be from a daughter and not a son, but still. She knew that her own child would be royalty and that is why Solovet wished for her to be pregnant, but what good would Susannah's child do? She would hardly ever see it, honestly, being so far away in the Fount. What good would it do? What-

"There is so much more you have experienced, in such a short amount of time, yes?" Solovet was almost grinning. Not a victorious smile, but a pleasurable one. Had someone put something in Judith's wine? That had to be the answer. Lucien was probably drugging her. Putting some sort of herb in there. She thought it tasted oddly dull. "Susannah?"

"Well," she began slowly, as if thinking. She looked to Judith for help, but her sister was more focused on smelling her cup of wine then, trying to pick up what sort of herb her husband had crushed up and put in there. "I learned how to fish."

That got Judith's attention. Looking up, she saw the displeasure on her mother's face and began to laugh. Fish. Susannah had just been married, the virginal little angel to a big, beastly brute, and she had learned to fish. Fish! How had she not noticed it before? Her sister was quite the jester.

Even if it was unintentional.

Huffing, Solovet let her youngest go then, having to take in a breath. "That is not the sort of thing I mean, Susannah."

"She wishes to know if you and York have been…acquainted," Judith corrected for her mother, figuring the sooner she got her mother to the point, the sooner she would get to hear what a disappointment her own womb was and what wonders Susannah's would do.

"Oh." Susannah giggled then, that childish one that Judith hated and wished she would out grown already. "Of course."

Solovet nodded. "I assumed as much."

"We know many things about each other," Susannah went on. "He has told me-"

"Not personally acquainted," Judith groaned. "Susannah, honestly."

She paled then, staring at her sister for a moment before looking to her mother. Judith was expecting no other answer than yes as there was no way a man such as York would have not gotten to her by then. Judith was nearly certain, actually, that he had by the first night. Why would he not have? Lucien was not even a man truly when they married and even he had taken her by the night. It was just commonplace. Honestly, the fact that her mother was even asking bothered her to no end. Just more staying on the edge of-

"N-No," she stammered. "We haven't-"

"No?" Solovet looked hard at her then. "What do you mean, Susannah? You must be confused. I am asking if you-"

"We have not."

Widening her eyes, Judith looked from her mother to her sister before down at her empty wine glass. Not even bothering to speak and ruin the moment, she just reached out to grab the jug herself and refill it.

"Why not?" Solovet finally got out, though Judith could tell she was still doubtful. "Is he…uninterested in you?"

"N-No," Susannah said slowly. "Mother, I do not think I should discuss with you-"

"Why have you not, Susannah?"

"B-B-Because I do not w-wish to. And York says that he will not force me, so we do not-"

"Then what do you do, Susannah?"

Judith could tell, just from the way her mother was saying her sister's name, that she was annoyed. Solovet was very, very annoyed. And Judith was very, very amused.

"Well," she began slowly, as if thinking. "We-"

"And do not tell me that you fish, Susannah."

Judith was able to contain her laughter at that.

"We kiss," Susannah said finally, nodding her head. "Recently. He enjoys that. That is all."

Judith took in a healthy amount of wine then, thinking. Kissing. Kissing. Did Lucien like kissing? She could not remember the last time she kissed him. She could remember the last time she took a knife to him, but kissing?

"Oh, Susannah," Solovet groaned, resting one hand to her head as she shook it. "Oh, oh, Susannah."

"York does not…he does not…"

"It is probably best she has not, Mother. She is quite young to die of a, well, disease," Judith remarked then. She got a look for it from her mother, but no words. Her mother could not be too displeased with her, after all, as she had been able to hold her tongue quite well. Especially considering she was so intoxicated.

"Your sister is right. Partially," Solovet sighed. "It will make better for bargaining. Of course, it will not be able to be proven until, well, the wedding night, but my word alone holds much in the realm. I-"

"Bargaining?" Now that Judith had spoken, she could not stop. Drunks were funny that way. "For what?"

"The marriage," she said.

Susannah frowned then, glancing at Solovet. "Mother, I am already married."

"Yes, Susannah, I know that," Solovet said with an air of annoyance. "But after the divorce, you shall not be."

"D-Divorce?"

Judith just got a lot quieter again, focusing once more on her wine. Divorce. Hmmm.

"Yes, Susannah. Are you not happy?"

"Mother, I cannot…divorce. I-"

"You do not like him. And as it stands, I do not like our previous agreement. And when I do not like something, I fix it. I wish for you to marry-"

"Mother, no."

More wine. Judith needed more wine. Whatever Lucien had drugged her with was good. It sounded as if her sister had just told their mother, their _mother_, no. Judith knew that she had to have imagined that. She had to have. There was no way that-

"What did you say to me, Susannah? It sounded as if-"

"No, Mother," she repeated, louder then. Turning to look at her mother, she said, "York is my husband. He-"

"You did not want him, Susannah! And you do not now. You are only being-"

"He tells me things, York does," Susannah retorted then. "He told me of how you only wish to use me as a pawn. But you cannot any longer and now you realize that. But I will not go back. York is my family now. I will not divorce him. He is the only one that cares for me. He-"

Judith did not know what she liked more. Hearing her sister strong, independent, _and _mouthing off to their mother or the sound of Susannah's cheek being slapped by Solovet. Decisions, decisions.

She found her feet then, Judith did, though she was unstable on them. As much as she might enjoy it, she could not have Solovet harming the poor girl. No, no, no, that would not do.

"How dare you speak to me like that," Solovet raged. She had quite the temper at times.

There was not even time for the pain to register before Susannah began. It did not start with whimpers like usual either. She immediately began to bawl. Not that it was shocking really. Susannah had come out crying from their mother's womb and she had not stopped since.

In Judith's inebriated state, she took pity on her.

Somewhat.

"Mother-" she began, but Susannah did not wait around to hear what her older sister said. Instead she ran. Ran from the room, ran from the royal wing, ran from her mother, ran from her family.

She was not a pawn. Not anymore.

And she never would be again.

* * *

"Shhhh. It is alright." York closed his eyes as he held his wife in his arms, cradling her against his chest. "Do not cry any longer, Susannah. Enough. Enough."

She hiccupped a little, nuzzling against his chest. "She…she..."

"I know, I know," he sighed. He had heard the story at least three times by that point. "Susannah, look up at me. Look. Now. Susannah, I mean it. Now."

She couldn't meet his eyes, but she did lift her head slightly. He only stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"The next time she does this to you, you will strike her back."

"York-"

"You will or I will. And I will not stop at a strike." He kissed her still inflamed cheek. He was having a hard time separating his esteemed mentor Solovet with Susannah's horrible mother Solovet. He knew that they were one in the same, truly, but he could not fathom it in that moment. He would sort it all out later. "No one will touch my wife. That is what you are now, yes? Not her daughter. My wife. My. Mine."

Susannah nodded then before moving to rest her head against him again. They were stretched out on the couch, her snuggled up to him in a way she had never lain before. Especially not with a man. But York had only held her and listened to her. He was truly the best husband one could ask for.

When Susannah had not returned home at the usual time that day, York waited…for awhile anyways. Then he got bored and figured she had gotten tied up at the hospital. Trying to break his possessive streak, he decided to go have some fun. At the mess hall. And get sloppy drunk.

That did not last long, however, as he could not stop worrying about her. If she had come home or not. If she was making him food or not. If she was worried about him or- No, it never crossed his mind that she would not be worried about him. Of course she would be.

So, with a few mugs of ale in his belly, he headed out, back for their tiny apartment. She was back when he arrived, but she was pretty distraught. She was laying on the couch, crying. Wailing, really. He immediately went to her side to be sure it was not something monumental that was troubling her. She immediately told him, through a broken voice and long breaks of her crying, what exactly had happened.

York was furious. Over the slapping, yes, but also over the idea of divorce. He had been given Susannah as means of a deal, fine. One that he did not want a part of at first, yes, but now that he had her, she was his. Plain and simple. Solovet could not go back on the deal. He would not stand for it.

_Royce_ would not stand for it.

"Shhh," he sighed, stroking the back of her head. Her hair was long and silky feeling. Shutting his eyes once more, he said, "She cannot take you away from me. She will not."

"She is my mother." Susannah held close to him. "She-"

"Do you want to divorce me, Susannah?"

She did not pause like he feared she would. "N-No."

"Then you will listen to me, not her. No one can force you away from me. Alright?"

Sniffling, she asked, "But what can we do?"

"Right now? Go to bed."

"I-I have not made you anything to eat."

"I am fine. Are you fine?"

"I suppose so."

"If you hunger in the night, I shall make you something."

"Y-You?"

"M-Me," he mocked as he moved to slip out from under her. He just as quickly lifted her in his arms, much to the displeasure of Susannah. He only smiled as she clung to him. "I will not drop you."

When they got to he bedroom, he gently laid her down on the bed before beginning to undress. Susannah was still sniffling, trying to cease her crying, but finding it hard. When York came back to her, he pulled her into his arms once more. She was learning to like that.

"If we are to sleep, you must stop crying."

When she looked up at him, he leaned down to kiss her. It made her giggle a little, so he did it again.

"York-"

"You are so needy," he sighed before kissing her again. "Susannah."

She was not longer crying then, which he took as a good sign. Wanting to keep her happy, he kissed her again. He reached out, laying a hand on her cheek as he stared at her.

"Do you feel better?" he whispered.

Nodding, she said, "Yes."

"Good." He kept watching her though, rather intensely. Still stroking her cheek, he said slowly, "That is all that matters to me."

* * *

"How much did you drink?" Lucien sighed as she leaned heavily against him, unable to stand without assistance. "This is not going to become the norm again, Judith."

She only groaned, leaning so heavily into him that he might as well have been carrying her. Not that that would ever happen. She could be bleeding out on the ground and he'd probably drag her by her ankles to safety.

"Mmmm. Loosh. Loosh."

"What?"

"Loosh-end."

"Knock it off."

He was glad that she was only in the sitting room, as it did not take a lot to get her to their bedchamber.

"Off you go then," he grumbled, trying to shove her off him and towards the bed once they arrived. She held onto him. "Judith, what-"

She leaned up then and kissed him. It had been bothering her since Susannah left and she figured it was best to get it over with.

"What are you doing?" He literally threw her away then, causing her to fall onto the bed with a soft sigh. "Did you just spit on me? How drunk are you?"

Okay, so in her inebriated state, the kiss might have been slightly slobbery, but it was still a kiss. And honestly, she could not find what Susannah found so alluring about it. Even when she and Lucien first married, kissing had never been a fascination. And after that, it was not going to become one.

"Do not vomit in here," was Lucien's one warning to her before head headed out of the room, rubbing at his lips with his hand. Honestly, what was wrong with her?

"Here you are, Lucien."

He frowned as his brother came walking down the hall towards him. "Here I am. And here you are. Now speak before I get tired of you."

"In that bad of a mood, eh?" Edward only shook his head. "I just wished to know if you heard the news."

"What news? And if you tell me about your wife's damn pregnancy for the thousandth time-"

"I'm more interested in your wife at the moment."

"…Speak carefully, whatever your next sentence may be."

"You really do not know then?" Edward cackled slightly. "Solovet slapped Susannah hard enough to make her cry. And then Judith and Solovet got into an argument. All the guards are talking about it. They-"

"What is with our guards of late? There is no loyalty. No vow of silence. I am going to have to start-" Then it hit him what his brother had said. "Why did Solovet slap her?"

"I am not sure," Edward admitted. "Ask Judith."

"Judith is…"

"Incapacitated?"

"For all intents and purposes, yes."

"I would drink too, after a fight with Solovet. Learn to sleep with one eye open as well." Edward whistled then, as if happy by all of it. Lucien only shook his head.

"Is Susannah okay?"

"Why would I know? I am sure she is at home now, with York. Or maybe she has gone to her brother, though he will be no help. He would give her over to Solovet for execution, should Solovet tell him to."

"York is no better. He thinks that Solovet is-"

"Still. She has a better chance of him protecting her than Hamnet." Then Edward hit his forehead, as if he had overlooked something. "Vikus. She must have run to Vikus. He will stand up to Solovet most certainly."

Lucien relaxed slightly. Her father would care for her, he knew. Another worry off his mind…not that he was worried for Susannah. She was just a petulant little child, like always.

"Well, their family never has been known for normalcy. Where was Susannah anyhow, all this time?"

"Again, I do not know. That is not a juicy story to tell. Hearing of how Solovet slapped her? Now that is entertaining." Edward glanced around before grinning at his brother. "You wish to do something tonight then? Huh? We could-"

"No. I am going to get a bucket."

"A bucket?"

"For Judith. So she does not…vomit in my bed."

"She is that drunk?"

"She is."

"It has been what? A year?"

"If she's going to get better, she's going to have to quit on her own. I've been forcing her to cut back, regulate. I am certain that Solovet and Susannah were the stressor in this. I cannot be too upset with her."

"There are surely other rooms in the palace you could stow her away in, so she does not bother you," Edward reasoned. He had mentioned this to Lucien many times, honestly. He never could understand why if Lucien and Judith despised one another so much, they did not just sleep in separate rooms. The royal wing was big enough. And it was not unheard of. Many others had done the same before them. As always though, his brother only shook his head.

"She is my job to deal with," was all he said before walking off. And she was. His. Judith was his. And the idea of sending her way, though at times tempting, was out of the question. You could not skirt your responsibilities. If his father taught him anything, it was that.

* * *

"Mother, we need to have a word."

Solovet did not look up from the map spread across the table in the war room. "There is no word that I wish to say to you currently."

"Well, there are many that I wish to say to you."

That got her to look up, though it was only to nod at Caius, who was nodded back before leading all of the other generals out off the room. Once it was only Solovet and her son, she spoke.

"Make it quick, Hamnet. The hour is late and I-"

"Why would you bother her? Susannah is finally-"

"This then?" she asked with a shake of her head. She had thought he was upset about something to do with battle or another thing that remotely important. "Susannah is my daughter. She will listen to me. And when she does not listen to me, I will make her either follow my orders or make her regret it. It is her choice. Solely."

"Mother-"

"Be gone, Hamnet, before I decide that I am upset with you as well."

"And what have I done to upset you?"

She stared hard at him then before saying, "You think that I enjoy you tarnishing my reputation by keeping…_whores_? Honestly?"

He balked at the insinuation, if not outright slander. "I do not keep whores. I-"

"Oh, please. Just because you do not shove money at them when they depart does not make you any better than men that do. It is filthy, sick, and risky. What do you plan to do, should something happen then, Hamnet? Should one of them…become with child?"

He was almost glaring at her then. "I do not wish to have this conversation with you."

"You do not? Then stop making your life readily obvious to me."

"I would not have to if you-"

"Do not yell at me, Hamnet. I will gladly put you in your place."

"And I will gladly put you in y… Mother, do not look at me that way," he complained as she glared at him. "I am trying to-"

"You are attempting to make me feel badly for something that I do not. That I will not. I have already been read this act by both your father and twin. Believe me, there is no changing my mind. I gave everything for Susannah and now she is using it against me. She will pay for it far more than a slap."

Hamnet tried hard, he really did, to defy his mother. To fight back at her. He wished to. He really did. But…she was his mother. And he loved his baby sister. He truly did. He would do anything for her...except for fight their mother.

"I am sorry, Mother," he said then, bowing his head. His will had been broken; he was done. "I will not speak out to you again."

"Good. Now leave me before I decide to punish you as well."

He only turned and left, tail tucked between his legs. Because no matter what, Solovet was held above all to him. She always had been. He would die for her.

He would _kill_ for her.


	13. Chapter 13

The Queen, the Murderer, and the Governor's Wife

Chapter 13

"Judith, you must get up."

"No," she groaned. "I cannot…Lucien."

"No. You did this to yourself."

"I am sick."

"You are not sick. You just do not wish to-"

"Do you care for me at all? Even slightly?"

He paused, standing at her bedside while staring down at her. He had already dressed and gotten breakfast for himself. He figured letting her sleep in a little would do her some good. Apparently not.

"Not at all," he told her, much as she expected him to. "Now arise. You are a queen. You-"

"Not _a _queen. I am _the _Queen."

"Then get up, Queen."

She moved to slap at him, but he easily dodged her.

"You have ten minutes. If I must come back in here, I will not be pleased."

"Do not treat me as a child."

"Then do not act as one."

After he left, she laid around for a minute or two. She knew he was right though. She had done it to herself. And it was not like anyone was expecting her to be a in a good mood. Being in a worse one than usual would hardly faze them.

She almost ran into Lucien as he came back into the room when she was leaving. He seemed rather shocked to find her up and it was then that she realized she could have stolen a few more minutes of sleep. Damn it.

"You are up," he remarked. "Good."

"Good," she mimicked before turning to follow him out. "Did my sister-"

"I have not seen her."

"Hmmm."

"Are you concerned for her?"

"Do not bait me today, Lucien."

"I saved you food," he said as she walked away from him. 'It is on the table in the sitting room."

"What is it?"

"Wine and bread. What else?"

She sent him an evil look. "I do not drink in the mornings. I-"

"The way you are going to feel this morning, I would rather you did." He walked closer to her then, leaning closely towards her ear as he said, "You will not do that again today, Judith."

She jerked away from him when he moved to grab her elbow. "You do not own me, Lucien. You are not my master. I-"

"Do not test me, woman," he told her with a frown. "Less you wish for me to show you who truly is in control around here."

Judith narrowed her eyes at him before walking on. "If my head was not in such pain currently-"

"Your threats are neither veiled nor interesting, wench."

She turned on him then, almost glaring. "Do not. I will warn you once, Lucien. I do not care for you, currently, and will not take for you causing me problems today."

"You make enough for yourself."

Shaking her head, she left on without him, figuring it was best to just ignore him. She had been annoying the night before, she was certain, being intoxicated as she was. He had no doubt put up with a lot. Even if she could not remember it all.

Her stomach was too torn up for eating, so she decided instead to just head to the war room. She had no doubt that her mother would be in there and figured it would be best just to get it all over with.

"Up so soon? Why, it isn't even luncheon yet," Solovet remarked when her daughter appeared in the tactics room. Caius was there with her, along with another general. "And with your husband too. How-"

"Do you live here or do you have a life outside this room?" Lucien remarked with a scowl as he and Judith came over to the table. "Honestly."

"If you would rather we were not here, Mother, we can gladly leave and allow you to plan your last war," Judith told her with a frown. "If that is what you wish."

"Careful, Judith," Solovet warned calmly. "I have no problem with ostracizing all of my children."

Instead of responding, Judith only glared heavily at her mother before slowly going to take her place at the table, silent once more. It was not the time for fighting anyways. They were at the end of a war, after all.

Lucien began talking then, about rather boring things such as battle plans and soldiers. Judith just stood there with her eyes almost skewed as she listened, trying hard to pay attention. Really though, his words were making no sense in her brain as it tried hard just to process simple commands like, do not sleep.

When the meeting finally broke, Judith heard just enough to know that her mother was heading back to the battle field for some reason, knowing well enough to be happy just for that. As everyone else headed out of the tactics room however, Lucien stayed standing over by the table, staring down at it. When it was finally just him and his wife, he spoke.

"Go eat something. It shall help."

"What?"

He only shrugged slightly, staring down at the map. "Then you can go back to bed. You have already made an appearance with your mother. Not to mention she is leaving soon. Less you have something else you would rather do-"

"You woke me up for this?"

"To save you from your mother? Yes."

Frowning, she turned slightly then, looking off. "I do not need your help with my mother, Lucien."

"Good. I do not plan on giving it very often. Now leave my sight. I have tired of you already."

She would have stayed and argued, had she not wanted to take his advice so badly. Instead, she settled with just a strong glare before heading off. Besides, what good was it to argue at that point? He would only fight back. No, there'd be time for that later. When she was feeling better.

Honestly though, maybe it was time to consider following his suggestion of cutting back on the alcohol. She felt like death.

* * *

"York?"

"Mmmm?"

"Are you going to sleep all day?"

"It is my last day before I must return to work. And I might even be back on rotation to go back to fighting the war. I wish to rest."

"Sorry."

He groaned, peeking an eye open to stare at her. She was still curled up towards him after the crying fit the night before. "You may get up if you wish. Or you may sleep here with me."

"I must get up to get ready to go to the hospital."

"Bah. You are lucky that I respect your position so much and wish for you to work."

"What else would I do while you are gone?"

"Sit around and mourn me not being there."

That made her giggle, which was enough to make him lean over and kiss her softly on the lips. She only continued to smile though.

"You are feeling better, yes?"

She nodded slightly. "Yes."

"Good." He kissed her cheek that time. "When you return, I shall have woken up and found something for us to do, yes?"

"Okay."

"I can get up now, I suppose, and walk you too the hospital, if you'd like."

"I do not think that is needed, no."

"I only worry about you."

That made her pause as she shifted slightly on the bed. "About me?"

"Of course. You are so timid and naïve. I am always fearful that one will take advantage of that."

"I did live before I met you, York."

"Not well. Not safely." He shook his head slightly. "Tell me you do not feel safer with me around."

"Well-"

"Guards are untrustworthy, so you are not safe with your sister then. And your brother is good, until he finds a more interesting woman. No, he is no good either. Your father is practically a pacifist. No good there. And your mother is…well…the best warrior there ever was," he admitted with a sigh. "However, she still is not kind to you. You are safe with me and only me."

She only watched him as he stretched out on the bed, as if unsure. Slowly though, she did get out of bed, as she really did have to get into class. York only rolled onto his back, watching her as she walked around, yawning randomly. When she was ready to go, he just stood up, pulled on a shirt and pair of pants, before following her out.

Rhea took them to the palace and from there he took her to the hospital wing. And once that was over, he truly did plan on going home and going back to bed. The only problem was that, honestly, he was not tired. At all. After getting up, he was suddenly full of energy and needed to find something to do with that energy.

There was an easy answer to all of that, of course. And with Susannah in class, there was no better time to partake in such an act. And he knew enough women that he could easy find one at such an hour to spend some time with. He was sure that most of them were wondering where he was, as he had made it very clear to all that marriage was not going to ruin his lifestyle.

…But still, it just felt wrong. Had he not just told Susannah of how only he was able to protect her, that her own family was inept in that department? Was he so much better then, if he hurt her mentally? No better than Judith really. Right?

Right?

"York. Why am I not surprised to see you around here?"

York almost bit his tongue at the sound of Hamnet's voice. He was glad he hadn't either as he really wasn't up for much more annoyance at the moment.

"Hamnet," he said slowly as they crossed in the hallway. "I have not seen you since-"

"You rescued me," Hamnet said. "Then you came back and stole my sister away, it would appear."

York had to fake a laugh then, feeling awkward just seeing the other man. It was one thing to know that Susannah had a family; it was a complete other to actually see them. Especially Hamnet. For all intents and purposes, York was slowly trying to fill the role of Hamnet, as to exorcize her of him. He was pretty sure it was working too.

"You have just gotten rid of her then?" Hamnet asked, glancing around as he turned to head back the same way that York was walking. Great. "Taken her to the hospital?"

"Aye," York said slowly as they began walking again. "I have."

"I was headed to get my bandages changed, but it can wait."

Can it? York only nodded his head slightly, still trying to figure out what the other man wanted with him.

"I suppose that Susannah told you then, of what happened yesterday, yes?" Hamnet asked finally, glancing at the man. "With our Mother?"

"Aye," York agreed slowly. So that was what it was all about. "She did."

"You must know though, York, that our mother is very…complex. She does not take well to Susannah and her antics, yes?"

"Antics," York repeated slowly. Hamnet glanced at him and nodded.

"The crying and such. The defiance. She does not-"

"That is all good and well," York said slowly. "But ultimately, your mother no longer owns your sister. I do. She was given to me."

Hamnet paused at that, as he did not like hearing his sister referred to in such a way. Still, he just had to nod. It was his job to get York on Solovet's side. He could not screw it up by fighting with the man.

"Aye, she was," Hamnet agreed with a slight hesitation. "But do you wish for her? I know that you did not before. And now-"

"Your mother is not going to break a deal with my father. It is not to happen."

Ah. Royce. Yes, Hamnet had prepared some points about that. But what were they? Hmmm…

"Yes, I could understand that," Hamnet said slowly. "But the promise was not about my sister. It was about you getting the Fount, right?"

"True enough," York nodded after a thought. That was the main goal.

"Then what if you still get the Fount? When your father retires, you can still have it. That part of the deal will go through," Hamnet told him. "But my sister will divorce you as quickly as possible and-"

"I was a rather selfish child," York told him then. "As I am now. I do not take well to having to share what is mine."

Hamnet paused then before saying, "You are clearly not interested in my sister to begin with."

"Why would you say that?" York asked with a frown.

Feeling rather awkward then, Hamnet looked off before saying, "Apparently, Susannah told my mother that the two of you have not…consummated the marriage. Which is one of the reasons-"

York stopped walking so suddenly that Hamnet almost continued on without notice. It was the other man grabbing his arm that got his attention, honestly.

"Let us get something correct between us, _brother_," York hissed at him as he let him go just to move to grab his shoulder, which he squeezed rather roughly. "Your sister is now my wife. Mine. She belongs to me and only me. You will go from here back to your mother and you shall explain to her that. Then we will pretend as if this never happened. Yes?"

He didn't even give the other man a chance to speak, only shoved him away before walking on, once again angry at everyone.

Honestly, could York just not have one true off day?

* * *

"I tried, Mother, but he is-"

"What do you mean you tried? I told you this morning, Hamnet, that you must get this done for me. If you do not-"

"Get what done?"

They both looked up as Judith came into her parents' bedroom, where her mother was preparing for her departure. Honestly, Judith was shocked that her mother was still around. She thought that she would have already left. Really, she was searching for her father.

"Judith," Solovet began, not answering the question. "I have not seen you since this morning. You look better."

She was not easily deterred. "What were the two of you talking about, Mother? Hamnet?"

"It is rude, Judith, to-"

"Enough, Hamnet," Solovet said, holding up a hand before turning back to her bed, where she had her weapons already laid out on the bed. She was clearly leaving soon. "I wished for your brother to get your sister and her husband both on board with my plan before I left, but apparently he has failed me."

"Mother-"

"That is not shocking," Judith said slowly, glancing at her brother before back to Solovet. "What did you have him do?"

"I had him speak privately with York. Even told him where I figured the man would be. But he still failed."

"Mother, it was not possible to do anything, but fail," Hamnet argued while Judith only stared. "I think that York is, well, that he loves Susannah and-"

"You can just accept your defeat like a man," Judith remarked with a frown. "You sound like a child now."

"Why else would he wish to keep her?"

"To spite me," Solovet said with a shake of her head. "The same reason the two of you can never do anything right."

"He admires you," Judith told her with a roll of her eyes. "For some reason, he thinks that you are the best army head we have ever had."

"I assure you there is a reason. A multitude, in fact."

"So no, it is not to spite you," Judith finished flatly. "What exactly did you tell him, Hamnet?"

He regarded his twin with suspicion before saying, "I told him that if he went through with the divorce, we would allow him to keep the Fount as a parting gift."

"You what?" Solovet scowled at him. "Hamnet-"

"He did not accept, Mother, regardless," Hamnet told her, bowing his head slightly. "I do not know what I can do further. If he loves her, he is not going to-"

"Stop saying that," Judith said. "He does not love her."

"What makes you so certain?"

"They have not…Hamnet."

"Perhaps that is only a show of it then," Hamnet said. "He does not wish to…hurt her. Do you love everyone you bed, Judith?"

Her headache that had disappeared after her nap was sprouting back up. Oh dear.

"Not all of us take to have intercourse with so many whores, Hamnet."

"Aye. And not all of us are happy people either, are we?"

"Enough. Both of you." Solovet let out a long breath then before saying, "If York shall not listen to you, Hamnet, than he shall me. You say that he admires me, yes, Judith? Then this is the only solution."

"I thought you were leaving, Mother?" Judith asked then. "I thought-"

"I am. Soon. Which is why I need to go see him now. So both of you leave. Quickly."

Judith only made a face while Hamnet rushed to do as his mother said. "I was merely looking for Vikus."

"Do I look as if I would know where your father is? Now leave."

Making a face, Judith turned to go. "Do not get killed on your trip, Mother. It would completely ruin the retirement banquet Lucien and I are throwing when you return. …Though I suppose the funeral party would be just as spectacular for us both."

"The day that your wittiness results in a successful reign as queen, Judith, will be the day we shall truly party."

* * *

York was not in the best of moods after he left the palace. Rhea offered to take him anywhere he wished, but he only asked to go home. He told her that he was certain she would wish to spend some time having fun herself, as they would be back in training soon, if not battle.

When he made it home, he only collapsed on the couch and went back to sleep. He knew that he had promised to have something fun for Susannah and he to do when she arrived home, but at the moment he did not even care to think of it. There were only so many things that he could continue to teach and show her, after all. They would eventually run out.

Although, she did seem rather impressed by the smaller things of life. Perhaps he could teach her how to sword fight or something. She did say she was not very good at it.

He was in the middle of a very intense sleep when he heard someone call out to him from outside the curtained partition to his apartment. The voice was not recognized at first, but he did know it was feminine. Great. He tries to stay away from women, but they just keep crawling to him.

How did anyone ever stay loyal in a marriage?

"I am here," he called out as he sat up on the couch, though he did not stand. "Come in."

Then his mind shut down for a minute. When he had first heard the voice, he knew it was from an older woman, but never did it cross his mind that it would be Solovet. Never. In his time being married to the woman's daughter, he had only seen her a handful of times and spoken to her even less. No matter what she did to Susannah, she had always been his idol and it showed on his face as he scrambled to his feet.

"S-Solovet," he stammered as he stood. "I did not know that you would be here. Susannah is-"

"I know where Susannah is," Solovet assured him as she stood there, looking around the apartment. She herself had never been to it and was shocked at how small it was. How bare. Why exactly had she ever thought giving her daughter to this man was a good idea? "I have come to see you."

"M-Me?" He looked around for something to offer her, but all there was were a few cups, a mug of ale, and a pail of water. Oh, and a severely rotting piece of fruit that he could not even remember buying.

"You," she told him with a nod of her head as she clasped her hands behind her back. "I am sorry for waking you. You were sleeping, yes?"

"Well, yes," he admitted slowly. "I start back on duty tomorrow and only-"

"You mustn't explain your life to me," she assured him. "I am only here to thank you."

"Thank me?" He frowned. "For what?"

"Saving my son of course. He is rather boneheaded in many regards and probably forgot to mention to you how thankful I truly am." Solovet nodded at him. "My life would have been horribly changed had you and your bond not been there. There is nothing more I wish to do than grant you what you have wanted for the past month or so."

He was too nervous about just being in the same room with the woman to even register her words really. "Oh?"

"Aye." Solovet glanced around before smiling at him again. "I know that you have longed to be taken out of your commitment and I am now releasing you from it."

"My commit… No, no. I very much love the military. I am not forced into my commitment to it. I only-"

"Not your job, York," she told him with a frown. "Honestly, you are as dense as your father. Your marriage to my daughter. I am ready to relieve you of your duties to her. It is what you have wanted this entire time. Susannah will be out of your…apartment by the end of the week."

He just stood there for a minute, part of him disappointed for his mentor to have called him dense, the other part of him trying to figure out what she was talking about. Susannah?

Then it hit him. And when it did, his anger was right back on the surface.

"I do not wish to sever my relations with your daughter," York said then, glowering deeply. "And I would appreciate it if you and your son both stop trying to convince me otherwise. Susannah was given to me and I have done nothing, but take care of her. There is no reason for you to try and take her from me."

"I am only trying to help you, York. You do not wish to be married to her. You-"

"You have no idea what I wish for myself," York told her. "You are merely trying to use her. You cannot any longer. She is not a pawn-"

"Ah." Solovet made a noise with her tongue, looking at him with disapproving eyes. "So it is you who told this to my daughter. A pawn. Do you realize that she only mimics the emotions of those around her? She spends more time with you than anyone now and for that reason alone uses your words back on us. When she grows tired of you and spends more time around the palace again, she shall begin saying things to you and about you that we tell her. She is very childlike in that manner. She only-"

"She is not a child," he told her, tone dark. "She is my wife. She is grown. She said her vows and I have mine. I-"

"Do not toy with me, York," Solovet warned then. "If you think that I am foolish enough to believe you have kept all of your vows, then-"

"And do not toy with me, woman," he voiced back, shocking himself as well as her. He truly had looked up to Solovet all his life. Even when she was only a general, he heard stories about her. The greatest female fighter of all time. No, not only female. Just the greatest period. Everyone wanted to be her. Everyone.

…And now he was finding out that she was not all he thought that she was.

"Susannah was given to me and she will stay with me. You cannot break promises to me. You just cannot. I will not-"

"Name your price."

"My…what?"

"Your price." She looked around the apartment. "A new home? One in the palace? Some amount of coins? What is it that you wish for, York?"

"I do not-"

"A new rank? I cannot do much in that department, not without raising suspicious, but-"

He only stared at her in shock as he slowly said, "Were you ever who I thought you were?"

She cocked her head at that, staring at him for a moment before turning. "Very well. Keep her, if that is what you wish. But I never wish to see either of you coming to me for anything. And when you finally tire of her, because you will tire of her, do not expect me to make as generous of an offer as I was prepared to. Have fun, York, while it lasts."

* * *

"Here you are, Father. Do you know how hard it is to track you down these days?"

Vikus frowned at the sound of his oldest daughter's voice and looked up. He was in the scroll room, trying to go over something for a speech he was going to have to give to some other men later. Judith coming to look for him though was interesting enough to put that to the side for a moment or two.

"What is that you wished to see me about?" he asked, looking up at her. "Judith?"

She just went over to the table he was at, glancing at the scrolls he had out. "What are you doing?"

"Just preparing to speak tonight at dinner. I and some others are-"

"Never mind," she said with a shake of her head. "I need something from you."

"And what would that be, dear?" he asked as she sat down across from him. "And if it has to do with your mother and your sister, believe me, I have already spoken to Solovet about-"

"What? No." Judith shook her head at him. "I really could not care less about that any longer."

"Well, I am sure that your sister and mother both very much think it is a pressing matter, but since you do not, let's pretend it does not exist yet?"

"Father-"

"Your sister looks up to you, Judith. And your mother at least values your opinions. How hard would it be for you to-"

"Vikus. I am here about me. Not them. Solovet is your wife and Susannah is your daughter. That highly outranks mother and sister. If you wish for Solovet to stop bothering Susannah, then you stop her."

"Judith-"

"Now, the reason I am here to see you is far more important."

"Than your sister being hit by your mother?" He shook his head slightly. "Then I would love to hear it."

She glanced around before leaning over the table, talking softly as not to be overheard should someone walk by the room. "It is about Lucien."

"What about him?" Vikus asked, staring at her then. "Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly, no," she said slowly, as if thinking. "I wish to do something for him, though."

"For him? Such as?"

She paused again, looking off before saying, "He has been very upset about Valeria recently-"

"Judith, if you are about to ask me to help you kill this woman, the answer is the same as it always shall be. I do not-"

"Father, if I truly wanted her dead, she would be dead."

"Sure," he agreed, though he was rather doubtful. "Then what is it that you wish for, Judith?"

"Like I was trying to tell you, he is upset about Valeria being pregnant and thinks that I am jealous of her or something."

"Or something."

"Then he got upset today and last night that I was drunk."

"How horrible."

"Not to mention he is very upset with Mother as of late."

"More like as of always."

"Father-"

"What do you want, Judith? Just tell me. Yes I know that Lucien is mostly unimpressed with life. As are you. What do you wish for me to do about it?"

She gave him a look before reaching into her pocket. "Here is the money. I need you to buy something for me, outside of the palace."

"And you could not do it because-"

"Because it is one of your friends that I need it bought from. Not to mention if I leave, Lucien wishes for me to have guards and such along with me."

"You wish for me to buy him a present?"

She hesitated before nodding. "Yes, technically."

"What are you technically asking me to buy him?"

Reaching down then, she removed a dagger from her belt before presenting it to her father. "This is his dagger. It is wholly plain. I wish to have it embezzled with jewels."

Vikus frowned, glancing up at her. "I am sure if Lucien wished for his dagger hilt to be decorative-"

"And seem as if he spent money on something frivolous? No, he would not."

"Why do you wish to do this anyhow?"

Judith shrugged slightly. "Am I not allowed to be kind to my husband occasionally?"

"Well," Vikus said slowly, moving to take the dagger and turn it over in his hand. "It is a fine blade. Is it the one that he wears on his belt?"

"Obviously."

"Judith-"

"Here is the money." She stood then. "And do not mention it to anyone."

"Mention what? The gift?"

"That I am being thoughtful."

"Why-"

"Because then they shall expect me to be so frequently."

"The horror," he mumbled as he moved to pocket the coins. "I'll have it taken care of, dear."

"Timely, please."

Vikus only shook his head and sighed, "Of course."

* * *

"You understand?"

Susannah nodded slightly, just watching York as he paced. "Mostly, yes."

She had come home to find him as he was in that moment, pacing angrily around the apartment, clearly upset about something. When she asked him what was bothering him, he unleashed on her all of the events of the day involving her family. He then had gone on to explain to her that she was not to spend time with his mother any longer. That it was banned.

"But York," she whispered after a moment. "I cannot-"

"You can, Susannah, and you will."

"You are not being-"

"She is not going to come into my home and insult me, Susannah. I do not care who she is. I-"

She couldn't help tearing up. "S-Sorry. I only-"

"Oh, Susannah," he sighed, coming to a stop then in front of where she was seated on the couch. "Do not start crying. Please."

"I cannot help it, York. I cannot…My mother…"

Groaning, he moved to take a seat next to her. "Susannah, you do understand what she wishes, yes? For us to divorce?"

"I do not know why she would come to you when I told her no."

"She thought that I would be willing to go through with it, I am certain," he said, causing her to look up at him.

"You would not though, would you?"

"Of course not," he told her with a frown, moving to lean down and kiss her. "Your mother is only trying to use you again. She wishes to have you marry another for some sort of political gain. That is the problem with people in power. She already has control of most everything in Regalia and the Fount, yet she wants more. She is greedy. A greedy monster."

"Then what shall we do?"

"They cannot force us to divorce, Susannah."

"And why not? They forced us to marry."

She did have a point. York thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"If she continues her insistence on the subject, then we shall leave the capital early. I shall retire from the military and we will head to the Fount to await my father's retirement."

"York…"

"It has to happen eventually. And if she is only going to bother you here, then I shall take you there where she cannot reach you." He moved to wipe away her tears, shaking his head slightly. "Her and your stupid brother. If he ever comes to me in such a way again, I will make him wish that it was those men in the field that had killed him. I-"

"You are getting angry again."

He only let out a short huff of a breath before slowly shifting to pull her closer to him, almost in his lap. This caused her hesitance, of course it did, but he only held her closely to him.

"I have a hard time with my anger, I suppose, when it is about something that I care so much about," he told her softly. "Your mother, Solovet? I suppose I am just hurt to find out that she is not…that she is only…"

"Human?"

He shook his head. "To find that she is not human. That she is cold, evil, wretched-"

"York, you are angry again."

It took a few deep breaths, but eventually he calmed down. She only escaped his grasp to go and get him his mug of ale as well as start on dinner. She was still upset, he could tell, but he did not know how to make her feel any better.

"I was unable to find anything for us to do today," York said finally, his voice till rather gravely. He was still upset too, though he was more angry than sorrowful. "I meant to, but I-"

"It is okay, York," she assured him. "I do not mind. I am only sorry that my family-"

"You need not apologize for them. It is fine. If anything, you should just be thankful that you came out the way you did."

"The way I did?"

"Aye. The way I see it, it is a blessing that you are so different from them."

She glanced back at him then before saying, "I-I think that perhaps they have come off in a bad light to you."

"If they have then there is nothing more to say. I do not rather like them, Susannah, and I do not see that changing any time soon." He shifted on the couch before adding on, "If you are insistent in having contact with them, fine. They are your family. I am not a tyrant. And your sister is the Queen, after all. But I wish nothing more to do with them. Any of them."

"I only wish that I could fix this."

"There is nothing for you to fix, Susannah. You did nothing wrong. You understand?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I do."

They did not speak much for the rest of the night, not until they were in bed. York wished to go to sleep early, as he had to get to the arena in the morning, so Susannah, as always, consented and went with him.

"Was dinner any better tonight, York?"

"Your food tastes fine as always."

She sighed, shifting on the bed. "That is what I feared."

"I said it was fine, Susannah," he mumbled, glancing at her. "If it was not, I would tell you. Promise."

"Really?"

No.

Still, York only nodded. "I would say so and then go eat at the mess hall. I am not one for spearing feelings, you know."

That made her giggle, laying there on her side as she stared at him. York only smiled before moving closer.

"I think you mean sparing, York," she told him softly.

"What? No. Spear. Like you spear a feeling. In the heart. You hurt it."

That made her giggle even more, but he only frowned.

Spare?

"You are funny," she told him, smiling.

"If you say so," he mumbled before shifting onto his stomach. "Susannah. That is such a long name."

"S-Sorry."

"What?" He groaned, shaking his head slightly. "Why would you be sorry? You did not name yourself."

"Well," she began slowly. "You are displeased with my name."

"I am not displeased with it," he told her with a sigh. "Susannah, I was only making an observation. Sometimes when people tell you something, it is not to be mean. You know this, yes?"

"I know, York. I only thought-"

"Well, stop it. Is it not that simple?" he asked, reaching a hand out to tap her a few times gently in the head with his knuckles. "For you, probably not. You are so used to doing it, after all. I almost had you broke on it, I thought, before I left. Seems as if I must teach you again, yes?"

She giggled at that, but it was a nervous on. York only moved to lay his arm across her then, sighing slightly.

"She offered to raise my rank."

"What?"

"Your mother," he told her softly. "When she was trying to convince me that I did not wish to stay married to you. She offered me a few things. One of them was to raise my rank."

"What were the others?"

"To allow me to keep the Fount, give me better housing," he said with a shake of his head. 'Silly things."

"Do you fear now, that she shall never raise your rank?"

"She is not completely crooked, I do not think." He sighed. "Besides, I am going to the Fount soon enough, to become the governor. It truly does not matter."

"I suppose so."

"Besides, what is the point of having a better home, a better rank, if I cannot have someone be happy with me? It only goes to waste then. And what would I do with a bigger place? Or with more money?"

"Spend it on ale. Have other women stay with you."

He glanced over at her, just to be sure she was blushing. She was; of course she was.

"Now you are funny," he told her, moving to press a kiss against her head. She only stared at him though. He smiled in return.

"Sleep now, Susannah," he said closing his eyes finally. "Maybe it will all be better on the morrow, huh?"

She only nodded before shifting under his arm, trying to get used to it over her. He seemed at peace with it there though, so she made no complaint. Then again, she never did, did she?

* * *

**Bleh. I know it's been a week, but I got busy with some of my other writing. Plus I kinda struggled on writing the opening for this chapter (I think it's kind of obvious after reading it over). Forgive me? **


	14. Chapter 14

The Queen, the Murderer, and the Governor's Wife

Chapter 14

"I should have known better than to give something to you. You are always so unappreciative."

"I am not being unappreciative," Lucien defended with a frown. "You are to tell me then that you would not find it odd if I gave you a gift? I am only asking why you would do so. That is all. Do not be so defensive."

"I gave it to you because sometimes it I choose to be thoughtful." Judith crossed her arms. "If you do not like it-"

"Aye, wench, it is fine." Lucien continued to stare down at the blade. "Tell me I do not have to get you something."

"I said nothing of myself, did I?" Judith looked off then. "Besides, I would not trust anything I got from you."

"Then you understand my predicament currently."

They were standing in their bedroom, where Judith had led him after luncheon that day. He honestly wasn't too sure what to expect, but seeing his dagger was a slight relief, as he had missed it and been looking for it. Knowing that she had got it decorated for him, however, was another point of hesitance.

"I understand nothing."

"Judith-"

"I just shall never try to be kind again, Lucien, if that is what-"

"Thank you," he finally said, picking up the dagger. "Very much. It was very kind of you."

"Lucien-"

"What do you want then, woman? I thank you, you get upset. I say I do not know how to react, you get upset. What do you wish for me to say then, Judith?"

She only stood there, arms folded over her chest, as she stared at him. Thinking for a moment, she finally said, "I think that you should say nothing on it and we can now move on. I thought that I would feel better, doing something for another. I do not. I still feel the same. This was a failed endeavor."

Lucien blinked then before shaking his head slightly. "Regardless, it is very nice of you to do this and I am thankful. I shall wear it in my belt, yes?"

"If you wish."

He went to hug her then, but it was very stiff and very forced. She only stood there when he did, as if annoyed. Then he shocked her by giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"L-Lucien-"

"Come then. I am sure that there is something more pressing for the two of us to be attending to currently. After all, your mother has once again arrived from the battle field. And I think she has words that you might wish to hear."

"Meaning what?" Judith straightened herself as he turned to walk away. "Lucien, what does that mean? What are you talking about?"

Lucien only shook his head slightly. "You shall see."

"Something I would enjoy? What sorts of things would I enjoy?"

"It has to do with your sister," he hinted.

"My sister." Judith shook her head. "She and my mother have not spoken since Solovet went to their apartment. Susannah has not even spoken to me! What can Mother do to her?"

"I said you shall see."

"Lucien-"

"It is a surprise, yes? Kind of like you surprised me."

"Then you set this up?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "This was from the plot of your evil mother. To get back at your sister."

"Lucien, just tell me-"

"She is sending York back onto the battle field."

Judith glanced at him before shrugging slightly. "He is a solider. It is his duty."

"His rotation would not have come up again for weeks, if not months. She is putting him in a new brigade, just to get him out of the capital. That way she can get back at your sister again. Then she can win her over while he is gone. Assuming he is not killed before then."

Judith blinked. Then, slowly, she said, "If that is truly her plan, then that is genius. Susannah will be most upset and come here to complain of York being sent off again. Mother will only say that it is his duty. Then she shall pretend to be sympathetic and Susannah shall fall for it, as she always does. Then she has York away and Susannah here and can slowly begin breaking away at Susannah's resolve over this whole divorce thing."

"Your mother is a lot of things, but foolish is not one of them. At least when it comes to manipulating others."

Judith almost looked downright giddy then as she laughed slightly. It almost sounded like a giggle. Honestly, Lucien was concerned.

"Susannah's perfect little world is about to come crashing to a halt," Judith said, grinning. "And who will she turn to? Not my mother. No. Mother thinks so. She will try to be sympathetic, but I shall get to her first, you see?"

"What do you wish with Susannah?"

"Nothing," Judith said with a shake of her head. "However, I hate her with York. I hate how happy she is with him. It is annoying and her resistance to this family currently bothers me. Especially considering the fact that she is supposed to hate him as much as I hate you."

Lucien rolled his eyes. "Jealous again, wench?"

"I am not jealous of anyone. You always accuse me of being so, yet I never am. Jealousy is not an emotion I feel."

"What emotions do you feel then?"

Rolling her eyes, Judith only said, "Susannah deserves some disappointment in her life. Some reality. She is like a young child. Always happy and looking at the brighter side of things. That is not a way that a person should live."

"Of course not."

"And besides," she went on. "If this divorce goes through, then she will not be in the Fount."

"And? I thought you wished for her to be gone?"

"I do," Judith said with a nod of her head. "However, I do not think that she and stupid York should be in power in the Fount. The Fount is mine. I do not like either of them. Why should they be in control fo something that is mine? I-"

"Tell you what," Lucien began then. "If this divorce goes through, why, I'll allow you to go to the Fount."

"Wh-What?"

"You can go to the Fount and rule there. I shall stay here. You can do whatever you wish there. I do not care. You will even still be the Queen of everything, but I won't ever have to see you or-"

"Lucien, be quiet."

"It is a very lucrative deal, I would think."

"You are not funny."

"I am not trying to be."

She only crossed her arms once more as they walked along down the hall. "These are the sorts of things I am talking about when I tell others that you treat me badly."

He only snorted. "Giving you a whole city is something that a kind man would do. You should be thankful. And all that I am asking of you is that you take your entire family with you. Vikus, Solovet, Hamnet, Susannah. All of them. Even Miravet. All of them. Gone."

"I am not laughing," she told him with a frown. "At all."

"You never did have a sense of humor. I suppose it was taken along with all of your other emotions."

* * *

"Susannah, please, stop crying."

"I-I cannot help it, York," she sobbed, curled up in the center of their bed. She had been off that day from her schooling and had not been expecting him home for some time. She had been picking up around the apartment when he came in with some bad news. He was going to be shipping out in two days, back to the battlefield, for perceivably longer that time. "It is not fair."

"It is fair. I am a soldier. And I like war. I-"

"More than me?"

That made him grin slightly, as he stood at the side of the bed, staring down at her. Slowly, he shook his head.

"No, Susannah, of course not more than you."

"Then why-"

"I am a soldier. And given that in a year we will more than likely be in the Fount, I wish to fight as much as I can."

"But war is so…nasty."

He only continued to stare at her for a moment before slowly nodding towards the bed. She scooted over some, allowing him to sit on it with her. He immediately pulled her up some, so that she was partially in his lap. She only stared up at him though, still tearful.

"War is not nasty, Susannah," he told her with a sigh as he stroked the back of her head. "It is only a necessity. One that I tend to enjoy. Does that make me nasty?"

"No," she said slowly. "But you should not enjoy killing, York. That's-"

"That's what makes me a good soldier," he told her. "Am I a bad person?"

"No."

"Would I ever hurt someone outside of battle without just cause?"

"No."

"Then see? War is just something that men like me must do. To get it out of their systems."

"Then," she said softly, settling against him. "Then if you did not have war, would you kill someone?"

"Susannah-"

"I am only asking."

"No," he told her softly. "I do not have…bloodlust or something such as that. I only enjoy fighting."

"You enjoy killing." She sniffled, shifting up to rest her head on his chest. He paused for a moment before holding her against him. "And that is wrong."

"It is only filthy rats, Susannah. Not humans. I-"

"It makes no difference. They have families and lives and-"

"Susannah, if we did not kill them, do you think they would have the same feelings about you?"

"Maybe."

"No," he told her flatly, trying to keep the harshness out of his voice. "They would kill you in a heartbeat. They are soulless, worthless creatures that-"

"And we are not?"

"Susannah-"

"York, I am only-"

"No." He lifted her then, very easily, and laid her back down on the bed. "I am going. I have to go. There is no way that I am not going. Suck it up."

That was not the right thing to say, as of course she began to sob again, now thinking that he was angry with her. York only sighed before shifting on the bed so that he was on his side, staring down at her.

"Susannah-"

"I'm sorry, York," she whined, burying her face into the sheet. "I did not mean to call you horrible or take the side of rats. I did not-"

"I am not angry with you." He patted the back of her head gently, as if she were an animal. "I am only trying to make you understand, yes? Without soldiers, Regalia and the Fount would be taken over. We have to fight. We cannot just stand by and be peaceful creatures. We-"

"How would you know unless you try?"

He only sighed, leaning over to kiss her head. "Because if we wait around to try, Susannah, then we shall be taken over, yes?"

"But-"

"What can I do to make you understand?"

She only laid her head back down, sniffling again. "I do not like war. I do not think I ever shall."

"What would Solovet say when you acted this way?"

"I would never say anything to her such as this. Demand that she not fight in war? I would never say that to her. She would have struck me."

"Hmmm." He stared down at her then. "I could never do that. You are far too beautiful to mare."

He was trying to make her giggle, but it did not work. Sighing, he kissed her forehead again.

"Susannah, look up at me." When she did not, he reached over to force her to do so.

"York-"

"I am not angry with you," he reiterated then. "So stop crying. Now. It is over. Alright?"

"You yelled at-"

"I did not. And I will not, if you stop this act now."

"It is not an act, York! I-"

"I know. Shhh. I know." He finally fell onto the bed with a sigh. Being in a relationship was very hard. Especially considering he never wanted one to begin with. "Susannah, you might possibly be the nicest person I have ever met. The most kind hearted."

"I-"

"It is a compliment. For you," he added as an afterthought. "Your sister, your mother. They are very cold. They have no heart. Perhaps you got all of the heart in your family. I do not know. But you are have a caring nature. It is something to be admired for someone that is going into the position you are. You will be a good doctor."

That made her lift her head slightly, still sniffling away. "Thank you."

"You are my wife, Susannah," he told her with a sigh as he stared up at the ceiling. "I wish to please you, but not at the cost of my own desires."

She sniffled before moving closer to him resting her head against his side.

"York? How long do you think you will be gone?"

"Not too long, I hope." He laid a hand on top of her hand. "The main war is over. Now we are just doing clean up, if you will. Your mother killed the king, you know."

"I know."

"So I will not really be in danger."

"You always are in danger, when you are in battle." She rubbed her head against his stomach, which didn't make him feel incredibly comfortable. At least not in a way that she herself would be comfortable with. "And why would Mother change your troop so suddenly?"

"I do not know," he said slowly. "I-"

"You do not think she is punishing us, do you?"

"How is this punishment?"

"Your old group would not be going back so soon."

"And? If anything, she is rewarding me. I wish to leave." He closed his eyes then. "I do not take it personally. Your mother would not meddle with her career just to get back at you, Susannah."

This made her feel no better, only caused her to cuddle closer to him. York glanced down at her, but she was oblivious to his stare.

"Must you go back to the arena?"

"Today?" He shook his head slightly. "No. Tomorrow morning though, yes. I must practice new drills, yes? With my new brigade?"

"Oh."

"But we are free for now," he told her then. "Was there something that you wished to do?"

"No."

"Well, what were you doing then? Before I got home?"

She shifted slightly before saying, "Cleaning up."

"Did you wish to get back to that then?"

"Should I?"

He shrugged as best he could, lying down and all. "I did not clean much before you. It is a worthless endeavor. You clean and then things get messy again. So you clean them again, only for them to wind up dirty once more. What is the point, I ask you?"

"Well," she began slowly. "If you never did clean, the things would get messier and messier and then it would get dirty on top of dirty until it was a complete mess."

Blinking, he glanced down at her before saying, "I think you are too smart for me, Susannah."

That made her giggle before moving away from him slightly. "Was there something that you wished to do, York?"

He watched her for a moment before shaking his head slightly. "Just laying her with you is fine."

That made her smile slightly before laying her head back down, her head rested on his stomach then as she curled against him. He only reached down to stroke the top of her head gently, closing his eyes then as he slowly began to relax. Maybe everything about being married wasn't bad. Maybe.

* * *

Hamnet, in all his experience, had never found any one woman that entertaining.

Not to say that women did not entertain him. Because they did. Very much. Just not in the way normal company would.

He had never ever in his life actually had a female friend. And knowing the relationships that he had with the women in his family, it was easy to see why. There was his mother, who would drain him dry and claim it an act of love, the sibling he came out of the womb with, who would have drained him dry and found complete and utter pleasure in the act, and then his baby sister, who drained him dry without meaning to, but did so regardless. Needless to say, other than the sexual side of it, he had all his bases covered as far as women went in his life. He did not need another in it.

And he actively avoided having one in it. He could not handle an actual relationship. Half of his life was spent fighting and the rest was spent recuperating from the fighting. Not to mention the factions of his life that were spent arguing with his twin, keeping his baby sister safe, and delegating disagreements for his mother. So he made fake relationships, like most soldiers, where he knew some amount of women who were ready whenever he was, who just wished to be able to say that they were with such a high acclaimed soldier.

That went well for him too.

…Until it didn't.

The thing was, she stared as one of his normal women, who was just around when he wanted her to be. And it was perfect that way. It was fine that way. She got what she wanted out of it, or so he assumed, and he most certainly had his fill of her.

…But then he wanted more.

She was actually a very funny person. It was not a trait that he attributed to women. He was funny. He knew other men who were funny. But there was not a single funny woman that he had ever met. Sometimes Judith might make some sort of really dark centered humor that only she thought was funny that usually involved the death of someone or caused Susannah to cry. But other than that, he figured women had only a few set functions. Evil, like his twin. Weepy and needy, like his other sibling. Or vindictive and authoritative, like his mother. But funny? That wasn't something women were. At all.

…Yet she was.

They had spend the night together the night before and, shockingly enough, actually said more to each other than usual. It typically were the same fake, hallow words that he used on women's that got him what he wanted, and yes, it started out that way, but then somehow they started talking about other things. It was mainly because of the fact that he was so injured. She had seen his bandages and then started asking him about his injuries and how war had been for him. And somehow they ended up talking and laughing and…well.

And then he spent the next day with her, which wasn't that big of a del. Not really. Some times he would spend multiple days with the same woman. It was noting other than sexual really. Well, usually. He and her spent more time talking to each other than anything else.

He was drowning. Hamnet was honestly drowning.

"You look terrible."

Hamnet made a face at Edward as he walked into the dinning hall. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Valeria frowned at her husband, who only shrugged slightly. To Hamnet she said, "You just look overly tired."

"Late night, brother?" Judith asked from her spot at the table. Lucien was gone for once and she was at the head of the table, where she no doubt thought she always belonged.

He regarded her with suspicion though he still only nodded. "Aye. Nights, more like it."

"I have not seen you in a few days," Valeria told him then. "You have not been eating meals here. Not even breakfast this morning."

"Aye," he said again, slower that time. "The past two days I was bedridden."

Edward only shook his head slightly. "Is that what we are calling it now? Bedridden?"

Judith only rolled her eyes. "What is her name, Hamnet?"

"I do not know what you are-"

"Hamnet has just suffered a massive injury," Valeria reminded the other two at the table. "If it weren't for York, he would be dead currently. Perhaps-"

"I would have been fine without York. I can look after myself. I have my whole life," Hamnet grumbled as a plate was sat in front of him.

"Bad mood? She must not be very good at bed riding."

"Edward." It was Judith that time that looked over him, her tone shutting down his mood faster than his wife's ever had. "Enough."

He lowed his eyes to his plate then, mumbling something about how he apologized for his vulgarity. Valeria only rolled her eyes while Hamnet sighed.

"Where is mother then? I thought she would be back by now."

Judith shrugged her shoulders slightly. "If you care so much, then perhaps you should be around some more. You and Susannah both have abandoned the palace for-"

"I have other things to do all day that argue with you, sister. I beg for your forgiveness."

"Beg me for nothing. It only serves to make me consider beheading you."

"You should go to the doctor, sister," he retorted then. "Your normal wittiness has fled you and left you with these dry, hardly interesting remarks."

Judith narrowed her eyes at him before saying simply, "Yes, well, my mother does not watch over my lack wittiness as she does your inability to even fend off two lowly soldiers. Tell me, does it give you as much of a thrill to be saved by big bad York as it does our baby sister?"

Hamnet bore holes into her in that moment, but Judith only looked on with that snide little smile of hers. She always thought she was so cunning, so intelligent, so…so…so much like Solovet. And she wasn't. She wasn't half of what their mother was. Not even close.

"Of all the times the King decides not to eat luncheon here, it has to be when the two of you choose to fight. Honestly, I do not know why I have not found a better place to eat by now," Valeria sighed as she stood. "Come, Edward. You have had your fill."

For once, Judith did not take a parting shot at the woman as she and her husband left, only keeping her eyes on her brother as she reached forward for her glass of wine. She thought she had won. She could outright lose and she'd still think she won.

"One day, Judith," Hamnet said slowly once the Prince and his bride were gone, "you are going to be in trouble. Very, very big trouble. And you're going to wish I was there to save you. But I won't be. I would watch you burn rather then lift a finger to save you."

That made her chuckle before taking another sip of wine. "Tell me, brother, do you thinking burning scares me? Do you think you do? I-"

"I know exactly what scares you, Judith."

"Do you? Do tell."

He only shook his head before looking down at his plate. That made her frown slightly, feeling as if he was not playing by the rules of the game.

"Then you know nothing."

"One day, Judith, you will learn that just because you know something does not mean you have to share it," he told her. "Perhaps if you had known that when we were kids, you would have some actual friends by now."

* * *

"Tell me you did not."

Solovet did not even lift her eyes as she stared down at the map in front of her. "I did not."

"Solo-"

"Vikus, I am working."

"You are not. And I would not care if you were."

That made her look up, though it was only to nod at Caius, who was forevermore faithfully at her side, awaiting instruction. At that one nod, he headed out of the room, leaving her and her husband alone in the tactics room. Vikus frowned at the younger man, but said nothing about him.

"What did you wish to discuss, Vikus?" Solovet sighed, staring at him then. "I would like to point out before you begin that you came in here telling me to do something. I did it. I do not know why-"

"You are sending York back into battle."

She pursed her lips. "Who?"

"Solovet-"

"He is a soldier, Vikus. Honestly, I-"

"You are sending him out with a troop that he is complete inexperienced with. You know exactly what you are doing. And if where I heard you are sending him-"

"Where did you hear I was sending him?"

"Into the caves toward the backend of the Water Way."

She nodded then. "I am."

"Solovet-"

"Vikus, he is a soldier in my army. I move men around frequently. I do not have a preference about-"

"Then why are you not sending your son?"

She snorted. "He is injured. And who told you of this anyhow, Vikus? Susannah? The little-"

"No," he said, his tone going darker then. "I have not seen her since you struck her. Judith either. In fact, since you went to speak with York, no one has even spoken to her."

"She is alive, if that is what you are worried about."

"No, Solovet, it is not."

"Oh, do calm down, Vikus. You are beginning to bore me with this protective streak." She shook her head before looking back down at the map. "Susannah is fine and it will only serve her better to have York gone."

"Why? So you can get your claws back in her?"

"Claws? Why, you are the one with the tail and a snout. Or are you not trading little messages with your _friend_ once more?"

Vikus stifled at that. "Ripred and I both wish for an everlasting peace. You are the one-"

"They are rats, Vikus. Gnawers. He would stab you in the back if it brought him some sort of gain."

"And you would not?"

She almost looked hurt for half a second then before only looking back down at the map. "You are a worthless politician that only serves as an annoyance. There is not a soul that would pay me to do away with you."

He was walking then, but she did not look up, not even when he stopped next to her, staring straight at her. It used to be cute to her, when they were young, that he was the same height at her. Now it only served to annoy her. She wished to be taller than him. Still, she had strength on him and that was enough.

"What is your plan then, Solovet?" he hissed, glaring at her. She only continued to stare down at the map. "Surely you would not have York killed out there."

"Surely? No. But have I?" She shook her head slightly. "It is costly, yes? Killing someone off? Especially a governor's son. Royce would ask too many questions."

"I do not fine you entertaining."

"I have done many wrong things, Vikus. I have killed for personal gain before. Is that what you wish to hear?"

"Solovet-"

"But no, I will not kill just so my daughter will remarry to another." She glanced at him then out of the corner of her eyes, not moving her head in the slightest. "I will force the divorce in another way. So step away. You know I do not like when your breath on me."

Vikus was still upset with her, but she only rolled her eyes. It had been a long time since either of them had been too pleased with the other. A very long time.

"Do others know that you act this way? Or is it only I that can get you so worked up?" Solovet finally turned her head to stare at him, though she was grinning then. "Why, Vikus, I am flattered."

He only stared at her for a moment before taking a step back. "You had better hope that York comes back from battle alive, Solovet. Or else-"

"Or else what, Vikus? Hmmm?" She made a face at his back as he retreated then, no doubt feeling like a man. Like he had put her in her place or something as silly as that. She knew that she could crush him back down to size with a few choice words, but resisted the desire. She had long lost the joy in playing around with his emotions. Not when she had three children who were just as fun to toy with. "Divorce me? I could only hope. Then I'd marry this damn general myself."

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it's been a week again. Maybe that's how long it'll take from now on for an update (I write knowing the second I commit to that, I'll start pushing out chapters daily). Bleh. **


	15. Chapter 15

The Queen, the Murderer, and the Governor's Wife

Chapter 15

"What has happened to your palm?"

Judith frowned at her mother before glancing down at her hand. Then, the alcohol she had already consumed that day clouding her usual rugged demeanor, she began to answer with honesty.

"Oh," she said slowly, glancing at her with a shrug. "Lucien did that to me when we were-"

She stopped herself then, frowning at the words that almost tumbled out. She did not blush, she was able to fight that off, but she did feel slight embarrassment as she knew her mother would be able to connect the dots.

Solovet only stared hard at her daughter for a moment as they stood across from one another in the war room, the table with the large map of the lands spread out over it between them. She glanced from her daughter's now closed fist to her face a few times before shaking her head.

"Anyways," she said slowly. "I called you here to discuss a few things."

"If it is battle plans, then I should go get Lucien. He-"

"It is most certainly not Lucien."

"Then what?"

Solovet held her head high then, staring her daughter down. "As you know, York is leaving for the battle field tomorrow."

"Yes, I know this," Judith said slowly. "I also know that you manipulated the system so that you could get him there."

"Yes, well, power comes with perks."

"Mmmm." Judith knew that rather well. "What is your point, though?"

"It is rather costly, you realize, to have someone such as him killed in battle."

"If having people killed was simple, Mother, the majority of the palace staff would not be around currently."

Solovet only rolled her eyes. "Judith, I taught you many things, yes?"

"No."

"Yes." Solovet only shook her head. "My point is, Judith, is that you have made many false threats in your life. And they are beginning to way heavy on people's fear of you. Or rather lack there of."

"My people do not fear me to begin with. They love me."

"The ones that do not know you? Fine, perhaps. The rest of us however-"

"Get to your original point, Mother. Quickly." Judith shook her head. "I am growing tired of being in the same room as you."

"I wish for you to influence your sister while her husband is gone. She is most upset with me. But I know if I can just get her to begin spending time at the palace again with York gone-"

"If York leaves, where else would she go?"

"I do not know, Judith, but I cannot risk sitting around and waiting to find out, can I?" Solovet glared down at the map then. "I need her to divorce him. It is such a simple thing, you would think."

"You would think," Judith agreed.

"The man that I wish to marry her off to is far more…attractive than York. And not nearly as much of a drunk."

"Tell me it is not Caius."

"Of course not." Solovet made a face at her daughter. "What reason would I give Susannah to him? He is already sworn to me."

"Of course not," Judith mocked. "Why give Susannah your own little play thing?"

"Judith, I am warning-"

"Then who? I have not been given a name."

"You do not need a name. You just need to get her to speak with me. I will….I will be better this time. When I speak to her."

"Why do I not just get her to divorce York?"

"You can do that?"

Judith shrugged. "Who do you think had her so apprehensive over the whole thing in the first place? And if he has not even…_taken_ her yet, then I can scare her over the idea of that. She is very easy to manipulate."

"And you will help me in this then?"

Judith shrugged slightly. "So long as this man does not take her away like York. I have found my life is most boring when she is not round to torment."

"Judith-"

"I must be off," she said then, turning to head out of the room. "I have to plan for tomorrow. When York leaves, right? Then I can begin to get at Susannah once more."

"Do whatever it takes."

"Oh believe me," Judith said with a grin as she walked out. "I will."

* * *

"What luck," York sighed. "You are off my last day and I must go into the arena."

"You should leave soon," Susannah told him with a sniffle. "So you can go learn your new drills. Then, when you get back, we get to be together. Right?"

"Right."

She sniffled again. "I will make you dinner."

He held down a groan. "That sounds delicious, Susannah. Here. Take my coin pouch to purchase things. Anything you want."

She just held the little pouch in her hands when he pulled it from his pocket and gave it to her. "This is all the money I shall have while you are gone?"

"No, silly." He rolled his eyes that time. "When I am gone, my money shall be paid out to you. You must pick it up from the… You know what? I will have you brother get my pay and bring it to you. Will you like that?"

"Y-You said I wasn't to talk to them anymore."

"I'll make an exception," he sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was cause more problems in Susannah's life. Having to go pick up his pay from the military would have her all flustered and such. "Just try not to spend too much while I am gone, huh?"

"I won't," she told him with another sniffle. "Promise."

"Maybe while I am gone, you can…invite some of your friends over. Female friends," he reminded. "While I am gone away to war? That will be fun for you, yes?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, Susannah, cheer up, okay? You can cry tomorrow, when I leave. Do not make today a bad day."

"I'll just miss you."

He kissed her lips then, gently. They were standing in their living area, outside the bedroom, him trying to get out the door to head down to the arena. He and Rhea needed to hurry, but…Susannah…

"Do something fun today, while I am gone, yes?" He patted her on the head as he stood straight again. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She only nodded then as he smiled at her. When he finally left, she went to work cleaning around the apartment before pocketing his pouch of money and heading out to go get what she needed.

She was not a block from her apartment when she ran into her brother. He had his shocked face on, but she saw through it.

"Susannah," he greeted as he easily fell into step with her. "I was not expecting to see you here. I-"

"You were not expecting me, Hamnet?"

"No."

"Outside of my apartment? It never crossed your mind that-"

"Anyhow, sister," he began, moving to lay an arm across her shoulder, his other hand resting safely on the hilt of her sword. "It is good that I have found you today."

"It is?"

"Aye. After the events of the previous day-"

"You mean you and mother making my husband feel uncomfortable and trying to get him to divorce me?"

Hamnet paused. "Yes. I believe those are the ones."

"Brother-

"Who loves you more than me, sister? Name me one person and I will leave now."

She just kept walking. "What do you want, Hamnet? You are not going to get me to leave York. I have no desire to. We are very happy together. He-"

"Are you?"

"Yes, we are."

"He thinks owns you, Susannah."

Making a face, she looked up at him. "What are you speaking of, Hamnet?"

"That is what he said, when I was talking to him. He kept making it very clear to me that you were his. Like you were cattle and we had traded you over or something." Hamnet was clearly bothered by that, but Susannah couldn't figure out why. "Like you were subhuman or something."

"That is what Mother did, Hamnet."

"What? No. She-"

"She thinks of me as something that is hers and she-"

"You are hers though. You're her child. That is what gave her the right to-"

"To give me away? Like sheep?"

"That is not what she did, Susannah, she-"

"Hamnet, I know that you love Mother, but that is what she did. And you cannot convince me of otherwise. She-"

"You are suddenly so against mother because of your husband," he accused then. "All the lies he fills your simple head with."

"I am not simple!"

Hamnet ignored her, tightening his arm around her shoulder, as if to hold her to him. "He tells you that we have done you wrong, that we did something backhanded towards you. We didn't. You marry off your daughters. It's what you do. You marry them off to men that you think will take care of them. York is going to be a governor. That is something to be proud about. We did not do it to-"

"Mother used me to-"

"She did _not_ use you. She does not use people, Susannah. She-"

"She uses everyone, Hamnet. You know that. And she is very mean to me. Always. Even when we were younger. Because I was not you or Judith. I do not-"

"What are you talking about, Susannah? Yes, she is harsh. And yes, sometimes she does very bad things to you, but it does not mean that she does not love you."

She blinked. Then she glanced up at him. "I think that's exactly what that means, Hamnet."

"Susannah-"

"Mother and Judith both are vicious and vindictive manipulators. And York tells me that I do not need them any longer. Soon enough, he is taking me to the Fount and we will have our own family there. He has his father and uncles and even an aunt. And then, he said," she began to add before giggling and blushing. "He said that we would have children and I could be a doctor and we would never have to come back here."

"And you would like that?" Hamnet asked, frowning down at her. "Going to the Fount and never returning to the capital?"

"York says that I just have a slanted view because I grew up in Regalia. That the people of Regalia are only jealous of the lives that those in the Fount are able to live without the constant threat of gnawers."

"I am tired of hearing the things that York has said, Susannah. He is not your brother. He is not your mother. He does not love you unconditionally."

"And she does? The woman that told York-"

"Stop listening to the things that York tells you, Susannah. If we are manipulating you, what do you think he is doing you? Turning you against us? He just wants the Fount and-"

"You told him he could keep the Fount and he still chose me, Hamnet. She said that she would raise his rank, pay him off, give him a better living situation and he still wants me. He wants me, not the Fount." The she paused. "At first, yes, he might have done it because his father was forcing him into it, but now he is doing it because we care about each other. We-"

"You love him," Hamnet said slowly, dryly. "You are _stupid_ enough to think that you love him."

"Stop saying bad things about me, Hamnet. I am not stupid."

"If you think that this man is not using you, then you are."

"What could he possibly be using me for, Hamnet? What? I do nothing for him, other than make him meals. And I do not even think he likes those. I'm nearly certain he is lying about that-"

"I do not know, Susannah!" He was exasperated at that point. "He is very active with other women, but not you. He is very possessive with you, but does not…do anything with you. Mother has offered a high price to have you back and yet he still will not give you up. What are you doing for this man, Susannah?"

"Maybe…maybe he just likes me," she said softly, looking at the ground then, watching their feet as they walked along the street. "Maybe he wants to stay married with me because we are friends. And he likes spending time with me. And he knows that when he goes back to the Fount, we can't spend time together."

It was something in her voice and her tone that made Hamnet remember that she was just Susannah. Little baby Susannah who still cried when people died or got sick, still feared loud voices, and could not pass the simplest of swordsmanship tests. She was just a baby. She had always been a baby. And they were supposed to protect her. They had dropped the ball. Now they were going to lose her. He couldn't lose her.

The whole point of marrying her off to someone like York was not only to get the Fount, but also because his mother and he both knew that there was no way she would ever be happy. They would keep the Fount, but they would also keep Susannah. She would hate the Fount and come visit often, always ready around to do whatever anyone wanted of her. The idea of her actually _enjoying_ her marriage was not something that they had accounted for.

They didn't plan for York to…rape her or anything, but Solovet herself figured he would be rather rough with her. She wouldn't sacrifice her child's life or wellbeing, but giving up Susannah's happiness while simultaneously driving her further into her love of her family wasn't a completely horrible act. Not completely.

Still, Susannah was his baby sister. She had always come to him when Solovet or Judith were being unbearable. He took care of her. Not York. But…if it made her feel better…

"Maybe, Susannah," Hamnet finally sighed, hugging her to him then. "Maybe he wants to be your friend. Maybe he cares about you."

That made her smile up at him, but Hamnet couldn't fake a smile then as his mind still bothered him.

If York didn't want the Fount, didn't want his rank raised, and didn't want money…what did he want out of Susannah?

* * *

"Two meetings in one day. Why Mother, I'm beginning to think that you actually love me."

"Do not flatter yourself. You cannot even give me a grandchild, much less happiness."

"You-"

"I called you both here for a reason, Judith," Solovet said, looking at Lucien then, who was already in a defensive stance. At the remark about the child, he looked about ready to attack his mother-in-law. She only gave him her deceptive grin. "Mostly you, Lucien."

"Do not tell me you are sending me off to war as well," Lucien said gruffly.

"No," she told him, her smile fading as he stepped up to the table. Caius, who was there as well, glanced at his king before allowing his eyes to fall again. "A real king would not be need to be told. But we know what kind a king you are, do we not?"

Lucien set his jaw while Judith hid a smirk in her palm. "Tell me what you want, Solovet. Quickly."

"The same thing I always want. This war has been costly and they will soon find a new king to lick their wounds with. I think it is time to take back the Garden of-"

"No," Lucien told her with a harsh tone. "My father's father gave that to the gnawers that sided peacefully with us. They would never give it away. I will never ask to have it taken away. Even my father, in all his years-"

"Your father was a drunk and died before he reached old age. His many years? Hardly."

"You ask us constantly to let you reclaim the Garden of Hesperides and we constantly tell you no." Judith laid a hand on Lucien's arm, in a small attempt to calm him. "You think we will now? We will not, Mother. That would only start a war with the gnawers that we are at peace with. That is not-"

"Were you not the one, Judith, that told me you wished to finally be done with all of the gnawers? All of them?"

"Yes, Mother, I said that, but-"

"But what?" Solovet slammed her hands down on the table in front of her, making a few of the map markers jump. "Do you want to eliminate them once and for all or not?"

"I-"

"Because every _damn_ time I get close enough, you two idiots back out. You are cowards! Would you be vilified by others in the Underland? Maybe. But this is not about you. This is about the better of our nation. Our capital and the Fount!" Solovet took a breath then before continuing on, just as strong. "This is for the better of our people, not of us. I will be called bloodthirsty, should I kill all the gnawers. Fine. I am. I do not care. I have watched them kill our men enough times to find myself that way. I want all of them gone. And I can do it. I can finally do it. I can-"

"And what if you can't?"

"W-What?"

"What if you can't?" Lucien repeated, keeping his voice even then. Shrugging his wife off, he took a step closer to the table, staring Solovet in the eyes. "Do you know?"

"I won't fail. I'll-"

"If you do not kill every single last one of them, they will come back to kill us. You get this yes? And fine, you continually speak ill of Judith for our inability to have a child, that is true. I do not have to worry about what my heir will inherit. But I do have a brother and he has a wife, and I will soon have a niece or nephew. And unlike you, Solovet, family matters to me. I love my brother, I love my sister-in-law, and I will love that child. And I do not plan on ruining their future because one old woman just does not know how to let go."

"Let go? You want me to let go of-"

"Who did they kill, Solovet? Not your father. They killed _my_ father. Your father was just a, just a, nobody. If anything, hate nobodies like your real family and leave my wife and our future out of it." Lucien snorted. "As if I would let you tarnish my name and my family's. We are not bloodthirsty. We do not kill the innocent."

"But you dream of it, less you would not tell me at the start of _every battle_ that you wished that they were all dead. That-"

"Yes, Solovet, wish. I do wish that they were dead. But I do nothing about it because it is wrong." He shook his head as if in disbelief. "You though, whatever you wish, you do. And that is why-"

"That is why I am the head general of the army and why you are currently failing to impregnate my oldest daughter." Solovet glared him right back down. "So do not try to get tough with me, boy, because when it all comes down to it, the army is mine. This city? It's mine. And my daughter? Is mine. So do not cross me again."

Lucien held his head up higher then, staring her right back. "This is your last war, Solovet, I swear it. So enjoy it."

He turned then, walking right back out of the room. Judith stared at her mother for a moment before quickly following him. Solovet only shook her head when she saw this.

"My last war," Solovet said with a slight chuckle. "How do you like the sound of that Caius?"

"It will never be," he assured her. "Your reign is evermore."

"My reign?" That made her really laugh, but Caius just looked on with his normal serious face. Hers quickly fell back onto her features. "I think I like the sound of that."

"It is very much so true," he assured her, always faithful. "When gnawers curse someone, it is not the King and Queen. It is General Solovet and her thoroughly wicked ways."

The next laugh was dry and cold. Reaching over, she patted his shoulder. "It shall be a shame when, in my evermore reign, you pass on and my light still shines."

"I would rather die than watch you die," he told her.

Another chuckle. Then she glanced at him. "If I had another daughter, she would be yours."

"I am sworn to you."

"You're still a man," Solovet told him, glancing at him. "Unless…it would be a son you would want?"

Caius did not crack a smile. "Desire and temptation are not something I partake in."

Solovet was bored with him then and began to look back at the map. "You are so dry that even I cannot have any fun with you."

"Forgive me."

She just waved him off. It was fun sometimes, the way he told her only the truth, did all her bidding, and seemed to have no emotions at all. But it could also get boring. It made her happy, if only slightly, to have Vikus. They fought over the silliest of things, but if she had not been married to him, sworn to him, she might have ended up with a man like Caius. Good in promise, bad in practice.

"Do you know of my desires, Caius?"

He glanced at her before nodding slightly. "The destruction of all gnawers, your daughter to conceive as to further your line into royalty, your other daughter to divorce, and to be able to reclaim the Garden of Hesperides."

"Good boy, Caius," she taunted before rolling her eyes. "Now which of those can you accomplish for me?"

His arms, which had been clasped behind his back, moved to grab both the hilt of his sword in one hand and the hilt of his dagger in the other. Sliding the sword out enough to show the blade, he asked, "York will be dealt with by morning."

He just got a chuckle. Reaching over, she rubbed a hand down his arm.

"Relax. It was only a joke. I know you would do anything for me. That is why I ask so very little of you." She finally turned to face him as he slowly moved to replace his blade and clasp his hands behind his back once more. When he turned to look at her as well, she only stared down into his eyes with one of her intense gazes.

"The time will come when I want you to kill for me, when I need an assassin, but not now. It's too dangerous of a target, York is, for you and I." She patted his cheek then with one hand. He didn't flinch. "Go find my son, Caius, and tell him that he is having dinner with me tonight."

"Is there something I should know?"

"No. But it is always fun to taunt Hamnet. He will think something is to happen." She turned to look back at the table. "Be gone."

"Yes, General." He turned to leave, but then she spoke.

"Oh, and Caius?"

"Yes?"

"Cut your hair shorter again. It annoys me at its current length."

He literally bowed to her then, one of the things that Solovet got off on way too easily. "Yes, General."

* * *

"You've been quiet all through dinner. Is something wrong?"

"With me? No." Susannah shook her head slightly, glancing at York before back at the bowl of…whatever she had concocted.

"You did not seem to enjoy yourself either, when I got back from the arena, when I took you flying. Was I boring you? Rhea told me that I was boring her."

"You never bore me, York."

"Now I know you're lying, Susannah. I bore everyone," he told her then with a smile. Then he glanced down at her. "What is wrong?"

She only shook her head slightly, shifting on the couch. "Nothing. The flight was fun. Did Rhea say I did not have fun?"

"She only mentioned to me that you did not speak much. And you did not. She worries that I am domineering towards you."

That made her glance up at him. "You can say domineering correctly in a sentence, but did not know that it was sparing a feeling and not spearing?"

Frowning, he looked down at her. "Do you take me for a complete idiot?"

"Not a complete idiot."

He poked her nose then, shaking his head. "Just somewhat an idiot then?"

"What? No, I-"

"I am speaking in jest, Susannah." He ruffled her hair then still laughing. She only shifted away again. "You know how intelligent I am."

Even Susannah wasn't _that_ naïve. Still, she only nodded her head, but not saying anything otherwise. Her attitude was bothering York, as she was seeming too indifferent towards him than she had been that morning.

"Something happen, Susannah? If so, just tell me."

"I-I saw my brother today," she told him then, softly, as if unsure.

"Oh. Then you are only upset about his woman then?" York shook his head. "Do not get jealous. I am sure you are still his favorite person. Just because he has-"

"What?" Susannah glanced up at him again. "What woman?"

York gave her a look. "His…whatever she is. When I went by his room in the palace after I finished in the arena, I saw her there."

"Why-"

"I told you that I was going to have him pick up my pay for me, to give to you."

"What about this woman, though?"

"You did not know?" York shrugged. "He was…entertaining. I-"

"York, Hamnet is like, well, like you. He is-"

"Not that sort of entertaining," he told her with a frown. "They were eating dinner, in his room. He seemed rather embarrassed that I had found out. He just told me she was-"

"Why does that mean anything?" Susannah shook her head. York was just being foolish. "Hamnet does not care for a wife. He knows many women. You must have been mistaken."

"Maybe," York said with a shrug before looking down at his food. Sigh. He was losing weight, living off Susannah's cooking, that was for sure.

After supper, York really wanted to go down to the mess hall, but he also did not want to leave Susannah on their last night together. So instead, he just took his own jug of ale and stretched out on the couch, watching her as she went to work tending to his armor.

"You're rather good at polishing armor," he remarked, trying to find something to talk to her about. She was being so distant, after all. "For a highborn."

Susannah didn't even look up at him. "My mother's sister, Miravet, works in the armory. When I was a child, I would help her in there. It was free, after all, whereas the nursery cost money."

"Your mother was worried about spending?"

"My mother was not always a general, York. And she had my brother, sister, and I to worry about feeding and keeping during the day. She and my father both had to work."

"Hn. I just always see her as-"

"That is all she remembers herself as being, I fear."

York took a long sip of his ale then. "You know how many men respect your mother? More than they respect their own? Their own wives even?"

"York, I do not wish to talk about my family. That is all we ever speak on. Can we please talk about something else?"

He frowned at that, but then just shrugged. They did speak of her family most of the time. He could see how that would get annoying after awhile.

"Then you wish to hear of what, Susannah? Another war tale? I am full of those, you know."

"That is fine," she sighed, blowing a strand of hair away when it fell in front of her eyes. Shift slightly from her spot on the floor, she asked, "Or you could tell me again of what we will do in the Fount."

"Mmm." He took a long sip of his ale then before saying, "We will do many things together, Susannah. Me and you. You will go to all functions with me. We have parties constantly. And- Say, do you like dresses? I know your sister and mother do not, but-"

"I do. Very much so."

"I will have you the most beautiful of dresses made," he told her then. "And you will drink the fanciest of wine."

"I do not like-"

"You will, Susannah. Believe me. All women do." Then he smiled at her. "There are many different types, you know? So how can you be for sure? All sorts of fruits are made into wine. You could not possibly have-"

"I'm sure that Judith has," she mumbled softly then.

"Hmmm?"

Shaking her head, she told him, "You were saying that there are a lot of parties?"

"Oh yes. Many." He sighed then, shutting his eyes. "And you will sit with me, in the war room, when I hold meetings. You will even give your opinions."

She frowned. "What opinions?"

"On war, silly."

"I do not have any. I think that it is a filthy, dirty thing and that it is sick that you enjoy it."

He peeked an eye open. Yep, she was blushing.

"Then you can tell everyone that. And if one of them dares to laugh at you, I will behead him."

"York," she complained. "That is no better."

"I know. But it will make me feel better." He yawned then. "You can even sit on my lap in the meetings, if you wanna."

"Y-York."

"What? I am being kind." He took another sip. "We will eat all our meals together as well. You will not have to cook anymore, if you do not want."

Oh did he hope the highest deities that she did not wish to cook anymore.

"And you will work during the day, most days, so I will have to find other ways to occupy myself," he said with a sigh. "Drinking, pretending to read messages from the capital, but actually just tossing them out. Those sorts of things."

Women. She added women to that list.

"Then, when you get off work, I will take you wherever you wish to do whatever you wish. And when we have children, we will take them down to the arena, yes? And let them watch all the men practice and do drills. Then, when they are old enough, we will watch them do drills and practice."

"Do you…want children?"

"Aye." Then he thought. "I guess. I do not know. It sounds fun. I drink a lot though, so I do not know how good I will be at caring for them. And I won't stop drinking for them, so I suppose I will be about par with most fathers."

He laughed then, but she only frowned, continuing to tend to his armor.

"Children sound fun," she told him softly then.

"In all seriousness, Susannah, it's whatever you want. I have no desire for children, but I have them, just as good as not. If they will make you happy, good. We will have…twenty."

"York."

"What? Twenty not enough? Thirty then?"

"Yor-"

"Forty? Forty children?" He made a noise with his tongue. "That will be a lot to look after. A lot of names to remember too. I shall manage. I hope."

She was giggling then, finally, _finally_, and he was able to stand and go over to her. He forced her up then, leaving his armor behind.

"It is so shiny now, Susannah, that I do not think you could have done any better." He kissed her when she was standing. "Leave it. Come to bed with me."

"I-"

"Come to bed with me." He gave her a slight grin. "I want you to."

When they got to their room, York stripped with his normal lack of embarrassment while Susannah found that she did not blush as deeply as usual. Then he just laid down on the bed with a groan, not even pulling a sheet over himself.

Still, she only laid down next to him, watching his face as she tentatively moved to lay against his side. York grinned slightly, patting the top of her head. She thought for a moment that her last night with him would consist of purely that. Then, after a few minutes, he had to go and speak.

"You never did tell me what was wrong," he remembered suddenly. Glancing down at her in the darkness, he asked, "If it was not your brother, then what is it that is wrong, Susannah?"

She hesitated then before looking up at him. "What do you want me from me, York?"

Their eyes locked for a moment and he misunderstood her. Then he smiled slightly, almost in an odd way for Susannah. She only frowned at it.

"Is that what is wrong, Susannah? Is that what he said? What he said to me?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You want me," he clarified as he moved to sit up. She still only laid on her side, watching him. "And you wish to know what I want of you."

"No," she said slowly, still frowning. "That is not…no. I-I was speaking to Hamnet and he said that he cannot figure it out."

Now that sex was out the window, York only sat there, annoyed. "Figure what out, Susannah?"

"What you want from me," she told him, watching his face then. "He said that if you do not want me as a wife, what do you want me for?"

"Why must I want you for anything?"

She only shrugged. "You did not take the money, the rank change, or the Fount. What do you want me for, York?"

He sat there for awhile, part of him too angry about the sex thing to care about whatever it was she was rambling on about. Then her words caught up with his brain.

"Susannah," he sighed as he reached over to tap her nose. "What do I want from you?"

"That is what I want to know."

"I want many things from you," he told her with a sigh. "Believe me, many things."

"What-"

"And it is not all just things that I want. I just…I just…"

"I told him that you like me," Susannah whispered then, as if as a small child. When she saw York staring at her, she looked away. "I know it is silly. I just told him that you wish for us to be…friends. And that you know that if we did divorce, that then we could not be…friends. But that is silly now that I think of it. You have many friends. You do not want-"

"I want you to be my friend, Susannah," he told her then, still just sitting there. Then, slowly, he shifted to lay on his back once more. "I want you to be my wife. I want you to be happy when I am home. I do not want you to cower when I raise my hand to pat you on the head, thinking I am going to strike you. I do not want you to resent me for taking…taking your innocence when you are not ready. I do not want you to hate me and pray for my death. I want you to like being around me, not loathe every second of it."

Turning then, he laid on his side, staring in her eyes. When she did not look away, he said, "If anyone tries not to be friendly towards the other, it is you to me."

"M-Me?"

"You never tell me, Susannah, what it is that you want. What it is you need. And when I ask, you act shocked. Then when I do not deliver on the things that you do not ask for, you seemed not disappointed, but as if you were expecting it." He poked her nose, like he had out there on the couch. "You have to tell me things too, Susannah, for this to all work out. You have to have opinions."

"Like…like the thing about the war?"

"Right." He nodded his head. "I do not agree with you. I love fighting. You do not. You told me. Those are the sorts of things that are going to make our friendship work. You understand?"

"N-No," she said slowly. "If I tell you the things that you like I do not, then we fight. How is that-"

"Not fight, Susannah. That is what is great about it. We will not fight." He winked. "Because I won't fight with you."

"Never?"

"I'll try my hardest not to."

"But-"

"And even when we do, I will not get angry at you. I do not wish to get angry with you. We could disagree on the most basic of things, the deepest, and it would be okay."

"But why?"

"Because, silly, that is how we will communicate." He grinned. "Do not get me wrong. When we agree on things, we will talk about those as well. We will talk about them all. That is how we will make our friendship last. I will never be shocked to find that you disagree with me later, after I have done something, because you will have told me before. No resentment."

"You use that word a lot," she told him softly.

"What word? Resentment?" He shrugged. "I think it is a problem for a lot of people. They hold things in, do not let them out. And then they build up and keep building until they just come out, all at once. I do not want that for you. You are too sweet to keep things bottled inside of you."

She was happy again, he could tell, and he was about ready to leave it at that. First he had to promise her a few things though.

"I will think about you and what you are doing constantly, you know," he told her then as he laid there, staring at her. "While I am gone. I fear…I fear I might be gone longer this time."

"You think so?"

"I do."

She made a soft sound. "I do not…I…"

"I will be back, silly. And when I get back, so much will have happened in your life, yes, that we will have so much to talk about. And I will have all new tales to tell you before bed." He kissed her nose that time. Then he just rested his forehead against hers. "And if we can establish peace after, I will never fight another war, Susannah. No doubt peace will be upheld for some time and then we can get to the Fount and you can be a doctor and I can govern. And you can govern too."

"I cannot. I-"

"You will be. Whatever you think, I will always take into consideration. It is what I meant by sitting in my lap, telling your opinions." He grinned. "You will like my lap. It is a very good lap."

"Y-York."

"I will come back, Susannah. Promise." He kissed her lips that time. "I have to. To get to the Fount with you. I think…I used to think, I mean, that I would hate it. That I would feel as if all my fun had been taken from me, not being able to stay in the military until I was truly ready to retire. But now…now I think that it shall be the best part of my life."

"Really?"

He nodded slightly. "I think that we will have much fun, you and I, there. It shall be less pressure there, without your family. You and I will be happy."

She smiled back at him slightly before looking off. "H-Hamnet said something else too."

"What did he say?" York searched her eyes, but she wasn't giving anything away. "Susannah-"

"He just…he..."

He grabbed one of her shoulders, pushing on his slightly, until she laid on her back. Then he leaned over her slightly, so that he could stare dead in her eyes.

"Something about me?"

"Well-"

"Tell me."

"…He just said that, well, that you said…"

"That I said what? What did he tell you I said?"

"That you said that I was yours. That you…owned me. Like an animal. And how it was wrong of you to say something like that, that you do not own me, that-"

'That is all?" York grinned then, relieved. "That is what is bothering you?"

"Well…"

"Hamnet is an idiot." Then he thought. "A complete idiot."

"Y-York-"

"He does not understand, Susannah," he said as he slowly moved to lay back flat on the bed, though he was still over her partially. He laid his face against the side of her neck, causing her to squirm away. "You like it, don't you?"

"Like what?" she whispered, frowning slightly. "York-"

"You like it when I say that. Because you are mine. You were given to me. And it makes you happy." He kissed her neck. "Does it not?"

"Y-York, I-"

"Tell me no if you want," he told her softly. "Tell me it does not and I will leave you alone. I promise."

It was not the idea of him _owning_ her so much, like what Hamnet was so hung up on. It was more the idea of him _wanting _to that got Susannah. Someone wanted her. Someone that had plenty of women, that could get plenty more women, wanted her. Someone older and versed in the ways of the Underland wanted to spend time with her, wanted others to know that. She had never had someone that did not just see her as the Queen's baby sister or Hamnet's more annoying sibling or Solovet's childish daughter. She had never had someone outside her family care about what happened to her.

But now she did. Now she had a new family. A family of one. And he cared so much more about her in such different ways. It was…nice. Good. And she would do anything to keep it.

"Yes, York," she sighed, shifting again. He only grinned against her neck. "Yes. I…I like it. That you…that I'm…"

"Mine. That you're mine."

"Yes."

"No, say it," he requested then. "Say it, Suzy."

Suzy? She glanced at him, but he seemed to think it was the most normal thing in the world. A moniker. She knew that he hated saying her complete name, but the idea that he would cal her by something…something personal…

"I like being yours."

He laughed slightly, that hearty one, rubbing his head into her neck while he was at it.

"I want you, Susannah," he told her with a sigh. "Do you want me?"

She wasn't sure what she wanted, but she wanted _something_. She felt…he was…

"Yes," she whispered. "York. Yes."

"I know you do," he sighed, kissing her neck again. She was tired of him doing that though and tugged on his arm. That made him laugh again. "I've waited, Suzy, for so long. You know that? I did not want you to be hurt, so I did not…I have not been with another woman since…I tried. At first, but I could not… You're so silly, Suzy."

"York..."

"In a good way. In the best way." She heard his elbow or shoulder or something pop as he shifted to be over her. She was concerned, but he immediately buried his head in her back again.

"It's my shoulder. It hurts," he mumbled. "Ignore it."

"If you are hurt-"

"I'm fine." He pulled his head back to stare at her for a moment. She looked scared, not interested. With a sigh, he put his head back in her neck, kissing it again. She didn't really want him. She wanted the tension to leave, he was certain, between them. She didn't know what she wanted.

She ran her hand up his arm then, to his shoulder and he gave a little, resting part of himself against her. He was afraid of scaring her, every time he moved. As if he moving in just the slightest way could cause her to put a stop to…whatever was going to happen. York had a pretty good idea that it wasn't sex. At least not completely.

"Where does it hurt?"

What? He internally groaned. Now she was concerned with his shoulder. Great.

"Don't you feel anything? Huh?" York grinned at her. "Tell me you do."

"I do," she told him softly, watching his eyes. Then she let out a slight sigh. "I just…York."

"What?"

"I don't…"

"It'll be okay." He moved to nuzzle her neck that time, causing her to tense up. "It'll feel so good, Suzy. You want that, don't you?"

"I…I…You said there were other things."

He was shifting again, more to look find a comfortable position for his shoulder than anything else. It really had been bothering him. He had popped it wrong while he was in the arena.

"Other things?"

"Other than…That time, you told me there were other things we could do than…that."

"Oh, yes, Susannah. So many." He leaned down again, resting his head against her ear. Then he whispered something in it. At first, the feeling of his breath on her ear was what made her tense. Then the realization of what he was saying hit her.

"Y-York. That sounds…indecent."

"It's very indecent," he mumbled softly. "That's what going to make it so good, Suzy."

She shifted against him, the feeling of…_him_ against her stomach odd and different and scary and…and…good.

"I like it when you call me that."

"You do?" He kissed her cheek that time. "Suzy. Silly. You're so silly."

She closed her eyes. "Indecent is…okay, yes? If…if I am with you? Because we are…married. Right?"

He winked. "We can do anything we want, Susannah. Together. But if you are scandalized by what I told you just then, then I do not know how you will take anything else."

"What…what else is there?"

"Oh, Suzy." He leaned down to kiss her ear that time. "So silly. So, so silly."

"I-"

"You will tell me, yes?" He was moving around again, shifting so that he wasn't over her so completely. Resting a hand on her stomach, he whispered, "If you do not like something? It will not hurt my feelings, Suzy, if you wish to…to not do something. Alright?"

She only stared up at him. "O-Okay."

"You are so pretty," he told her softly then, watching her. "You know that? And you're all mine, yes?"

"I-If you want me."

"If I want you?" He laughed. "I want you, Suzy. If that's okay with you."

"I think…" She swallowed then, watching him as he just grinned at her. "I think that's very okay with me."

"Good." He was trying hard to contain himself then, but he couldn't help it. "Good."

* * *

**Late, yes, but can you it's not like you guys ever review anyways.**


	16. Chapter 16

The Queen, the Murderer, and the Governor's Wife

Chapter 16

Susannah remembered waking up at some point that night and beginning to cry because she realized that York was going to be leaving soon. It had awoke him, but he only snuggled her and promised that he was coming back. When he finally got her calmed down, she asked him when they could do…that again and he only laughed and promised when he got back, that would be the only thing they did all day, every day.

That morning when he left, she was still tearful and upset, but he only told her it was his duty and that she would be fine on her own, that she had been without him forever prior to their wedding. Then he kissed her and he was gone. It was over.

She moped around for days. She went to the hospital and then she would go home, to be alone. She knew that her family was expecting her to go be with them, but she was actively avoiding that. She knew that she would have to see Hamnet when he brought York's pay to her, but other than that, she was prepared to spend the weeks or months in solitude.

Then, not a week after York left, Judith showed up. She just appeared, really, only a few guards with her, at the doorway to her sister's apartment. She was clearly concerned, as she was not certain if that was the place or not. Susannah was just as shocked to hear her sister calling out her name from behind the partition, not believing it for a moment.

"You may wait out here," Judith told her guards when Susannah greeted her at the curtain. "It is not a very big place. And even if she tried to harm me, I could easily subdue her."

"J-Judith," Susannah said slowly, staring at her with a tiny amount of astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

"Lucien says that I do not leave the palace enough and Mother is worried sick about you. Why not kill two gnawers with one slash, hmm?" She came further into the apartment, closing the partition behind her. The second the rest of the city was blocked away from them, Judith relaxed some, letting out a long sigh before walking around her sister and going over to where York kept his ale. "It is not wine, but it will do."

"Y-You said Mother was worried over me?"

"Mmm." Judith frowned down at the cup she picked up, sniffing it before shrugging and pouring some ale into it. She assumed she couldn't catch whatever filthy things York had just from using the same cup as him…could she? Oh well. The alcohol would kill the disease. And if not, life was not that great to begin with.

"Me?" Susannah repeated, still hung up on that. Judith just took a large gulp of the ale before letting out a slow breath. Then, turning from the countertop to face her sister, she rolled her eyes.

"If you are only going to ask me the same questions, Susannah, I am not going to-"

"But Mother told York that if we were not going to divorce, then she did not care for either of us. That-"

"Oh, sister, stop talking. Please." Judith took another look around. "Quite the…shack you have here, Susannah."

"Yes, well, York's father believes in him making his own way and living off his pay from the military."

"Charming." Judith went over to the couch then before slowly sitting down. "Sit, sit. It has been some time since we have been able to talk, baby sister. Tell me, what have you been doing while we have been sourly parted?"

Susannah was suspicious, but also knew that she couldn't very well order her sister out off the apartment. She was just going to have to play into her.

"Well," Susannah said slowly as she went to sit down. "I mostly have only focused on my studies since York-"

"Oh, dear sister, tell me that you have not become one of _those_ women."

"T-Those women?" Susannah repeated slowly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean do not become one of those women who just shrivel up and die when their men are around. Do you think that when Lucien is gone I just sit around and sulk?"

"Well, you drink when he is home and drink more when he is gone, so I-"

She got a look for that before Judith took another gulp of ale.

"My point, Susannah, is that you are more than just York's wife. You are going to be a doctor. Right?"

"R-Right."

"Not r-right, Susannah. Right. Say it with confidence. Say it with an authoritative tone of voice. You are going to be a doctor. A _doctor_. No one can ever take that from you." Judith looked at her again, staring into the eyes that mirrored her own. "Now say it again."

"Right."

"Good girl." At least she still followed direction well. Hmmm. Maybe York hadn't gotten to her like they had all feared. At least not to the extent that Judith couldn't still manipulate her. "You are much like Solovet."

"What?"

"Solovet. Our mother? You are like her." Judith was staring down at her cup again, wishing that she had brought the container of ale with her to the couch. She did not feel like getting up to get a refill.

"In what way?"

Judith glanced at her little sister before frowning. She was still talking. Sigh. She would have to respond.

"In your career field, Susannah."

"I do not-"

"You are a woman doctor, something that is very prestigious. Just as Mother is a female soldier. You see?"

"I suppose so."

"She is so…proud of you," Judith said slowly, the words not tasting just right on her tongue. "So proud that you are a…a…pioneer in your own career such as she is in hers."

"Really?"

Gosh, no. Solovet hated the fact that her daughter would be dealing with injured soldiers instead of being one of the injured herself. Hated the fact that Susannah could not even hold a sword, much less swing it in a correct manner. No, no, Solovet was not proud of Susannah. Judith did not think she even liked her, really.

Still, she had a job to do.

"Oh, yes, Susannah."

"She has never mentioned it to me," Susannah said. "In fact, I think that she might even hate the fact that I am going to be a doctor."

Most certainly. The most expensive waste of time Solovet had ever spent any coins on. She thought schooling was for others. Not for her children. Especially after she knew she was shipping Susannah off to the Fount with York. Why would she waste money on making Susannah a doctor if she was just going to become a governor's wife?

"No, Susannah," Judith said with a shake of her head. "You know that Mother is not the type to let her feelings be known."

"I-"

"Her deep feelings," the Queen corrected. "Her true feelings. When she is pleased, she has a hard time letting it be known. You know that. She is just so, so proud of you and your accomplishments."

"Well," Susannah said slowly. "It is not an easy profession."

"No. And for someone such as yourself? Someone so timid? It is almost ludicrous. But you are willing to try and make it work. That is almost, well, almost honorable." Judith needed to get a lot more intoxicated if she was going to continue saying nice things about her sister. It was about killing her as it was.

Susannah only sunk down though, looking rather dismayed. "I would like to go speak with her, but…but York told me to stay away from her."

Judith blinked. Then she made a show of looking around. "York," she called. "York? Nope, Susannah. No York."

"Judith-"

"If he is not here, Susannah, then you can do as you please."

"He told me not to though, Judith. He-"

"Is he your master, sister? Huh? Is he?"

That made Susannah laugh, shaking her head slightly. "No. He's my husband."

"And? That does not mean-"

"It means that he is in control of our life. If he has chosen for me not to-"

"Susannah-"

"York and I are very traditional. At least we wish to be," Susannah said through a smile then as she thought of him. "In most ways, I mean. I like for him to…to control me. I am his. I want to be his."

"You want to be his," Judith replied slowly. "You want a man to-"

"Oh, yes. And York has to be the best husband there is." Susannah giggled into her palm. "I would do anything he told me to. He only has my best interest at heart, after all. He knows that Mother gets me upset and thinks that it is best if I do not spend any time with her."

"Me either then?"

"Well, Judith," Susannah began, glancing at her before letting out a sigh. "You are quite…boisterous. And I am not a loud person. I-"

"Your husband is not a loud person then? Huh, Susannah?"

"He is. But he is a good kind of loud." She giggled again. "He is funny. He-"

"Ugh." Judith could hardly contain herself. "Tell me sister that it is not what Hamnet says. That you do not honestly think you are in love with this man. Please tell me it is not true, that Hamnet is only delusional. Please-"

"I do love York." Susannah paused then, as she had never said it aloud. "I do. He is my husband and shall remain my husband. I love him."

"Susannah, you do not _love_ him. You do not know what love is. You are only…well, yes, you very well could if you were anyone else, but you are just you. You do not know what love truly is. You only-"

"And you do? You love Lucien?"

She almost choked on her ale. "Of course not. The thought alone disgusts me."

"Then-"

"But I do not delude myself in believing that I am in love either."

"That is what it means to be married, Judith. To-"

"Do not tell me what it means to be married when you have not even six months under your belt." Judith made a face at her. "You do not love York, Susannah. And I will not tell you again."

"You do not have to. It would not matter if you did anyhow. I love York. I love him. You can say what you want, but I do."

"What has made you love him, Susannah? Huh? The fact that you see him constantly now? That he appears to be taking a stand against us in your honor? Is that it?"

"No," she said before looking off. "He is very kind to me. And he likes to pay attention to me. He likes to talk with me. He likes to…to…kiss me-"

"Oh, Susannah." Judith went back to her ale. "I could buy you a pet for that. It would even lick your face."

Making a face, the younger woman then turned her face up and said, "You just do not understand because you have never experienced it."

It took everything in Judith not to get up and walk out then, if not slap her younger sister as their mother would have. Love. Ugh. The thought alone made Judith feel completely ill inside.

"How long have you been in love with York, Susannah?" her older sister asked then, slowly.

"Um…well…"

"How long have you known that you were in love with him?"

"Oh." She giggled again. "Since his last night here when we-"

She stopped herself before blushing. That made Judith suspicious enough to frown.

"Since you what, sister?"

"W-Well-"

"Tell me. Life will only be better for you if you tell me."

"We…we…" Susannah was blushing so deeply that Judith could more or less drawl her own conclusions to what exactly they did. It was rather blatant at that point. Still though, she wanted her to say it. Even if it mortified her. Especially if it mortified her.

"Say it, Susannah."

She took a deep breath before turning to her sister and whispering something in her ear. Judith only rolled her eyes at what Susannah told her.

"That? You did that and you love him?" Groaning as she got to her feet, Judith went to go get more ale. She was going to need it. "Susannah, that is something children do."

She was still red, every inch of her, and only hung her head. "I rather liked it."

Judith only sighed at the comment. "I'm sure you did, dear sister. However, that does not equate love. Now _you_ are the one that has no experience and is mistaking feelings."

"I am-"

"You are not in love and that is the end of it."

"But-"

"Now." Judith paused to drink some more ale before turning to face her sister once more. "Tomorrow I wish for you to come to dinner at the palace."

"W-Why?"

"Because, Susannah, it has been quite some time since you have done so. Lucien, Edward, Valeria, they all worry about you. They ask me about you. Do you want to cause them to worry?"

"Well no, but-"

"Good. Then you shall be at dinner tomorrow. We will have your favorite, yes?

"But Judith-"

"Now I must be going. A queen's day is not something to waste."

"O-Okay." Susannah got to her feet then, watching as her sister headed to the door. "Goodbye, Judith."

She only sat the cup down before leaving. She was slightly unstable on her feet then and one of her guards had to help steady her as they walked down the streets of Regalia.

Love. Ha. Susannah was stupider than originally thought.

Oh well. At least that completed phase one. And she had all night to run over the next phase in her mind before that dinner. Without a doubt, things were going just as planned.

And she planned to keep them that way.

* * *

"You cannot walk around the streets intoxicated, Judith. It is bad enough that you do it in the confines of these walls, but-"

"I am not drunk, Lucien," she argued with a frown. "I only-"

"When a guard must come and get me to-"

"Oh, who needs guards anyhow?"

"You," he told her flatly. "A drunk woman roaming the streets most certainly needs them."

"I told you I was not-"

"Quiet then," he sighed as he stopped pacing and took to just standing in front of her. She was seated on the couch before him, arms folded over her chest as she glared at him. Honestly, she was just waiting for him to leave so she could go back to drinking.

"What were you doing out of the palace anyhow?"

"You are the one that always tells me I should get out more."

"What were you doing, Judith?"

"Soliciting whores," she said, not slurring in the slightest as she sat up taller, looking him dead in the eye. He was not to be one upped so easily, however.

"Men or women?"

"Which would bother you more?"

He clinched his jaw rather tightly then before turning from her. "If you will not tell me what you were doing, fine. I find that I do not truly care."

"Your stance says different."

"Judith-"

"If you must know, I was visiting my dear baby sister," Judith told him then as she relaxed back into the couch.

"Your sister," he repeated slowly.

"My dear baby sister."

"And for what reason would you do that?"

"Because, Lucien, I no longer get to see her. I know that her husband has just been sent off to war once more. She is a frail, useless little human being. What sort of an answer do you want? Because I have plenty more." Judith rolled her eyes then. "She is coming to dinner tomorrow, by the way."

"Why are you bothering Susannah, Judith, when you know that she is happier without us?"

"Us? There is never an us. And do not forget that." She huffed then. "Besides, with her husband gone, my sister would love nothing more than to see me."

"That explains why you had to go seek her out, right?"

It was her turn to clench her jaw. Then, slowly, she said, "Perhaps it is best if you leave, Lucien."

"Me? It is best if I leave?"

"Yes. You wished for me to be sentenced here, to the royal wing, and here I am." She gestured around the sitting room. "Now, if you would only bring me some wine, I would gladly spend the rest of the day here. I have some intense plotting to do, after all."

"Over what then?"

"I am sorry; did I miss the part of this being any of your business?"

"If it has to do with my brother's wife-"

"Ugh. Do not mention her." Judith held her stomach, as if sick. "Just the thought of that woman makes me wish to expel everything from my body."

"Vulgar. At every turn."

"That was not vulgar." She snorted then. "You are like an old man, Lucien. We have a woman as the head of the army. My mother. It is a new age. Would it have been vulgar if I were a man?"

"No, it would not have," he told her. "But that does not change the fact that you are indeed, a woman. I am overly qualified to confirm such a thing."

"You and all the whores I solicited."

That time he didn't even look at her. Only walked right to the doorway.

"I hope you do vomit, Judith. And then choke on it," he remarked as he left the room.

"How funny," she whispered as she slowly laid down on the couch. "Me too."

* * *

"Hamnet has a whore."

Vikus blinked. Then he sighed. "Hamnet has many women that he chooses to spend time with."

"Whores. He has many whores," Solovet corrected as she came further into the room. "But this one, well, I saw the two of them together. As in spending time together. Do you understand the implications of-"

"Solovet," he sighed. "I am busy. I am writing a letter, you see? To a very important man, yes? So if you would kindly-"

"Do not treat me as if I were a child, Vikus. You would still be writing worthless poetry to nobody if it were not for me."

He looked off to the side before shaking his head. "What is wrong then, Solovet? Quickly, please."

She went over to his desk and stood behind him, as it faced the wall and she could not stand in front of it. "Hamnet has found a woman, a whore, that he thinks he can form some sort of a relationship with."

"Good for him. He is getting no younger."

"Vikus-"

"Why is it fine to marry our daughters off the second they are legal, but you want to keep our son from the same happiness we have?"

She slapped the back of his head, rather hard. "The point is that I married them off. I did not let them-"

"Do you have no couth, woman?" Vikus growled as he jumped from his chair to glare at her, clutching the back of his skull tightly. "What is-"

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes heavily before looking off. "I…apologize for hitting you."

"I thank you for that," he said slowly, still rubbing his head. "I know how hard it is for you to ap-"

"I will only say this once, Vikus," she said then, looking him in the eye once more. "Either you fix this or I shall. And you will not like how I fix it."

He dropped his hand then, staring at her with a bemused face. Though he tried to hide it, his wife's antics always amused him. Always. That paired with her ambition caused him to fall so deeply for her.

Not to mention she was making money as a soldier when they met and he was hardly paying for a one room apartment. That certainly had a lot to do with it too.

And just having a woman interested in you in general for a man like Vikus was rather groundbreaking.

"How would you fix it then, dear?" he asked, searching her eyes. "Kill the woman?"

She didn't respond though, only stood there defiantly, staring him in the eyes. Slowly, Vikus' grin faded.

"Solovet, you cannot be serious," he sighed. "At least now we know where Judith gets it."

"The difference is, husband, that I do deliver on all my promises. All of them."

"Threats, you mean."

Her gaze didn't soften in the slightest. "That woman shall stay away from my son. I command it. And if she does not, she shall pay heavily for her disobedience."

"What do you wish for me to do then, Solovet? Call the woman into the palace and-"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "First I wish for you to speak with Hamnet. Then I shall. And if that does not do the trick, then I will get to this woman and eventually I shall destroy this woman. You have been forewarned of what your failure shall cause."

Vikus only stared back at her for a moment before smiling again. Solovet read the look on his face and frowned.

"Vikus, no. I-"

"I love you," he told her with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around her. He had to stand up on his toes to be able to rest his head atop hers, but it was worth it. Solovet resisted for a moment before just giving up and in. It was just easier that way. She didn't reciprocate well, but that was okay for Vikus.

"What do you say we go to dinner then? Together?" Vikus did not let her go, but he did take a step back and fell back on his feet. "Or lunch? Or even breakfast? I truly have no idea what the hour is. So I shall go find us some food and-"

"No, Vikus. You imbecile." She shoved him off her then. He was still grinning though. He always liked that she was stronger than him. "You're supposed to go talk to Hamnet."

"I will talk to Hamnet, sweetheart, but at this moment, I want to be with you. Solovet. Solovet. I-"

"Now you have become a nuisance to me." She turned from him then, closing her eyes tightly before counting slowly to calm herself down. One of the things that most people feared about Solovet was that nothing shook her. No _one_ shook her.

The people that thought that though had never seen her and Vikus when they were not fighting or putting on to keep up appearances. There were rare moments when they were both young again and became playful with one another. Solovet usually killed those moments as quickly as possible, but Vikus seemed to thrive off them. They were not supposed to be in love any longer. They just weren't.

"Solovet," Vikus sighed then, clearly knowing what was coming. "I was only-"

"Take care of her, Vikus," she said before heading out of the room. "If not, well, I am sure there shall be enough blood for both our hands as well as our son."

The woman quickened her pace the second she was out of her bedchamber, heading quickly to the war room where she had left Caius to attend to things in her absence. He was there when she got in there, of course he was, and he happened to be reading a scroll. At the sound of her entrance though, he looked up.

"You are flushed," he observed before stepping away from the table. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Caius," she said with a frown. "I only-"

"Then are you…blushing?"

"No," she hissed at him. "Of course not. For what reason would I be blushing?"

"I do no know, I-"

"Fix your hair, Solovet."

She turned then to see her daughter coming in through the doorway behind her. Judith. If there was someone worse than Vikus when he was feeling…loving, it was Judith. Just in general.

"What?"

"Your hair," Judith said as she came further into the room, walking passed her mother. Then she rubbed the top of her own head. "The little you have, it is a little…rough at the top. Eventful afternoon?"

If she was flushed before, she was downright red then. And it was all stupid Vikus' fault. When he laid his head on hers, he must have ruffled her hair in some way. Ugh. The man was more than useless, more than a nuisance. He was a complete and utter waste of space.

"What do you want, Judith?" Solovet asked with a frown as she turned from them both, trying unsuccessfully to smooth out her hair. It was cut rather short, almost like a male, having not grown much since her trip to the Dead Lands to kill the gnawer king. "Make it quick. I am a very busy person. Considering I do all your work for you as well as your husband, that is."

"Mmmm. Mother, you almost sound as if you are displeased with me."

"Very."

"And to think that I have already completed the first portion of your assignment."

That got her to turn back around, slowly dropping her hands from her hair. "Assignment?"

"Mmmhmm. I have already gotten Susannah to agree to have dinner with our family tomorrow. I do hope you shall be there."

Solovet narrowed her eyes. "Just getting her to agree to be somewhere is not going to make her do what I want her to do, Judith. The assignment is to-"

"I understand the mission, Mother," she hissed at her in response. "And before you know it, I will have my dear baby sister back and you will have your naive daughter under you command. So either show up to dinner tomorrow or kiss your involvement in this farewell."

Solovet narrowed her eyes, starring down her daughter for a moment before shaking her head and heading back over to the table.

"Leave us, Judith," she said with a sigh. "I will be at your dinner. Be forewarned, however. I am not in the mood for games. I expect Susannah to be at my side willing to be led once more by the end of the week."

It was Judith's turn to glare, which she did before just turning on her heel. "For future reference, Mother, I find anything you and Vikus choose to do together disgusting and wish to never have to have firsthand knowledge of it again."

Solovet didn't even look up as she stared down at her map, didn't even deny what didn't happen. Instead, she only said, "Considering you came from such a thing, I have to concur."

* * *

**Bleh. Lateness. I threw in a really cute Vikus and Solovet moment though, so there's that. **


End file.
